


HauntKage

by Rangrids



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cross-Post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 77,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8175775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangrids/pseuds/Rangrids
Summary: When Hashirama died, he thought he will enjoy afterlife, until Shinigami kicked his butt to the living realm with a task to look after Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. Naruto on the other hand, was praying desperately for the ghost to leave her alone. FemNaru!





	1. The Child, The Bastard and Mister know-it-all

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto  
> Special thanks to my Beta Konomon.  
> I didn't publish many works yet, but the ones that are published are all on fanfiction.net. I decided I should also post these works here.

* * *

 

_He stood in front of him in all his ghostly glory, his gaze never leaving the human._

_”Your task is to look after that child and don’t even dare to mess it up!”  He said in a ghastly voice._

_“Ooh! So in other words I’ll be a guardian angel!”  Big goofy grin, that the man was adorning right now, was starting to irritate him._

_“Call it whatever you please for all that I care! All I want, is your answer, not your opinion or messed up mortal views. Are you up for this task or not?”_

_The man in front of the Shinigami let out a silent breath. ‘Were gods always this grumpy?’ There was silence for a few moments between them. Hiding his eyes under the long bangs of black straight hair he remained quiet, pretending that he was thinking deeply. Finally, smiling like a Cheshire cat, he asked._

_“So…When do I start?”_

* * *

 

Contrary to popular belief the Shinigami wasn’t a sadistic, divine being that liked seeing poor souls being either tortured or humiliated, nor did he enjoy doing it. Where mortals got that idea he didn’t know. He didn’t want to know how they came to believe that he personally came to reap their souls once their time was up, or that he ate their souls. He simply existed to supervise spirits, so they could leave their temporary home and pass on to the afterlife, their permanent home, while his sibling and counterpart - Life, looked after them, so they went to the living world for the new beginning, that was it.

Even if Death wasn’t interested in the realm where the living resided, like his sister, he still kept his ear out for any interesting information that was worth his attention. Alas, exiting things rarely happened, but it was still better than spending his time playing card games with other gods, or being annoyed by the foul-mouthed Jashin accompanied by his endless cursing, masochism and sadism.

So when Life came to urge him to watch what mortals were up to, he wasn’t expecting much, but still went along with her, just to escape from the strip poker that one of gods from some other world suggested. He played it once, it could be said that some deities aren’t eye candies. Which was the reason why it left him scarred for the rest of his existence. How did humans came up with such terrifying games was a mystery to him.

* * *

 

“Next time I’ll definitely send it to the other side…” When he saw a young boy with spiky dark hair, no older than twelve, playing stone skipping, who soon was joined by another brunette of the same age, he didn’t know how to respond, he wasn’t expecting much, but this was ridiculous.

He turned to Life and looked her in the eye as if asking for her reasons showing this to him. What she said next piqued his interest a little.

“Fate said that these two will be the ones to mold the future, for the better or worse. I think it said something about a child of prophecy too… Shame, I ran off from it, before it had a chance to finish what it was saying.” Her impatience, when she was exited, was infamous among the gods. Even if she was like that all the time it didn’t mean she didn’t felt guilty for being impatient and running off from Fate, before it finished what it had to say. It didn’t help the matter that Fate, actually rarely, bothered to talk at all.

“You should for once listen till the end, you know? When it bothers to say anything at all it’s really important and shouldn’t be ignored.” When Life bowed her head down with her long, blond locks falling along, he knew that he hit a sensitive subject.  Even though, he loved his younger sister dearly, it didn’t mean he would be lenient with her. Right now he was a little disappointed with his sibling, also a bit angry. It was no longer a surprise to him, whenever she agreed to change herself, to stop and listen till the end what others had to say, that it would never last for long. Because she would always, in the end, return to her old habits. It was simply in her nature do to so, because Life, without her bursting energy and curiosity, wouldn’t be herself.

“My apologies, brother, but you know pretty well how I am when I’m exited.” Death didn’t disagree, he simply nodded.

“But to be honest, right now I don’t see anything special, so I guess we’ll have to wait then.” With that being said she turned, golden locks swaying around her, and vanished from Death God’s sight.

* * *

 

The next time the Goddess of life dragged him out to the living world, he couldn’t help, but be pleasantly surprised, just like his counterpart. Gone were those boys who played and spared near the river, now in their places stood two men, with such power, yet not seen in this world. Power that shook the world, one that said by mortals to be rivaled only by gods themselves. Same men whose clans fought each other for years and finally agreed to stop the bloodshed.

There, where the two boys from both enemy clans met as strangers, without knowing each other’s identity, whose dreams were as big, if not bigger, than bijuus all put together.  Now in that fateful meeting place, was a growing village hidden by leaves, built by said two ambitious boys, now men.

Despite himself, Shinigami smiled along with Life as they watched human children laughing, running and playing to their heart’s content without a care in the world. Stand owners in the marketplace shouting prices and promoting their products, families dinning out, women searching for discounts for food and clothes, men looking and complimenting craftsmanship of tools and weapons.

“They really did change the future for the better. Just look at this place, brother! People can finally live without fear of war and losing their loved ones, moreover it’s so lively here, everyone is happy!” Life couldn’t be more happy, that was crystal clear. As she continued to babble on, Shinigami was nodding, barely even listening to her, lost in his own thoughts as he looked at the scene. Goddess noticed his behavior, but didn’t comment on it, her elder sibling was restless as of late and she had a vague idea why.

Even if Death god’s duty required that he must guide the souls to the afterlife to the dimension in between, it didn’t mean that he wanted to. It’s one of the reasons why he disliked wars. But the reason he was lost in thought, was because he couldn’t get out of his mind what Fate told him not so long ago.

_“Soon a chain of events will start, and it won’t lead to anything good. We might need to interfere sooner or later…”_

* * *

 

He stared at the fight that was ending in the valley, eyes void of any emotion. It will be soon recorded in history and will be known as Valley of The End. The rain was pouring heavily as heavens themselves were mourning over the end of one’s life, friendship of both and another’s lose of freedom.

He heard sobbing to his left, delicate palms and fingers, hiding his younger sister’s tear stained face. To his right he heard Fate sigh, he looked it in the eyes, he could see sadness, exasperation, frustration and recognition in its gaze, as if it expected this outcome, but is not satisfied with it and hoped for another.

Life felt a hand with long nails on the top of her head, that belonged to her older sibling, gently stroking her hair, trying to comfort her.

Fate’s eyes softened as its gaze fell on the girl. It didn’t know how to comfort others when they were feeling down, but it would at least try, as humans said “it’s the thought that counts”.

“I might feel or know most things that will happen in the future, some things are meant to be, some are not, there are even rare cases, when rules of our creators are defied. But in this case I can’t do anything about it. What happened here was meant to be.”

As it said that both Life and Death could only nod.

* * *

 

Breath in, breath out… Breath in, breath out…

The war torn land, used like a canvas, painted in blood. The water of life flowing from wounds of the fallen painting the ground more and more in red. The lone figure of a man stood in the middle of what used to be a wasteland, now filled with corpses and unnaturally grown trees and their roots, some piercing through said corpses.

The man had long, black, straight hair, tan skin, wearing  the remains of once red armor under which were a tattered black shirt and a pair of dark pants. All due to the unbelievable damage he sustained during the battle. He was known as Shodai Hokage and one of founders of Konohagakure, and as Shinobi no Kami, Hashirama Senju.

His breathing was ragged. It didn’t take long for him to fall on the ground and continue to breath heavily. He knew it, the end was near. Even if he was recognized as the most powerful shinobi of his era, the one to defeat and kill the infamous Madara Uchiha, it didn’t mean that he was unbeatable or for that matter - immortal.

He knew very well that he probably wouldn’t walk out of this battle alive, when he signed up for this. Even if his wife and brother were protesting and demanding to take at least one of them with him, he wouldn’t. He didn’t want any of his precious people dying along with him. There were too many shinobi on the other side of the battlefield to count, even if they weren’t as strong as him, he was only one man against countless enemies, and sooner or later they would tire him out.

Breath in, breath out…

He closed his eyes and relaxed as much as his body allowed. He could confidently say that he lived to the fullest, there was nothing to regret. He fulfilled his dreams, had a wonderful wife and kids, a caring younger brother. He saw his children grow up, even saw his little granddaughter grow a little as well, heck, he even taught her how to gamble! He laughed a little as the image of little Tsuna counting money better than any bankers of world’s biggest banks popped in his mind after closing his eyes. It didn’t hurt so much to laugh, his body was already numb. With last breath he let out, Shinobi no Kami was gone.

* * *

 

Fate prided itself as being very knowledgeable, composed and hardy, if ever fooled. So when worried Shinigami came to it, it knew that something was up. When upset Shinigami bothered to visit, it practically _screamed_ trouble or that you were doomed. Wanting to just get over with it, it started a conversation, for once.

“Something occurred.” It was a statement rather than a question.

“Madara Uchiha’s soul has yet to be seen in the reception dimension.” To say that Karma was shocked to the core would be an understatement.

* * *

 

While Fate searched for that accursed soul of Uchiha with Life sometimes accompanying it, when she had some free time to spare, it was getting more and more agitated. _‘When a human dies in the living domain, its soul should immediately appear in the reception dimension, so why that mortal hasn’t materialized there yet? Unless he still is breathing, because there’s no way that his soul would be lost. If either angels or demons see that human left his body without finishing what it wanted to do, first thing they do is either inform the archangels or the higher rank demons that they will oversee those souls, and neither of them had reports about Madara Uchiha, moreover I saw with my own eyes that that brat ‘died’. Trouble will befall all of us if we don’t solve this mystery soon. I really wish that I would be wrong for once…’_

* * *

 

So when Goddess of Life came running to Fate, crying and rambling something about a boy smashed by a huge rock, it didn’t bother to listen, more focused on calming down the upset goddess. That was a futile attempt, since the girl started sobbing even more and babbling about _Obito, Uchiha, smashed, saved, teammates._

That’s when Death himself appeared next, walked up to his sister, put his hand on her head like he always did, when she was upset and turned to it. The look it got didn’t please it at all, that same damn look it got all those years ago.

What Shinigami spoke next made Karma do something that neither he nor Life ever thought they would live to see: Fate, the most composed deity to ever exist, snapped. What they saw that day was most amazing, horrifying and traumatizing sight they had the honor to see for themselves.

* * *

 

_“Obito Uchiha, whose body was broken by the falling boulder and should’ve died due the injuries he sustained, failed to arrive to the world in between heaven and hell, also known as the reception dimension.”_

_Heavy, long silence had befallen all occupants in the space which was broken by the most murderous roar siblings ever heard._

_“Those damned Uchihas!”_

_The sight that accompanied that inhuman howl wasn’t pretty at all._

* * *

 

“I’m going to be a mother, ttebane!”

“I’m going to be a father!”

“Wah! They gonna have a baby! Did ya hear? _A baby_!” To say that Life was feeling ecstatic was to put it mildly. Both Shinigami and Karma’s ears hurt and were feeling headache coming up also. Fate looked pleadingly at Death, practically begging him to stop the girl with impressive pair of lungs. He in return glared at it, after all it was its fault that they were right here. They would have been spared of this misery if Fate wouldn’t have had one of its _I’m smart, but I’m also sometimes stupid_ moments and summoned him and his hyperactive brat on sugar high of a sister here.

Fate apologetically bowed its head, and Death decided that he had enough, so he quickly put his hand on the babbling girls mouth to shut her up and opened a portal to one of the realms he liked to reside in in his free time. As he walked through the portal along with said girl, who still couldn’t talk, he glanced over his shoulder to see it following him, still with its head down.

When they arrived he glared coldly at Karma, silently urging it to say what it wanted and just be gone, and while on its way take his sister with it. He just wanted to be done with this mess and get a break from both of them and relax, because he really needed to.

“So, so, why you wanted us there? Why, why? Hey, Karma!” As Life started to whine while clinging to it, it could very well feel Shinigami drilling a hole through its head just with his glare.

“Those two will become parents of a Child of the Prophecy.” That finally shut her up and let it go. “That child is destined to change, not only the future, but the shinobi world itself, and I’m confident that for the better.” At this Life's eyes shined with excitement, Death also looked pleased.

“But there’s also something that makes me uneasy.” at this siblings’ wings and horn for ears respectively twitched just like a dog’s who was called by its owner.

“During the child’s birth the masked man, claiming to be our _beloved_ elder Uchiha, sets Kyuubi to destroy Konoha. I cannot see further, but I don’t need my powers to know that this event will lead to something _big,_ which will lead to something even _bigger_.”

“Will it be a boy or a girl? Didn’t you say that you cannot see pass the child’s birth? How do you know that something will happen?” Life asked, her green eyes shining in the light of the space they were currently in. When a maniacal grin appeared on Fate’s face, which Life swore was one of the most creepiest things she ever laid eyes on, it said,

“Gut feeling of course! Oh and it’s a boy.”

* * *

 

“It’s a boy you said, it’s a girl I say.” Was the first thing that Life said after all three of them had witnessed the birth of the child, Kyuubi’s extraction and now were watching as Kyuubi was destroying Konoha and killing more and more people with each second.

“Don’t blame Fate for that, you know very well that it, as a genderless deity, confuses genders of humans, our fellow gods aren’t of much help either as they have barely any visual resemblance of a human being…” Karma was already blushing from embarrassment, but after Death’s comment it resembled a tomato more than ever.

“Talking from experience, brother?” When the god didn’t answer she continued, “Is this the reason why you avoid playing card games?” Silence was the only answer she got. She burst out laughing and gasping for air. Now it was Death who was standing there red faced and embarrassed. Deciding to stand up for its friend who earlier stood up for it, Fate coughed into its fist successfully getting attention from both.

“Right now the strongest bijuu to exist is destroying the village and killing people left and right and all you can think about right now is strip poker?”

Life bowed her head ashamed of herself as Death let out sigh of relief. He looked at the mountain monument completely tuning out all the chaos around him and noticed the masked man confronting the current leader of the village.

“Let’s go, it seems that Yondaime Hokage is taking the battle with Madara imposter elsewhere.”

As they arrived at the clearing for the final clash of two men, they saw a man clad in black arrive also from the swirl.

“This is it, soon will come the moment. Don’t talk, don’t ask, just watch, both of you, what you’ll see later tonight, after this, during and after the fight will shape the future.” Fate ordered both its fellow deities.

“You’re pretty talkative this past century and a half, you know that? If things weren’t so serious I would have thought that you were ill!”

“Freya, beings of our kind don’t get sick.”

“I know that, brother!”

“Good, now be a good girl, be quiet and watch.” With a pout, adorning her cherubic face, Life did as she was told.

“Are you Uchiha Madara? No…He’s long dead…”

“Oh? I don’t know about _that_ …”

“On second thought, it doesn’t matter who you are. Why you attacked the village?”

“Oh you know, it’s fun, part of my plan to start a war to bring peace.” The man now identified as ‘Madara’ said as it was a casual thing to say, while taking out chains and went for Minato.

Slamming Resengan in the back of his enemy The Yellow Flash proceeded to break contract between his opponent and the Demon Fox.

“A contract seal?! Are you trying to free Nine-Tails from my control?”

“No, I already did that!” As they both jumped away from each other, to put some distance, the injured man complimented Hokage’s skills and left with a promise to return.

Hokage, once again, appeared in his village, deities tagging along with him, without his knowledge. Thinking fast and summoning Gamabunta the toad boss summon, he asked him to hold the fox still till he gathered enough chakra to teleport himself and the fox that was preparing for another attack.

After a moment both the Fox and Yondaime were gone and not few seconds later a blast far away was seen. Seeing it, the former Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, went there with hope to help his successor.

In the clearing, where giant tailed beast was chained to the ground with the chakra chains of its previous host, the current leader of the village was making hand seals for the sealing jutsu. **Dead Demon Seal.** As he finished, Death, who was standing nearby with his companions suddenly vanished, surprising the other two, and appeared behind the young Hokage.

What surprised all three deities was that the Shinigami didn’t look like he originally did. Now his appearance was a grotesque version of his original form. Long white shaggy hair that were holding his summoner’s soul, two red horns on top, skin and bones of a body, greyish blue skin, loose white robes and a tanto in his mouth full of sharp teeth.

He was really displeased with this situation, but would bear with it. So he settled with watching the married couple talk, he wasn’t in control of his body anyway. The husband explained to his spouse that after he’ll finish the **Dead Demon Seal** she would be able to help their daughter when she will try to take control of Bijuu’s power that will be sealed in her. Then about how they are a family of shinobi. As husband explained how he cannot replace a mother and fill her role in rising their child and so should do it herself even if it will be for a brief moment.

“Dying to make a better life for his child, that’s the stuff you let the father handle.” That being said Shinigami’s hand covered in ancient writings and praying beads shot through man with blond hair and to ancient beast ripping it’s Yang Half and sealing it into the said man.

Minato then summoned the altar to seal the rest of Kyuubi into his newborn daughter. As he placed the girl on the altar, Kyuubi, who had chains on itself loosened greatly thanks to being shrunken half its original size, moved its hand to kill the child it would be sealed in. But that was a futile attempt as both child’s parents used they bodies to stop the attack as a result getting their bodies pierced by one of the beast’s claws.

Summoning Gamatora and entrusting him to deliver the key of the seal to his teacher, Minato prepared himself to use **Eight Trigrams Seal** , he reminded Kushina that time was limited as Shinigami took out the tanto from his mouth.

“Naruto,” She started “Don’t be a fussy eater, eat a lot and grow up to be a big girl. Take your bath every day, go to bed early and sleep well! Make friends, it doesn’t matter how many, just make sure they’re real friends, people you can trust, even a few is enough! And study your ninjutsu… I was never good at it, maybe you’ll be. Everyone has things they’re good at and things they’re not. Don’t feel bad if you can’t do it. Make sure you listen to the teachers. And remember to avoid the three vices of shinobi. As for men… I know you’ll want a boyfriend someday, just try not to pick an asshole, try finding someone like your father… And be careful with Jiraya-sensei!”

As tears started to flow down her face she continued. “Naruto, you’re going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. So remember who you are! Find a goal, a dream. There’s so much more I want to say, to teach you about. I want to stay with you… I love you…” After she finished, Kushina apologized for taking her husband’s time which he didn’t mind, since everything he wanted to say was said by her.

**Eight Trigrams Seal!**

* * *

 

“You cut and _ate_ his soul! Since when did you eat human souls?!” Shinigami was already back in his normal form, covering his “ears” while Life was screeching at him.

“I don’t do that and have never done it before until that idiot used me to seal Kyuubi and as payment for summoning me, he gave me his soul that I had to eat! You think I liked that? Because I didn’t! My stomach feels funny just thinking about it.”

“Change of subject, what are we going to do with the Child of Prophecy, Karma?” Said deity removed its hands from its ears, Shinigami mirroring its movements and grumbling something about mood swings. Life continued speaking:

“Kyuubi killed many villagers and shinobi and there’s no way they will forgive it, or it’s jailor. Most civilians and probably many shinobi, whose minds and judgment will be clouded with hatred and sadness of losing their loved ones will resent the child for she had no control over.”

“You are right, Freya. That will be a problem, since human’s cruelty knows no bounds, just like their stupidity… They won’t even try to see the difference between jailor and its prisoner.” Death also joined the conversation.

“And it will lead to the child being shunned by the villagers and them trying to get rid of it. She will be placed in the orphanage since her parents are dead. They will barely take care of it, just to keep it alive so they wouldn’t incur the wrath of reinstated Sandaime Hokage. Then, when the little one will be old enough to start her education she will be sabotaged making her chances of survival on battlefield lesser. Shop owners probably won’t let her near the stands either… so she will often be hungry…”

“We cannot let that happen! We have to do something Karma, Shinigami! If Naruto-chan will grow up weak or die on her first mission then Madara will be free to rule the world!” Life won’t let a child suffer, foretold child or not.

“Correction, Madara’s imposter.” Death stated, he wasn’t happy with how world’s to be savior will live. But maybe, just maybe they could do something. Something that wouldn’t disturb the flow of the universe, but that’s impossible if any of them will act directly…

“We cannot do anything. If we will then the flow will be disturbed.” Fate spoke unknowingly voicing Death god’s thoughts.

“Unless we have someone else do it for us…” At that both Fate and Life snapped their heads at Death looking at him like he turned again in that monstrosity that humans imagined him to be.

“What do you have in mind, Shinigami?” Fate asked.

“It’s really simple, Karma! We could use someone who was strong enough to defeat the real Madara Uchiha to help out the little one, do you follow me?”

“You damn sly bastard…” At this he smirked at his sister, while Life herself was adorning Cheshire cat grin. Fate just looked at both of them and nodded showing that it approved what Shinigami wanted to do. Getting his friends' approval he snapped his fingers, one of receptionist arriving instantly.

“Your orders, Shinigami-sama?”

“Go fetch Hashirama Senju.”

* * *

 

Originally posted on fanfiction.net 2014/08/25


	2. Always inform the Lady of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Japanese tea ceremony might take up to four hours, tea parties might take up to four years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The note system in general on this website is annoying... I'll say it on this one then.   
> First two chapters and a small part of chapter 3 will be told from another party’s side and there will be some OCs. They're only for the purpose of showing one or another side of other characters, their character development. I need it to set up the stage for the story. OCs AREN’T the main characters, their role is mostly as messengers. Thank you!
> 
> Special thanks to my beta Konomon.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

 

If one asked Hashirama Senju what he imagined afterlife to be, he would simply answer that it was a peaceful place where one could go and do whatever he or she wanted and no one would bother you there.

The same moment the Senju clan head had died, he arrived at the gates of the world between heaven and hell. He stared at the only object in the void which happened to be an enormous double door gates that looked to be made out of heavy, thick, dark metal with green crystals in the middle of each door, oozing some kind of energy or light.

He felt a tap on his right shoulder and glanced over in that direction. He saw a young woman, probably in her twenties, smiling at him. She had short, spiky hair with a light shade of green, dark brown eyes almost black and a fair skin. She wore some kind of a uniform: consisting of white, short sleeved blouse tucked in a black pencil skirt that reached her knees and a pair black shoes to finish the outfit. Overall she was a pretty young woman.

“Atrealumbra. Welcome to the Atrea, also known as “Reception Dimension” or the world between heaven and hell, from where spirits, such as yourself, are sent either to heaven or hell. My name is Lelija and I will be your guide until you are sent where you belong.”

“Are-arieruna! My name is Hashirama Senju, pleased to meet you!” He couldn’t pronounce that strange word on his first try, which seemed to be a greeting here, so he just settled with introducing himself and gave his guide a pleasant smile.

“It’s Atrealumbra, it’s a tradition here to greet spirits such as yourself or The Twelve Lords of the Afterlife in such a manner. Now, is there anything you would like to know?”

For a moment Hashirama stood there, stroking his chin like he had grown a beard, thinking what to ask her.

“Are there any gardens or trees that need to be taken care of? Since I will stay in afterlife for a while, might as well do something productive.” Lelija looked at him for a moment nodding slowly.

“Then please, follow me, Senju.” she turned around and led him through the gates.

* * *

 

“Go fetch Hashirama Senju.”

“Yes, Shinigami-sama.” As receptionist disappeared to do as he was ordered, Fate also decided to head out.

“I’ll go get Lady Siel, we will need her help if we want our plan to be a success.”

“What plan, Karma? Brother only mentioned that we should send Hashirama Senju to help Naru-chan, why do we need her help?”

Fate left without answering her so Death explained instead of it.

“Because, my dear sister, if we send him right away he won’t be able to do anything as ‘Naru-chan’ is still a newborn, in other words he will be useless.”

“But wouldn’t sending him early on, help him with the task that we will entrust to him? I mean he would need information about politics now; the current standing of countries and hidden villages, their people, culture and trends, and most importantly his target.”

“I actually haven’t thought about this. Well it seems you have brains after all sis!” At this Life turned away from her brother with a pout, she never got used to his teasing.

“I’ll go get some snacks and tea. How does that sound?”

At the suggestion of a tea party, that they will probably have, she jumped, hugging him, while thanking him with a big smile on her face. Then she stopped, let go of her brother, looked him straight in the eye, all of sudden very serious.

“If Karma went to get Lady Siel, you will get the snacks, what will I do?”

“You’ll wait for our victim.” After hearing ‘victim’ she got exited, small smile turning in a devious smirk, she asked.

“Prank?”

“Prank.” He whispered. Giving a wink, he vanished.

“Hashirama Senju, here I come! Er… you come!”

* * *

 

So far Hashirama was enjoying heaven. It had lots of forests, parks and gardens full of trees he have never seen before, when he was alive, so he enjoyed researching and taking care of them. But he especially loved that monstrous bonsai tree that was owned by Vaizel, Lord of Freedom and that golden apple tree that was growing in the garden of Lady Yustiel, Lady of Life.

It was another beautiful day in heaven and today Hashirama was heading towards the Sea Blue Forest. That forest was named after the trees that looked a lot like Sakura trees, but their petals were deep blue and they glowed, so when falling and blown by the wind they created an image of waves crashing into a coast, hence the name.

Just as he was about to step into the forest a man appeared in front of him. He looked really familiar, like someone he knew… Wait a second he looked just like her!

“Hey! Are you by any chance Lelija’s relative?” The man blinked at him, smiled with a goofy smile and gave him a thumbs up.

“Yup! She’s my elder twin sister! Isn’t she a looker, eh? Oh I’m Zairo! But that aside, Shinigami-sama has summoned you.”

“Shinigami?” He looked questioningly at the man identified as Zairo.

“Yeah, don’t ask me why, man, it’s the first time he asked to get someone.” Before Hashirama could ask anything else, Zairo smacked him on the shoulder and both of them vanished as blue petals fell down to the ground.

* * *

 

“And that’s why we need your assistance.” Fate just finished telling the whole situation to Lady of Time, who was listening with rapt attention.

“I see, it’s indeed troubling, but don’t worry, I will help.” As she stood up, took her staff and was ready to go with Fate, suddenly she stopped and turned to it.

“I was wondering lately, Karma-kun… Are you alright? This past century and a half you’ve gotten pretty talkative…” It didn’t say anything and just opened the portal.

* * *

 

“Here we are ‘Rama dude!”

“It’s Hashirama, Zairo-san.”

“Whatever, man.”

They were interrupted by a cough. Taking that as a sign to leave, the receptionist did just that, leaving the confused Senju behind.

“It’s been a long time Hashirama-san, I’m happy to see you here!” Said man turned to the girl, eyes wide. So this was Shingami? Wasn’t it supposed to look more terrifying, demonic and with a scary aura, like it’s about to eat your soul? What he was seeing was anything but that.

The girl was no older than twelve with long blond hair, almost reaching the floor with white small wings poking out from the sides of her head in the place, were humans usually have ears. She was wearing a simple white dress that reached the floor. She was also holding some kind of a staff with rings in her left hand.

She extended her right hand showing that she wanted to shake hands with him. Wanting to be polite, Hashirama took her hand, but before he could shake it he felt an electric impact and withdrew it instinctively. At that she began laughing.

“That was very… mean of you Shinigami-san…” He was sitting on the ground, legs drawn to the chest with a gloomy aura around him.

“Hey I didn’t meat to upset you, cheer up it’s depressing as it is already, we don’t need you to add any more!” She shouted. As the shinobi stood up, his gloomy aura dispersing, she added;

“You know… I’m not Shinigami. I’m Life, his younger sister! Well actually, we’re the same age and all… but for some reason our creator made us like that, so yeah!” That surprised him.

“Really?! Then can you tell me more about -”, before he could finish speaking a portal appeared and two figures stepped out.

The first one had long blood-red hair reaching its waist with two dragon horns on top, black soulless eyes and it wore a red kimono. Hashirama couldn’t guess if it was male or female.

The second figure was a woman. She was wearing a long golden dress which looked to be made from big scales, her eye color was something close to orange, with long wavy blond hair that reached her waist, with a red ornamented headband that kept most of her hair in place. Like Life she was holding a golden staff.

“Ah, little Freya, long time no see!”, she then proceeded to embrace the poor girl to death (if it was even possible) not caring that she was being watched by the only mortal in the room.

Seeing that Lady of Time won’t stop squeezing the Goddess of Life anytime soon, Fate turned to the confused man in front of it.

“I apologize for their behavior, but as you see they are quite busy.” As Hashirama just nodded dumbly, it continued, “I think introductions are in order. You are already acquainted with Freya, The Goddess of Life. The one holding her is the Lady of Time, Lady Siel.” Both females hearing their names being mentioned stopped hugging and struggling, turned to give Fate and Senju their full attention.

God of Fate was about to continue when another portal appeared in the room. Death stepped out with his hands full with bags and with a lollipop in the mouth, followed by two green headed receptionists who were holding trays with silverware and plates on one, and with mugs full of steaming beverage on another.

“And that one with horns is God of Death, Shinigami,”, it gestured to the pale man, then placed its palm on its chest, gesturing to itself, “I’m God of Fate, Karma, pleasure to meet you, Hashirama Senju.”

Hashirama, taking a moment to look at each divine being, shook his head and introduced himself, “Shodai Hokage of Konohagakure, Hashirama Senju, nice to meet you.”

Before anyone in the room could say anything Life run up to her brother and gleefully screamed:

“Tea party!”

* * *

 

As the sun was setting dyeing the streets, buildings and any corner it could reach in an orange hue, the old man in ceremonial red and white robes, was walking down the road, with a child holding his hand. The child looked up at her older companion, eyes shining with childish innocence and curiosity.

“Are we there yet, Jiji?” she asked. Earlier this day when he came to visit her at the orphanage, he promised her that he will take her to eat at the place called “Ichiraku Ramen”.

The old man, also known as Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, chuckled.

“Not yet, Naruto, be patient. Those who are patient are always rewarded.” Now determination burning in her eyes, she resolved to be patient. If what Jiji said is true then she will be rewarded at that restaurant, which probably served yummy food and yummy food was a rarity.

They continued walking and soon a stand came into view. Taking a seat and helping his young companion to sit on the stool, she looked around in wonderment, Hiruzen waited until the other customers will be server so they could order.

They didn’t have to wait long till girl, which looked to be in her early teens, came to take their order.

“Good evening Hokage-sama, pleasure to see you, I guess you’ll take the usual?”, he nodded. She was about to turn to give the order to the chef, when she noticed a mop of bright blond hair. As she looked closer, she let out a squeal.  

“Oh my goodness! Just look at you! What a cutie!” As the teenage girl was praising her as the most adorable thing she ever saw, the younger girl blushed at the sudden attention. It seemed to her that she made a good first impression, judging from the fawning that pretty lady was doing. Deciding that the lady was a nice person, she smiled widely and introduced herself.

“Hi! My name is Naruto! What is yours, onee-chan?”

Giving a smile of her own she introduced,

“My name is Ayame!”, at the same time a man walked up to them smiling and introduced himself as well, “And my name is Teuchi! I’m Ayame’s father and the owner of this humble restaurant! Now little one, it looks like it’s your first time here, let me help you…”

This was the day that would forever be burned into, now, four year old Naruto’s mind, as one of the best days of her life. She not only gained two new friends, but also discovered the food of gods - ramen.

* * *

 

“Forgive me for my rudeness, Shinigami-san, but why was I summoned here in the first place?”

It’s been some time since they sat down at a table and started drinking tea and eating snacks. After Life and Zairo emptied their cups and a few plates, they went to play chase nearby, while Lelija brewed more tea for them. The tea was delicious, so were the pastries and shortcakes, but Hashirama was getting bored and would have started fidgeting soon, untill he remembered what he wanted to ask in the first place.

Shinigami gazed at him for a moment, while sipping his tea, when he set down the cup on the table, the God answered in a serious voice.

“Simple, we have a mission for you.” He then lifted the cup again up to his lips. Hashirama looked at the Death as if he grew a second head. ’ _Since when normal spirits are taking missions?!’_  After Siel put down her own mug, she explained,

“You see, we have a problem, but it would be more accurate to say that the world you resided in, when you were alive, is in danger.”

“In other words, no future for that world.” Fate has also thrown in its two cents to the conversation.

“But there’s hope,” Lady of Time continued, “This hope lies in one child, the Child of Prophecy.”

“What do you say Hashirama Senju? Do you want to help to save the world?” Karma was staring at him as if daring him to refuse. At that God of Death, who was in front of Hashirama, stood up, his gaze never leaving him.

”Your task is to look after that child and don’t even dare to mess it up!”  He said it in a ghastly voice.

“Ooh! So in other words I’ll be a guardian angel!” the big goofy grin that the man was adorning right now was starting to irritate said God of Death for some reason.

“Call it whatever you please for all that I care! All I want is your answer, not your opinion or messed up mortal views. Are you up for this task or not?”

The man in front of Shinigami silently sighed. ‘ _Was that god always this grumpy? He could go and play something, like card games for example, those are fun in a good company.’_ He didn’t see Shinigami shiver in disgust which didn’t go unnoticed by others.

There was silence for a few moments between them. Hiding his eyes under the long bangs of black straight hair he remained quiet, pretending that he was thinking deeply. Finally, smiling like a Cheshire cat, he asked. “So… When do I start?”

Life stopped chasing the male receptionist and went to stand beside her brother. Wanting to make sure that he was ready before they guided him to the world of the living, she asked him if he had any questions.

“Yes I do.” He turned his head and gazed at Fate for a moment as if contemplating if he should really ask what was bothering him, since the moment the Goddess of Time and the red head appeared.

“Um… Are you a girl or a boy, Karma-san? Because you know… um… you’re known as female… and…” He was unsure how to ask its gender without insulting the deity.

There was a long pause before everyone, except Fate and Hashirama, who was confused, started roaring in laugher. Shinigami, Freya and Zairo were already on the floor, hand holding their stomachs while the other two were trying to hold their giggles in. Zairo recovering faster than the others, but still giggling a little said what made them laugh even more.

“Karma is known to be genderless, but you never know what it has down there!” Having enough of this, Fate was about to charge at the poor unsuspecting shinobi, since he was the one to start this, the second would be the younger twin of the two Head Receptionists. This, of course, failed because Siel saw this coming and went to aid him. She tried to block the strike with her staff, but instead of blocking the hit, she hit the one she was trying to protect. Everything went black around Hashirama, while deities and receptionists, who were cleaning up just a moment ago, stared wide eyed at the spot where Senju was a moment ago.

Heavy silence settled in.

“What the hell happened?” Zairo was the first one to ask. It was silent until, Lady of Time spoke, voice unsure.

“It seems that I sent him to the world of the living…” Life and Death let out a sigh in relief, at least he won’t be beaten by the angry red head.

“Good, good. It’s three years until his target enters the Ninja Academy. During those years he will have enough time to acquaint himself with the current world and get to know his target.” He concluded, Siel had turned paler with each word that left Shinigami’s lips, while Fate proceeded to take out its anger on the green headed male.  Life, noticing in what state the older female was, asked what’s the matter. What Siel said next made Fate let go of its victim and Life become pale as well.

“I was asked to send him some time in the future, I wasn’t aware of the change of plans it seems…  The Staff has been set some time ago, I sent him two and a half years into the future from the current time in the living world…”

_“You did what?!”_  They all chorused.

* * *

 

Naruto stared at the mirror. Today was Ayame’s day off, or as Naruto dubbed it “Dress me up” day. Since that day when they met, the ramen restaurant’s owner’s daughter always came to visit her at the orphanage and later, her apartment, when she didn’t have to help her father, always carrying bags full of “girly stuff”.

At first she liked to be dressed up in all those dresses, they were always comfy and pretty. She especially liked getting her hair combed. It was nice to be taken care of, especially by a person who liked you.

Later dressing up got kind of boring; put on a dress, take off the dress and so on. Though she still liked her hair being brushed and combed in various styles. Sometimes Ayame took her to the hot springs with her, she decided back then and there that it was the third best thing in the world, second being hair combing and ramen, of course, being the first.

* * *

 

Jiji told her that she can enter Ninja Academy this year, saying that she would turn seven this fall anyway, so the age requirement wouldn’t be much of a problem. She was so happy that she will start academy that she hadn’t slept that night.

When Naruto was four, she wanted to become a ninja so people around her would give her at least some respect, around a year later she finally decided to become one, then everyone in the village would surely acknowledge her. But after reading an adventure book and then a time traveling one, that she got as a present on her fifth birthday from the kind librarian, she decided that she wanted to become a ninja so she could explore the world.

What was the world like outside the village? Were people so cruel and hateful like in this village? When she’ll become a kunoichi she will start her adventure to get her answers, and no one will stop her.

* * *

 

When Naruto woke up in the morning, she had done her morning rituals and sat down to eat her breakfast, which consisted of fried eggs and toast. As she was chewing the toast she glanced at the calendar.

_‘March 1 st, huh? Half a year left till I start the Academy…’, _she absentmindedly wondered.

Finishing the toast she stood up, took the dishes, put them in the sink and washed them so she wouldn’t need to do it in the evening.

Checking the apartment to confirm that everything was in its place, she had put the sandals on, picked up the backpack with a book inside, which was at the apartment entrance, exited her home and locked the door, putting the key in one of her pockets. Today her destination, like almost every day for the past year and a half, was the library.

Around two years ago, when only a few months passed from her fourth birthday, was when Naruto visited the library for the first time. She came here with a goal to learn how to read and write herself. Of course, she could have asked the Hokage or Ichiraku’s duo for help, but she didn’t. They were busy as it is and didn’t want to trouble them. So when she stepped into the building she expected to be “greeted” like everywhere else, in other words, kicked out. Instead she was greeted by a young lady who smiled at her asking if she could help.

That day, the young ninja-to-be gained another friend. Saranie, the librarian, was the one to teach Naruto how to read and write, and more than once complimented the girl with whiskers that she was a very fast learner.

Before she knew it, Naruto had already arrived at her destination. Pushing the door, a bell jingled, letting the occupant in the room know that she entered.

“Ah, Naru-chan, good morning!”, she greeted, waving. At that the girl smiled widely and run up to the table.

“Heya, Sara onee-chan! You look pretty today! Hey are those new glasses?” the young woman chucked and patted the shorter girl’s head.

“Well thank you! Aren’t you charming today as well? And yeah, they are new. But I swear, if one day I’ll see angel wings and a halo on you I won’t be surprised, always looking like one.”

“Thank you…” Naruto stuttered blushing, she never got used to the compliments, but that didn’t mean she disliked them, quite on the contrary, she liked them a lot.

Taking off her backpack she unzipped it and took out a small sized book and put it on the desk at which Saranie sat before she arrived.

“So you read ‘The Warlock’ already? How was it?”, the librarian asked as she went to the desk, pulled the second drawer open, took out the reader’s card and wrote down that the book was returned in good condition.

“It was interesting! I liked that old kind-hearted shepherd, sure, he was strange, who drinks in the name of god? But still! When he died, he made heaven’s gatekeepers to allow them in! The only part I didn’t like was that those two were ghosts in the last chapter.”

“Disliking ghost as ever, I see. Well you enjoyed reading, that’s what counts. Come to think of it, Naru, why are you afraid of them? I understand other kids that are your age, but you’re much more mature to be afraid of them…” The woman with red brimmed glasses wondered aloud, putting her index finger on the lips.

“Because they’re dead! When people die they should be in heaven or hell! Imagine how scary those dead guys must look! And they start throwing things and breaking furniture and even burning houses or just stare at you all the time!” She exclaimed, waving her hands wildly.

What Naruto didn’t tell anyone, was that the real reason why she was afraid of ghosts was because she was terrified that the villagers, who hated her with passion, would haunt her. One thing was a living being glaring at her, but the dead, coldly glaring at her wherever she went, was another story. She was glad that she couldn’t see them, then her already hard life would turn into hell.

“Those are called poltergeists, Naruto. Anyway, ghosts don’t exist, people often imagine seeing one and tell stories about it to get attention, so you don’t have anything to be afraid of.”

“Then how do you explain those screams and curses coming from the forest behind the Hokage monument?!“ At this point Naruto was on the verge on crying and hysterics. Calmly, so Naruto wouldn’t panic even more, the woman with curly hair slowly asked,

“What do you mean? You sure didn’t imagine it? Maybe a couple was having a fight in the woods?” The girl shook her head, terrified.

“No, villagers rarely, if ever, go there… And yesterday, when I was going for a walk I heard cursing! I went to check that open field in the eastern part of the forest, but no one was there!” Saranie didn’t know what to say. Telling Naruto that it was just a fruit of her imagination was useless, the girl believed what she witnessed. Hugging the trembling girl, she tried a slightly another approach.

“You know, if you say that they don’t exist, then they won’t. Or if you think that you saw a ghost, just think that it doesn’t exist or say a prayer. Prayers help I heard, so it should disappear if you say one! Also, some say that they might leave if you ask them nicely.”

When the young girl relaxed a little, the librarian let out a sigh of relief, it seemed that she was successful in calming her down.

After a few minutes passed they broke the hug. Naruto looked like she have had calmed down finally. To take the girl’s mind away from ghosts, which terrified her greatly, the supervisor of the library went to the storage room. When she came back with a book, her visitor was still standing in the same spot as if her feet were glued to the floor.

“Hey, Naru, you’re starting the Ninja Academy this year, right?”, seeing the girl nod, she continued, “And you want to be a good kunoichi, am I right? So take this book. If they didn’t change the curriculum for first years, then you’ll be learning the village’s history, and theory about shinobi this year.”

“You see this book? This is a history book, but it contains not only our village’s history, but all the Elemental Nations’ as well.” She said as she handed the old, worn out book to the short girl, whose small tiny fingers wrapped around it, eyes full of excitement and curiosity.

“Thank you, Saranie onee-chan, you’re the best!”

“Love you too, kiddo.”

* * *

 

On the same day’s evening, when the sun was still in the sky, one girl could be found standing above Hokage Monument Mountain, with a thick book in her hands, forest behind her. The girl had blond hair, bangs framing her cherubic face, three whisker marks adorning each cheek. The rest of her hair was tied into two small, low ponytails, she wore a white shirt with a spiral on the back and a pair of black shorts, the outfit was finished with a pair of blue sandals.

Naruto stood there, overlooking the village. _‘Konoha Village sure is beautiful looking from up here. How such a beauty could house such hateful people?..’_

She shook her head, it’s better if she doesn’t think about the villagers. Then she remembered the contents of the book that her older friend gave her. She read it as soon as she arrived home and finished reading about warring states era and Konoha under Shodai’s rule. To think that such powerful people existed, and built this village, it was amazing!

There were also pictures in that book. The Shodai and Madara had pretty hair, almost girly, if you asked her. She would bet that those old hags in the main marketplace would be green with envy if they saw men with such hair. At that train of thought she giggled, totally forgetting that it was getting dark and the sun was setting down, and that the forest that was possibly haunted was right behind her.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch…_

She heard footsteps, which were getting closer and closer pretty fast. As she turned around to greet whoever it was, she froze like a statue at who she saw. Noticing that the girl was looking straight at him, the newcomer blinked at the girl, then grinned at her.

“Hey! You can see me!”, ignoring that the child was still standing and unmoving, he waved at the girl, “Hey, are you- ”

Before he could finish, a high pitched scream was heard all over Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net 2014/09/01  
> -Rangrids


	3. How it feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto, Kishimoto –sensei does, unless he gives the rights to Naruto to me as a birthday present.  
> Special thanks to by Beta Konomon.

* * *

 

When Hashirama opened his eyes, the first thing to greet him, was a sight of the sunlight, filtering through the leaves of the tree branches. _‘Beautiful…’_ And then his vision was blocked by none other than the face of the male receptionist who couldn’t, for once, get his name right.

“Ramen dude! Finally awake I see!” ‘ _How from Hashirama it changed into ramen?!’_

Giving Zairo a glare he politely asked, “Zairo-san, can you move aside please? I would like to stand up and my name’s Hashirama.”      

“Hashi, ‘Rama or Ramen, whatever your name is, it’s too difficult to pronounce.” He ignored another glare from the shinobi, who now was standing up and continued his speech.

“Back to business, ‘Rama dude, ” at that Hashirama’s eyebrow twitched, but he remained silent, “you got sent two and something years into the future from the time you had to be in…” The shinobi nodded, not caring about the time travel in the slightest, but showing that he was listening and that Zairo should continue if he has anything else to say.

“Now your target is around six years and four months old, and will be starting her education in the Ninja Academy this September. Blond hair, blue eyes, tanned skin and she has whisker marks on each of her cheeks, due to her mother being Kyuubi’s second Jinchuuriki.”

When he finished, he handed an envelope to the dark haired man.

“Inside is the information that some creatures, demons, angels or whatever they are, I don’t know, were gathering for the past 7 years. Everything else you will have to find out yourself. Lady Siel asked me to give you this as her and Karma-sama’s apology for blasting you here by accident.

Freya-sama and Lady Siel would have sent you back where you should have been, but Shinigami-sama said that it wouldn’t be fun, whatever he meant by that.”

As the former Hokage was about to open the envelope, a loud “Kraaaaaa” was heard. Looking up both saw a large bird over their heads. The next moment it dropped something and his messenger had almost blown up his ear drums.

“What the fuck! What is this gooey shit?! Wait, it is shit!” The green head cursed, disgusted as the warm, yet smelly thing, was now spreading all over his head.

Hashirama decided that he still wanted to have the gift of hearing, dead or not, so he left the clearing that they were in and went to explore the village to see how much it changed in his absence, while his upset, now ex-companion, was still screaming his lungs out.

* * *

 

When Naruto went for a walk on the last day of the winter, (which seemed to avoid Konoha this year) her feet took her to the forest behind the Hokage Mountain. The blonde girl was walking through the forest when she heard someone screaming.

Curiosity killed the cat, Naruto decided to investigate. She went to the direction of the noise. The closer Naruto got, the better she heard who was shouting, it seemed to be a male voice, cursing like the sailor she once “had the pleasure” to meet. Ignoring that her mind was screaming to just leave it be and don’t get involved in whatever it was, she reached the clearing.

Only to find it empty except for the dead bird which seemed to have a strangled neck and had been stomped all over.

Looking around, she asked in unsure, quiet voice;

“Hello? Is anybody here?” A rustle in the bushes to her left, that could be heard, was followed by a hushed “Shit!”.

_‘Okay, Naruto, stay calm! If it’s really a guy and he tries anything, just do what Ayame nee-chan taught you- always kick between the legs.’_ Gathering her courage, Naruto went toward the bushes. Only to find that, yet again, no one was there.

She broke in cold sweat and gulped loudly. _‘Stay calm, Naruto! Think! You have better hearing than most people, Jiji told you so, so there’s no way you misheard that someone was screaming bad words here. And there was someone in the bushes… but where is he? If it was a ninja then I would have seen a smoke or a blur… Unless… No! No! That cannot be! They don’t exist, they shouldn’t! I gotta be calm… I’m calm, totally calm… I’m not calm!’_

* * *

 

Life heard a poof behind herself and turned around to see the perturbed Zairo.

“Welcome back! Hey, what’s that white goo on your head?”

“Almost got noticed by Kyuubi’s Jinchuuriki, but mission has been successfully accomplished, Freya-sama.” Without saying anything more he vanished.

Goddess of Life blinked in confusion. How unusual…

“What was that about?” She heard her sibling ask.

* * *

 

“Wow, Hiruzen, you sure got old…”, he whistled out loud.

Earlier, when Hashirama left the annoying messenger behind, the deceased shinobi went to explore the village. Gates stood as proud as ever, he also recognized a lot of buildings and streets, but there were some that he didn’t. It was like something tore through the village and it had to be rebuilt, moreover the village got larger.

Seeing yet another familiar road, the one that led to the academy, he decided that’s where he’ll be heading next. When he arrived it was quiet, but faint instructors’ voices could be heard from the classrooms.

Wanting to look around more, the ghost went to the main doors of the building, but his hand went through the door handle. He blinked. _‘Strange… I could touch the envelope that Zairo-san gave me, which is like any object here, yet why my hand gone past the door handle? But nevertheless… It’s a neat ability! Maybe being a spirit here isn’t so bad.’_

Next he tried to just walk into the doors, which, of course, he went through. Still experimenting with his new found powers, he went to a random room, which happened to be the room in which he saw a person he didn’t expect to see.

The ghost had to take a second look at the old man, to confirm that it really was his and Tobirama’s former student.

* * *

 

Right now the former Hokage was walking down the road to the park, coming from the direction of Hokage Tower which was as impressive as always, like it never got touched by time. Night has fallen already so there weren’t a lot of people in the streets, most already had eaten their dinner and went to sleep.

The spirit arrived at the park, sat down on a nearest bench (he still wondered how he didn’t pass through the objects on which he tried to sit) and tilted his head up to look at the stars. _‘It sure is a beautiful night.’_

* * *

 

At the same time that late evening, Naruto had finished reading the book that she took from the library. As she put down the book she just finished beside the notebook, she glanced at its cover.

“The Guardian Angel”, she read the cover aloud.  The girl walked to the window in the kitchen, leaned on it and looked up at the clear night sky. Her sky blue eyes, as if on a cloudless day, reflected the little sparks of light coming from the stars, loneliness and sadness accompanying her. Then after the pause, she softly spoke:

“Everyone has one, even if the person is very bad. So that means that I, a so called demon, also have one. I wonder what mine is like….”

* * *

 

“Achoo!” Hashirama sneezed, someone probably was thinking about him.

“Are ghost even supposed to sneeze?” He asked aloud, but didn’t get an answer, no one could hear him anyway.

* * *

 

Next morning the deceased Senju clan head could be found in the missions’ room. Today Hashirama’s self-appointed mission was to haunt the current Hokage and possibly get some kind of useful information. He was watching genins reporting the C-rank mission, when they finished, another team came in. It continued like that till the afternoon. So after the lunch break, he continued to haunt Sandaime who retreated to his office.

When Sandaime sat down at the desk, which was buried under huge stacks of paperwork, he let out a long, tired sigh.

“This never ends…”

“Believe me, I know.”, came an unheard reply.

Hiruzen stared at the papers for another five minutes, mentally preparing himself, before he starting reading and signing them, all the time being watched by the bored ghost who sat near the window to his right. After a few hours his work was interrupted by the arrival of an ANBU in a weasel mask.

“Take off your mask, Itachi-kun.”

The masked shinobi did as he was told, revealing a young boy, no older than 11, obviously an Uchiha, which surprised Hashirama.

“I assume that you learned something.”

“Yes, Hokage-sama. As you know my clan, The Uchihas, are planning a coup.” The village leader gave a nod to Itachi to continue, “We have approximately a year or two at best.” At that Hiruzen let out a sigh, face grim.

“I see, we have some time to figure out how to stop this… Anything else?

“No, Hokage-sama.” Came an emotionless reply, to which The Professor nodded again.

“Good job, Itachi-kun, you’ve done well, dismissed.”

 “Yes, Hokage-sama.” He put back his mask, bowed and left silently like he arrived.

“I’m getting too old for this…”

Hashirama just sat where he was, silent. Uchihas were planning a coup and he couldn’t do anything at all. He stood up, sadness clear in his eyes.

“How did it come to this..?”

He let out a breath. It was hopeless, he was just a ghost, he couldn’t do anything, nor ask someone for help, since no one could see him. He stopped. If no one could see him, then what about his target that he was supposed to look after?

Wait.

His target!

* * *

 

Hashirama came back to the forest, where he first woke up in this world, in hopes that by some miracle Zairo was still around or that he magically appeared. The man gave him the description of his target’s appearance, and he hadn’t seen anyone matching the said description. What was worse that he didn’t ask for a name, but at least he figured that his target was female, hearing how the rude receptionist was referring to the child.

He was pacing around the clearing when he faintly heard a child’s giggling.

“Might as well go and check what children these days are up to.” That being said, he went in that direction from where the giggles were coming from.

When he came out of the forest he couldn’t believe his luck. The girl he was trying to find was right in front of him, staring wide eyed at him. He grinned at her, it seemed she could see him!

“Hey! You can see me!”, ignoring that the child was still standing and unmoving, he waved at the girl, “Hey, are you- ”

And then she screamed bloody murder.

Hashirama thought that Zairo had had the most impressive set of lungs, guess he was too quick to judge. The girl was still screaming, but at least the volume lessened, though her shrieks were now accompanied by tears, waving hands and rambling something he couldn’t decipher, till she suddenly passed out.

He stared at the girl who was out cold on the ground, dumbfounded. What will he do now? He just scared his possible target into fainting.

“I guess I’ll just wait here for her to wake up…”

* * *

 

Naruto opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to realize that she wasn’t in her bedroom, but outside, lying on the cold ground. _‘How did I get here? Oh wait I was near the forest when…’_ Her blood ran cold. Slowly sitting up, her heart was beating against her ribcage as if trying to escape, even hearing it in her ears, Naruto took deep breaths trying to reassure herself.

“It was a dream, it was not real, I just somehow fell asleep here. There wasn’t any ghost here, yeah that’s it.”

“What ghost?” asked a male voice behind her.

Naruto turned stiffly to look behind her, when she saw who was talking to her, she snapped her head back and stared ahead, cold sweat running down the temple.

_‘Okay, Naruto, remember what Saranie onee-san told you. It’s just the fruit of your imagination…’_ turning again to look behind, Naruto found the man still sitting cross-legged, staring at her a little bit annoyed, but also curious.

“What?” he asked. She quickly looked away. _‘It’s not real, it’s not real, it’s not real, God save me! It’s NOT real! STOP! I’m not a coward! I’m brave! I must not cry, I cannot cry! Only the weak cry! But what can I do..?  But what If it’s the real Shodai that the villagers summoned? He will kill me. He’s the strongest ninja to ever live, only matched by Madara who could control Kyuubi itself! I don’t want to die yet… I haven’t traveled around the world yet… No, I won’t die here! I refuse! It’s a coward’s way, but right now I must survive!’_

Hashirama was staring at the girl. First she screams bloody murder, faints, wakes up and then is shooting glances at him, her eyes clearly expressing that she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. He was surprised when she stood up abruptly and dashed into the dark forest leaving only a cloud of dust behind.

He stared bewildered at the direction that she ran off to. He was about to chase her when he noticed a book on the ground. Without thinking he picked up the book, which should have passed right through his hand. He blinked. _‘Maybe I can touch things that were earlier touched by her? But more importantly…’_

“Hey! Wait up! You forgot your book!”

* * *

 

Naruto ran through the empty village as fast as her tiny legs could allow her. She arrived at her apartment door and was trying to put the key in the keyhole for the fifth time already, failing to do so due to her shaking hands.

On her sixth try she succeeded. Entering and slamming the door of the small apartment, she locked it. Slowly making her way to the sink, still trembling, she filled the glass with water, spilling some in the process, she went to the table which had two chairs standing on each side, pulled one and sat down setting the glass down as well.

Naruto, who started calming down, stared at the glass, not actually looking at it as today’s events passed in her mind. In the morning she got the history book from Saranie onee-chan, read it, went to the forest with that book, was looking at the village then met _him._

The girl resembling the fox kit looked through the window, sure enough it was dark outside. _‘How long I was lying there?’_ She glanced to the opposite side of the room where the clock on the wall was. Its shorter arrow pointing at two and the longer one at twelve, showing that it was two in the morning.

The blond let out a silent, tired breath, drank the water and headed to bed. ‘ _It’s late, I better go to bed, I probably am not thinking properly right now. I can think what to do about that staring creep tomorrow.’_

* * *

 

Over the horizon the sun was peaking over the tops of the trees, rising into the sky, basking the world in light and warmness. People all over the Elemental Nations rose from their slumber, getting ready for the new day. Merchants setting up their stores, bakeries baking bread and pastries, house wives cooking breakfast for their families and children getting ready for school, while their fathers were out to work.

As the sun was peaking through the curtains of certain girl’s home, some of its rays were poking the child’s eyelids. The girl opened her eyes and quickly closed them, clearly not satisfied being woken up. But since she was already awake, she got out of bed, bare feet touching the cold wooden floor.

Naruto, still half asleep, made her way to the kitchen, opened the fridge, took out the open pack of milk and drank it. While drinking she let her eyes lazily wonder around the kitchen. Only a second later to spit a mouthful of her drink.

“Hello! You forgot the book back there, so I came to give it back!”

The newcomer was a man that looked to be in his twenties. Black pants and high-collar shirt, red plate armor, white bandages wrapped around his ankles going up, he also wore a pair of black sandals. And he was sitting in _her_ chair at the table.

She was standing near the fridge, unmoving, not even breathing, holding the opened pack of milk, almost resembling a stone statue made by Gorgon, by how still she was, and at loss what to do.

That creep from yesterday somehow found her, followed and broke into her flat. Remembering Hiruzen once telling her that charging headlong into something was always a big no-no, she tried to calm down as much as she could, before starting the interrogation to find a way to kick that bastard out.

Finally remembering how to fill the lungs with air, she took several deep breaths in, like she was taught, and started unsure;

“Um… thank you…”

The man beamed at her, “You’re welcome!” Getting a little boost of courage Naruto bombarded the second occupant in the room with questions.

“Who the heck are you? Why do you look like Shodai? Why you are here? And… how did you break in?!” she was all, but shouting at the man in front of her.

The black head shoved his hands in front of him showing that he didn’t mean any harm. “Woah! Woah! I came in peace!” In answer he only got a glare which looked more like a pout on the child’s face. He sighed, it seems like it won’t be easy to get his target’s trust.

Answering in order the questions he started, “Name’s Hashirama Senju. I look like that because that’s how I look and the way I was born. I am here to return your book, that you left near the forest and look after you. I got in by passing through the walls.”

“Liar! Shodai died long ago!”

“I’m a spirit and no one but you can see me, and didn’t I say earlier that I got here through the walls? Oh and the book is outside the doors, for some reason I couldn’t bring it pass the door…” He was answered by the silence and the unbelieving stare.

“That’s impossible. I’ve never been able to see ghosts. And ghosts don’t exist!”

“How are you so sure?” He asked rising an eyebrow at the six years old.

“Because I said that they don’t exist! That means they don’t exist! Now leave!” looking at the female occupant in the room, he shook his head. He wouldn’t deny that her words actually hurt a little where the beating heart was supposed to be.

“Sorry, but I cannot. I have to look after you.” Came a reply full with determination in the tone of his voice.  Naruto gaped at her uninvited guest in shock, what will she do now?!

“I don’t care! Just leave, you old pervert!”

“Old pervert?!” He shouted aghast.

* * *

 

“Sara onee-chan, do you see… um… something unusual today?” Was the first thing Naruto said when she got to the library. To say that she was freaked out was to put it mildly. True to his words, the man went pass the walls and objects, the only exception being objects that she touched, but that didn’t apply to the doors. What freaked her out more was that no one was able to see him, no one.

The librarian looked at the younger girl quizzically, noting that said girl was rather pale. She was looking around franticly, muscles tense, as if she expected to be ambushed at any moment.  

“No, why do you ask?”

“There’s… there’s someone following me.”, a whisper full of fear came from the girl. Hearing that the young woman in glasses gasped.

“Naruto, are you sure?”

“Yeah, he always goes where I go. He followed me home and was following me this whole morning too! But no one sees him!”

“Of course I do, I have to.” Came an answer from the ghost, who Naruto tried to dutifully ignore with all her might.

“Naruto, have you told anyone else? How long has he been following you? Did he touch you? What does he look like?” The librarian was worried about her young friend’s safety, who she was bombarding with questions right now. But to help her to the best of her abilities she must know with what they’re dealing with right now.

“No, you’re the only one who knows. I met that pervert only yesterday evening, I don’t know if he touched me, I was mostly asleep, but he had long hair and dressed in red armou-” she would have finished if she hadn’t been interrupted by the librarian who seemed to start emitting fire.

_“What?!”_

“I’m not a pervert! I had a wife that I loved! Honest!” Hashirama yelled at both females in the room. That proved to be futile since the one who could see him denied his existence and the other one couldn’t see nor hear him.

“I’ll show that peeping creep! Naruto, let’s go, we are going to pay Hokage-sama a visit!” Declaring her intensions she grabbed Naruto’s tiny hand and rushed out the building followed by the complaining former Hokage.

* * *

 

Sarutobi pinched the bridge of his nose. He had an awful feeling that something would happen, but didn’t expect _this_ of all things _._ In his office and outside of it was a horde of women all demanding that he should ban the infamous Toad Sage from public baths, hot springs and any spa that were in the village.

“Ladies, please, I think you got it-”

“Hokage-sama! That pervert has been peeping on a little girl!” Interrupted an enraged woman.

“Moreover that he’s been spying in hot springs and public baths!” Came a complain.

“This cannot be tolerated!” Shouted another.

Naruto even though was being squished by an army of infuriated females in the room, was amazed, but also rather happy. An hour ago when Saranie dragged her to Hokage’s office they bumped into Ayame who had finished a delivery order. The young librarian rattled the whole tale of a pervert, which was overheard by some passing women, following that was the interrogation, more eavesdropping and some more questioning. In less than an hour, half of Konoha’s female population stormed the Hokage Tower.

People in the village might not have liked Naruto, but women, the younger ones especially, somewhat tolerated her and stood up for the fellow female occasionally, like now. They wouldn’t let someone get away at molesting a child, demon brat or not, it was a girl, and girls must be protected!

To say that Hashirama was depressed was an underestimation. He has incurred the wrath of female population of his village, was accused of being a creep, a pervert and to top it all of a child molester. All because of some pervert named Jiraya, (who seemed to be notorious here) they thought him to be.

Moreover, his target was ignoring his existence. As old Hokage tried to pacify the angry mob of women, stating that Jiraya wasn’t even in the village, Hashirama sat there, outside the office, aura surrounding the man in all its gloomy glory and it didn’t seem like it would go away anytime soon. Just like the women screaming demands and swearing vengeance against him or more specifically The Toad Sage.

* * *

 

“Achoo!”

“Kyaaaaa! Pervert! Get out!” upon being noticed the white haired man ran away before the enraged women could get him and pummel him into the ground. It was enough for him getting beaten by Tsunade once, he didn’t want to try that again.

“Achoo!” he sneezed again _. ‘What the hell? Have I caught a cold? No, probably the ladies are thinking about me as they read my books!’_ He giggled to himself perversely. His giggles were interrupted by another sneeze.

* * *

 

“Hey, Naruto, what are you up to today? Naruto, that’s your name, right?”

Today was the second day of haunting. The ghost was trying to get attention from the only one who could see him, but to no avail. Hashirama had to admit that the girl was really stubborn and knew to never give up. Those were good traits to have for a ninja, but not in the situation like this. The blonde with whisker marks was determined to ignore the spirit that followed her everywhere in hopes that it would leave her alone.

Naruto tried praying, both in shrine and at home, but she didn’t know even one proper prayer to save her life. And the ghost was still following her. That left her with the only option, which was to ignore the ghost, since “asking” him to leave proved to be fruitless.

* * *

 

“Wow! Where does it all go?” asked the awed Kami no Shinobi. The Jinchuuriki was eating her seventh bowl of ramen already and she won’t be stopping anytime soon judging from the pace she was eating at. Hashirama honestly pitied the poor man, who will ask blonde’s hand in marriage, his wallet too.

A boy or a young man somewhere sneezed.

* * *

 

On the forth day’s evening, Hashirama Senju could be found staring at the door of his target’s bedroom, a frown marring his face.

Earlier this day, like usual, Hashirama was tagging along with the girl, trying to get her attention or at least try to get to know her better. First out of the two goals failed since the girl was denying his presence. Second was kind of a success.

As they were walking down the busy streets he noticed how villagers behaved around the child. He was rather confused.

As the girl passed by, she got nasty glares from civilians, even some from shinobi. Like that wasn’t enough, older women gossiped about the ‘demon child’ and were silenced by others speaking something about taboo. Those who seemed to act more civilized were the ones of younger generation of the village. They didn’t openly show their dislike for the girl, just simply ignored her, but younger girls seemed to like little Naruto. Of course she had friends and people that loved her, but only few; such as the Ramen restaurant duo, Hiruzen and the librarian.

_“Strange… I know that at least a few decades have passed since I passed away, the culture and society has probably changed since then… But why avoid the child like it’s a plague, moreover call her a demon of all things?! No child should be treated like that! As far as I’ve seen, she’s just a normal girl. Sure she’s stubborn, afraid of ghosts, always reading books in her free time, more mature than most her age and grew faster than she should… But she’s also kind, sweet, friendly and loving girl to those who are dear to her.”_

When they got back, Naruto rushed to her bedroom and slammed the door shut right in his face. He didn’t go and try to comfort her, it was clear she didn’t want him anywhere near, especially right now.

Senju let out a breath as he heard a sob or a muffled scream, coming from the other side of the door.

“Something happened in this village, and there’s a high chance that she’s the scapegoat by the looks of it… I must find out.” The ghost whispered, now determined to find the answers and help the girl.

* * *

 

The ghost was starting to get worried. It was the seventh day since he started looking after the girl. Naruto was very pale compared to their first meeting. Instead of being sun kissed, she was as white as a sheet. He also noticed that her breathing changed and she started to sweat more, it was obvious that the girl was getting sick. Hashirama mentally cursed himself. He was supposed to be a guardian angel! Yet here he was following his target and terrifying her every day. He was only making it worse.

* * *

 

Naruto got ill. There were no words to describe how grateful the Legendary shinobi was to the waitress of the ramen stand and the supervisor of the library for taking care of Naruto.

It took three more days till the young girl started to get better and didn’t need constant attention. Ayame and Saranie would have taken care of Naruto, but they already used up their days off. Ayame had to help out her father, these days more costumers came in, and the librarian was busy with paperwork due to the nearing end of study year, and everyone needed to return their books.

During those days, Hashirama tried to stay away from the girl’s bedroom, only checking on her when she was asleep, afraid to worsen her condition by stressing her.

The spirit of the first Hokage was yet again standing in front of the bedroom door. He reached out his hand, fingers curling into the fist he lightly knocked on the door, or at least tried to, as his hand went through. But that attempted knock served its purpose to notify the girl that he was coming in, when he heard a sharp intake of air behind the door.

He passed through the door, stopping to look over the sick girl. Hashirama smiled a little in relief that some color returned to her skin.

“Why?” He was startled by the question. It was the first time in a week and a half that she spoke to him.

“Why?” She repeated again, still quietly. “Why me? What did I ever do to them, you? I didn’t kill anyone, I didn’t seduce anyone. I was alone! I have no parents! I was a good girl, I did nothing wrong. So why?!” At this point the girl who sat curled up in her blanket was screaming hysterically and crying for the first time in front of someone.

“Why do they hate me? Why do they ignore me? Why call me a demon! I don’t get it! They even summoned you to haunt me! Why..?”

Naruto was glaring straight in Hashirama’s eyes accusingly. She didn’t know if it was still because of the illness or strong emotions, but she was feeling like she was burning, yet freezing inside. Like a hole has opened somewhere in her chest, sucking everything in but the flames around it.

The ghost stared at the girl, face and eyes showing no emotion. As the girl curled more into herself and the blanket, hiding her eyes from the view, he slowly stepped forward, quietly as not to alert his target, towards the bed and sat down beside her.

Naruto went rigid when she felt the bed shift and went numb when the hand appeared on her covered head. It was a strange sensation, she thought absentmindedly. The palm has big, kind of heavy, nor hot nor cold, yet calming and comforting at the same time.

“Look at me.” It wasn’t a request, it was an order. The six years old was terrified, yet complied, turning to look at the spirit, bloodshot eyes wide as the saucers and full of fear.

“I… I saw how the villagers are towards you. I cannot say that I understand it fully. I’m confused why they do this. In my eyes you’re just a child, like any other in this village. I don’t know the pain of always being hated by fellow villagers, but… I know how it feels to be ignored and to be alone, how painful it is to feel like you don’t exist…”

“Ignored..? Alone..?” two silent questions were heard.

“Familiar, no?” He chuckled humorlessly. Then he continued, “When I died I wanted to be left in peace, to do what I liked, meet my loved ones once they joined me in the afterlife. But that didn’t happen, during those years I spent there I haven’t met anyone, it was lonely, you know. Then I got sent here by gods to help you, sure, I should have arrived earlier, but I’m here now.”

He heard murmurs coming from the bundle on the bed, words muffled by the blanket. Wanting to hear more clearly he asked her to repeat it louder.

“I’m sorry.” The Senju patriarch blinked at the white cocoon in question.

“I’m sorry. I ignored you and you were lonely!  I know how it feels. When you’re alone, you feel sad and empty here”, she wriggled her small hand out of white fabric, and pointed with a tiny finger at the left side of the chest. ”It makes you want to cry. And when no one acknowledges you, you just… You wanna do anything, even if it’s embarrassing, that people would see you… to give you some attention… I’m very sorry, I know how it feels, but I let you feel the same pain, I shouldn’t have done that. But I won’t do it again.”

The man gave a little heartfelt smile to the girl. Stroking the girl’s still covered head, trying to comfort her both with gesture and words.

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean to hurt, you were just afraid. It’s okay to be afraid, that’s what makes us humans, well, you at least.”

“I’m sorry… I’m really, really, really sorry! I won’t do it again! That’s a promise! And I don’t break promises!” She girl was bawling her eyes out, apologizing, while Hashirama was still stroking the child’s head.

“Shh… It’s okay, it’s okay… Just let it out.”

Naruto peaked underneath the blanket at the ghost. She was still afraid. Afraid that he meant harm only, and was pulling her leg, pretending to be friendly. But during those days that he was following her he hadn’t done anything, anything at all. He said that he had to look after her, and that it was his duty. He tried to talk to her, get her attention, get to know her better. When she was feeling bad during her worst stages of sickness, he gave her space, or like that time when they came back from a walk around the streets of the village.

The Jinchuuriki came to the conclusion: This ghost wasn’t a bad one. He wasn’t like those spirits in the stories. But that didn’t mean she wasn’t afraid of them in general.

Still feeling a moving hand on her head and hearing those softly spoken words of comfort, that Naruto saw parents do to their children when they were upset, she was so jealous back then. But now someone actually saw how she really felt and was comforting her.

She felt that hole in her chest closing up, that coldness and burning hotness lessening, instead she felt… warm. It felt like that time when she met Hokage-Jiji, or Ayame onee-chan and Teuchi-oji, or Saranie onee-chan.

She couldn’t take it anymore. Overwhelmed by the strong emotions wanting to burst out, she hugged the spirit. She noted yet again that he felt nor hot, nor cold, like something was there, but at the same time wasn’t, it really was a strange sensation. Naruto felt the man’s longer limbs wrapping around her, returning the hug. Eyes bursting with tears anew, she buried her face in the ghost’s chest. She didn’t care that she was somehow hugging a being that didn’t belong among the living at the moment.

Few hours passed like that while one was silently comforting and the other one venting its bottled up emotions out. The older one of the two broke the hug and looked the younger one in the eyes.

Beaming at Naruto, the ghost extended its arm for a handshake, “Let’s start over, shall we? I’m Hashirama Senju, your guardian angel!”

The girl looked at Hashirama in confusion. Registering what he said, she gave a small, real smile to the Shodai. Also extending her hand and taking much bigger hand of Hashirama’s to shake, she said:

“Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, the one who will become the best kunoichi and travel around the world!”

“Pleasure to meet you/ ya!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that in Japan the school year starts in spring, but I made it start in the fall, just like here in Europe. Making it pure Japanese wouldn’t be so fun without mixing some European things I think.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading the third chapter of HauntKage!  
> Originally posted on fanfiction.net 2014/09/08  
> -Rangrids


	4. The truth, the promise and the start of something beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to by BETA – Konomon  
> Another special thanks goes to Legionary Prime, for suggesting an idea.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

* * *

 

The dyes spilled on the blue sheets of the sky, dyeing it red, later darkening it into dark blue and finally black. Sparks of light appeared, like little children filling out of kindergarten to their parents’ arms. Night has fallen on the village, welcoming those few who were still awake into its embrace, but failing to invite one young girl.

“Naruto, it’s late.” A voice of a man from the doorway was heard. Pausing on the paragraph she was about to read, Naruto tilted her head up then to the right to look at her flat-mate.

“A few more pages. I will finish this chapter and I will go to sleep, okay?” She said, giving a sheepish smile to the ghost. In return she got a sigh.

“Fine, but don’t stay up too late or start reading another chapter. Reading too much is bad for your eyes. We don’t want you wearing glasses, do we?”

“Nope!”

He shook his head, a small smile adorning his face. “Good night then, see you in the morning.”

“Good night, old man!”

“I’m not old! I might have been around forty when I died, but now I’m in my twenties! I’m young!” 

“Yeah, yeah! Now shoo.” She waved her hand at the grumbling man.

When he left, Naruto continued to read the book. Finishing the chapter, she marked the page and put the book on a nightstand. After lying down on her back, wrapping herself in the warm blanket, her mind wandered.

It’s been already a month since that day, that she gave a chance to the spirit haunting her. Back then Naruto thought that it would be weird, she meant, really weird, to live with a ghost. It was a scary thought too. Who the hell does that? But now, after a month in the company of the Shodai, she would have a hard time imagining a day without him following her around. 

The young Uzumaki came to like the dark haired man. It was fun to tease him about his hair, age and simply to talk to him. He would curl into a ball and fall into the sea of gloominess, start denying things or just keep a good conversation, depending on the situation at hand. Those moments were both amusing and annoying.

He was always with her, keeping her company and looking after her like a big brother or a father would. Naruto wouldn’t say it out loud, but she was rather happy. Always waking up to be greeted with a smile, a ‘good morning’ and going to sleep with a ‘good night’. It was still something like from another world to her, something alien.

Jinchuuriki moved her hand, put the tiny palm on her chest, where the small organ was beating and pumping blood inside. _‘It feels warm here. Come to think of it, Jiji said that when you feel very happy, you feel warm inside. Same goes for love, doesn’t matter if it’s love for a lover or a family. I know I love Saranie, Ayame, they are my elder sisters, Shisui too! He’s my older brother! I love Jiji, he’s my grandpa, Teuchi also – he’s my uncle. They all are my family. I love them and they love me. That’s why I’m happy. What about Shodai? Isn’t he lonely? It must be hard, to not being able to see your loved ones for so long… If he’ll stay with me, then maybe I’ll come to see him as a second older brother? I probably will, I guess.’_

She giggled at her “silly” thoughts and moved to lie on the side. _‘I didn’t have a family from the beginning. But right now I have one. We might not be blood related, but we’re family. It kinda feels strange and funny to think about it, but I like the feeling… The feeling of having a family… ’_

Naruto blinked. Her eyes hurt a little and were getting watery. She blinked again, trying to hold the tears back. She took a sharp breath in, then another, trying to calm down, it was useless, tears were flowing already.

“Naruto, you’re asleep?” She heard a whisper. Hashirama was standing in the open doorway again, probably checking if she went to sleep. The girl shook her head, not trusting her voice to say anything at the moment. Feeling the bed shift, she turned on her other side, facing the wall which held the door. From the corner of her eye she could see Hashirama sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at her, dark eyes laced with worry, yet warm as always.

“Want to talk about it?” He asked her quietly. Naruto just stared at the space, but asked after few, silent minutes.

“I’m not sad, but why am I crying?” Hashirama narrowed his eyes, making him look very serious.

“How are you feeling then?”

“Happy, I think.” The blonde turned her head to look at the older man.

“Then those are tears of happiness, silly.” He replied her in a serious voice.

Naruto blinked at him, then a giggle escaped from her. The ghost’s face lost its serious demeanor, now he was adorning a soft smile.

“Hey, Shodai. Are you a magician instead of a shinobi by any chance? Because when I feel sad, (but not this time) you come to comfort and talk to me, even if I don’t want to. But then I start to talk and after that I feel better.”

He stared at her with an unreadable expression in his eyes, when suddenly he burst out laughing, finding it funny that the girl called him a magician.

As the spirit was laughing merrily, Naruto gazed at it. Yes, it was an alien feeling to have somebody constantly with her, to share worries and happiness, exchanging small things. But she didn’t mind at all. Her home felt more homely, bright and kind of lively. It was nice and warm not only in her home, but in her soul as well. With a smile she closed her eyes and let slumber take her to the dreamlands.

* * *

 

“Good morning!” Naruto received her daily greeting from a widely smiling man. Her back straightening as she stiffened. The six years old still had to get used to the idea that she didn’t live alone anymore. Shoulders slumping, she relaxed. Giving a small, still sleepy, smile in return she greeted him;

“Good mornin’ ”

As Naruto was walking around the kitchen, preparing breakfast, Senju watched her before asking.

“So what book were you reading? Adventure? Fantasy? Fairy tale?”

“A time travel one.” She answered taking out eggs, milk and bacon from the fridge. That answer piqued the ghost’s interest.

“Oh? How is it? Do you like it? Tell me.” Naruto glanced at the transparent man shuffling on the chair like a child excited for a field trip. She sometimes wondered who was the bigger child, she or he? Shaking her head, she gave a short summary of the book.

“The boy ran into a place that can take you to the past. Since he got stuck there he decided to change the future for the better, like probably anyone else would.”

“I see, did he succeed?”

“I haven’t read the whole book, ya know.”

Hashirama pouted, which the blonde in pajamas noted, surprisingly, didn’t look so disturbing like on the faces of other men.

A silence settled in the kitchen, only frying eggs and bacon could be heard. Deciding to break the silence, to start a new conversation, he questioned her again.

“After you’ll return this book, what will you take next?”

“I don’t know yet, maybe instead of reading I’ll start taijutsu training or just train to wield weapons.” She said, putting the warm food on the plate.

“Why?” He narrowed his eyes, lips turning downward into a frown. The shinobi had a feeling that he won’t like what he’ll hear.

“Well… I’ll be starting Ninja Academy. It won’t hurt to get a little ahead!” _‘Stupid! He won’t buy it! Damn, I should just have said that I’ll take another history book. No… that’s a sorry excuse even for a stupid reason. Who am I kidding? He’ll find out anyway.’_

“That’s not your real reason.” He stated.

Naruto just stared at Senju with a deadpanned expression. _‘Thought so…’_ Letting out a long, suffering sigh, she thought how she’ll explain herself, and from where to start.

“My birthday is coming up, it’s on October… And well, you see, I thought I should train a little, you know, to be able protect myself better…” The young fox look-alike gazed at the wooden floor. _‘Hmm... I wonder what kind of wood they were made from? Hmm… there’s three… five… eight… wooden boards… and there’s- ’_

“Why would you need protection on your birthday? Yes, the villagers dislike and ignore you, or just give glares, but they don’t attack you, so there’s no reason for them to assault you on your special day.” She glanced at the still sitting Hokage, gone was the jolly man, in his place now was The Shodai Hokage. Naruto gulped – her throat was dry. Heaviness was bubbling in her stomach.

“Kyuubi.”  

“Explain in more detail, please.”

“I was born on the same day the Kyuubi attacked the village, but it was defeated by Yondaime. Personally, I think that they see it in me. I have whisker marks, just like a fox and I was born on the same day it appeared… Maybe, I’m its kid? Just in human form, ya know?”

Realization hit him just like an archer making perfect a hit on its mark. Hashirama stared at Naruto, eyes wide. He whispered only one word: "Jinchuuriki..."

Confusion seeping into her blue eyes, she repeated unsure, “Jinchuuriki..? Doesn’t that mean “Power of Human Sacrifice”?” Flinching as Hokage stood up immediately after hearing her question, she stood where she was, like her feet were glued to the wooden panels of the floor. Her gaze never leaving the transparent figure as it moved back and forth, mumbling something right under his nose.

“One, Kyuubi attacked on same day Naruto was born. Two, her mother was the second Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi. Three, female Jinchuuriki are vulnerable during childbirth, so the Bijuu might escape…  But…” He turned his head to look straight at Naruto, confused. “Why the habitants of the village treat you like this then? Jinchuuriki, are treated as heroes, heck, Mito was treated like one after sealing the strongest one inside of herself after my battle with Madara.”

_‘I need more information. What happened on that day when the village was invaded by that beast? What happened 7 years ago and during Naruto’s birth? During these past 7 years?!’_ For the second time this morning he realized something. _‘I’m an idiot aren’t I? Tobirama probably would laugh his ass off, if he could even remember how to laugh that is, that I admitted being an idiot…’_ Hashirama searched his pockets till he found what he was looking for.

“Um… Care to explain? I also would like to know a few things. And what’s in the envelope?” Her confusion by now was replaced by annoyance; she disliked to be left in the dark.

“Your breakfast is getting cold.”

“Don’t change the subject!”

“Eat it, while I’ll try to see if I can get more information from this thing. After that, we can see what we have here.” He said as he waved the paper folder. Grumbling, the girl went to take the tableware.

* * *

 

During the whole meal Naruto was glaring at Hashirama as he was reading the files that were inside the envelope. Judging by his expressions it was something worrisome, him looking back and forth at her and the papers didn’t help either.

She had finished her breakfast before the Hokage read the papers, so Naruto took the dishes and went to the sink to wash them. She glanced over her shoulder to look at the man. It was strange seeing him in serious mood. It seemed Hokage still had a few files to read, guessing that discussion might be a long one after he’s finished, the girl with whiskers had put away the plates and the tableware, and went to make something to drink.

“So?” She asked, already seated at the table, hot beverage already in the mug in front of her.

Hashirama breathed out a tired sigh, eyes showing disappointment and something deeper, unreadable.

“How should I explain this..?” Naruto narrowed her eyes. This was not Hashirama she knew. He was usually smiling, happy, acting like everything was alright, yet, in front of her was an apprehensive, uneasy, unsure man, who looked like he didn’t know how to break the news.

Letting out another breath, the ghost started. “You know the Kyuubi attack, right? There’s much truth hidden behind it.”

“Like?” She urged him to continue, she needed to know it, no she _must_ know it. She needed to hear the truth.

“First, you must know what Jinchuuriki is. To put it simply, they’re humans that have a Bijuu, such as Kyuubi for example, sealed in them. ”

“Wait, then-” He held a hand in front of her to silence her. “Let me finish first please, and it’s bad manners for a young lady, such as yourself, to interrupt when someone hasn’t finished speaking.” The girl pouted, but kept quiet so he could continue.

“Imagine that you’re a metal box that’s used to take ramen delivery. Ramen that is inside that box is Kyuubi. So far there were four Jinchuuriki to house Kyuubi. The first being my late wife Mito Uzumaki, the second was your mother Kushina Uzumaki, and of course the third being you, together with your father.”

“M-mother and father?” Naruto asked in a shaky voice, she was trembling; all her emotions were in turmoil, the beast sealed in her guts forgotten at the moment. She will finally get to know something about her parents!

“Yes. Your mother was one of the last of Uzumaki clan, from the Whirlpool country. Your father was Minato Namikaze, The Forth Hokage and also the man to seal Kyuubi both into you and himself before his death.”

The blond girl sat there, in her chair, now all numb and wide eyed, staring past The First Hokage, her mind trying to process the information. She had parents, who died the day she was born. One of them being Yondaime himself, a hero who sealed Kyuubi, saving the village. It was mind-boggling how a hero’s child is treated by the village, while every year on October 10th everyone is celebrating his victory over the mighty beast.

The whole time that the room was silent, Hashirama looked at Naruto worriedly. He, himself, didn’t expect this kind of information when he was reading. The silence was broken when the younger occupant in the room started speaking, her voice squeaky.

“Did they hate me?”

“The opposite. They loved you very much. Both of them were expecting you, and were really happy when you came to this world. But sadly right after your birth, you were ripped away from them and almost killed by someone who posed as Madara. After your father saved you, the impostor extracted Kyuubi from your mother and let it loose on Konoha, but Yondaime managed to defeat that person.“

“Since Kyuubi is an immortal being and will revive even if someone manages to destroy its body, it had to be sealed into someone who would live. Your father denied the idea from Kushina-san to reseal The Fox into her, who was already on death bed. The extraction of Bijuu usually kills Jinchuuriki on the spot. She survived only thanks to her bloodline. So Kyuubi was sealed in you.”

“If they really loved me, then why seal it into me? Why not someone else?” She asked again. The Hokage patiently answered:

“Your father couldn’t ask someone else to make such a sacrifice, if he himself couldn’t make one. He thought you were The Child of Prophecy, that you’ll save and protect not only Konoha, but the whole world. That’s why he entrusted you with half Kyuubi’s power.”

“Wait, half? You said my father is also housing that fox, so he has another half? Why not seal the whole beast in me?”

“You were just born, if Kyuubi was sealed whole, you might have died, its chakra is toxic. Moreover, for someone who doesn’t have developed chakra coils, to have nearly infinite amount of chakra sealed into them can be fatal.” The silence settled in the kitchen once again. Few minutes passed until Naruto spoke, suspiciousness clear in her voice and eyes.

“Do you really think that everything written there is true, I mean those files?”

“I doubt that beings under direct gods’ supervision would lie.”

“Oh.” That was the only answer the girl could give. She stood up and went toward her bedroom, stopping in the doorway when the ghost called her.

“Oh and by the way! Your father wished for the villagers to see you as a hero and -”

“They didn’t.” With that statement being said, she shut the door, leaving the unworldly being to sit in the kitchen, all alone and musing something silently.

* * *

 

A dark haired young boy sat at kitchen table, swinging his legs back and forth, watching his mother cook.

“Mother?” He asked her. The woman with the same shade of dark hair stopped slicing the vegetables and turned around to look at her son, curiosity dancing in her pitch black eyes.

“Yes, Sasuke?”

“Father said that strong people don’t need friends, since they hold you back. Itachi is strong, but he has friends. I don’t understand why.” As she giggled, Sasuke pouted, not liking to be laughed at, but didn’t say anything to his mother. Stopping her small laugher, but still adorning a soft smile, she came closer to her son and put her hand on his head, making the boy look up due the height difference.

“You see, Sasuke, when you have something or someone to protect you push yourself more to become stronger. That can be anything. Your relatives, friends, beliefs, the village, or someone you see as a family. ”

“What do you mean, ‘someone you see as a family’? You’re my family!”

“Family is not only a group of people with who you share the same blood, Sasuke. Family is something more, it’s a more spiritual thing.”

“I don’t get it!” He shouted. With every sentence he was getting more and more confused.

“Hmm… How should I explain this..? You know, Sasuke, I once had a sister.” She said as she sat down on the chair, now sitting in front of the boy.

“Really, why I never knew about it, will I meet her?!” He exclaimed, excitement and childish curiosity washing out his earlier confusion, but as soon as positive emotions came, they were gone once seeing his mother’s eyes. They were full of sadness.

“No, you will never meet her, nor will I. She died during the attack of Kyuubi. We weren’t sisters by blood, but I always loved her as a sister that I never had. To be honest, I saw her more as a family then my actual family by blood, who treated me more like a tool than a person.”

“Mother?” He was confused. He understood, but also didn’t at the same time. Just what his mother was trying to say?

“Sasuke, I want you to promise me something.”

The dark haired boy’s eyes widened, as he stared at the woman sitting in front of him. She never asked him to promise anything, hell, he only once saw her make a promise. He knew, that to his mother, a promise was a sacred thing, she wouldn’t ask for a promise just because. He gulped, still gazing at his mother’s serious face.

“Will you promise me? I want you to keep it as long as you’re alive, no matter what happens to me. Are you willing to do it?” She asked him, her face grim, yet her voice betraying a slight desperation and pleading.

“Y-yes, mother.”

“Then promise me that you will protect and won’t hurt people who are dear to you, who you see as a family, those who you love no matter what. No matter how few they are, with your life and soul.” His emotions still in turmoil he could only nod.

“I promise, mother.”

* * *

 

Naruto sat on her unmade bed, hugging her legs that were drawn to her chest, a thoughtful expression on her face. It was hard for her to comprehend what she learned today. Her mother was from a noble clan that once ruled Whirlpool, her father – Yondaime, the reason why she was treated with dislike and hatred her whole young life. Only because that bastard of a father, even though he loved her, put the village first.

And what was the result? The villagers didn’t trust him enough and that his seal will work properly. They pretty much spat on his grave. She snorted. So much good those sacrifices did. Nowadays most people didn’t know about sealing art aside from storage seals and paper bombs, talk about Bijuu sealing. No wonder that she was seen as Kyuubi itself.

“Yondaime really was a naïve idiot…” The distraught girl murmured under her nose. Her eyes moved to the right side of her bed, where a pillow full of feathers was. Reaching out, she grabbed and hugged it, while stretching out her legs.

“An idiot, that was my father.” She huffed. Suddenly burning rage overtook her with a strong urge just to break, destroy something. Shooting up on her feet, still on the bed, the girl kicked the pillow she held not a moment before.

“That bastard! He died just after sealing another half of that fur ass inside of himself! He won’t ever have a chance to live through what I had! That asshole! How dare he claim that he loves me before dying?! Oh course he dares… He probably had parents and family, he wouldn’t know what it feels not having one… ” Naruto whispered the last part weakly, angry tears were falling down her cheeks.

“But mother wanted to seal that thing into herself again… She was one of the last from her clan too… Maybe she actually knew how I would feel? Of course she knew, she was its jailor, just like I am. Otherwise she wouldn’t have even suggested that idea of hers…” Suddenly all that burning anger disappeared, only to be replaced with confusion and many other emotions that were whirling in her stomach. She glanced at the white pillow, lying innocently on the wooden floor.

Naruto jumped from the bed and walked toward the pillow. Picking up the object made of white, soft material, full of feathers that poked out in some places. Looking at it with intense gaze she stated determined, finally sorting out some of her emotions and coming to a decision;

“I’ll love both of them, but I won’t forgive that bastard guy until he begs for forgives after I’ll give him a piece of my mind in the afterlife!”

The young girl with two low pigtails stood in the silent room, in proud stance. Now that she sorted her thoughts and emotions towards her parents, another problem popped out, that she had forgotten about in favor of her parents – The Kyuubi.

Still speaking with herself loudly, Naruto asked confused. “If that fur ass is my prisoner, then how is he doing? Wouldn’t it be boring and lonely there, being locked up all this time inside of me?” The silence once again settled in the room as its occupant stared in one direction. It was broken when the girl blurted out one of her thoughts;

“Maybe Shodai is working some kind magic of his again? I wasn’t so forgiving, trying to see good or pitying everything or everybody before… ”

* * *

 

“Nii-sama!” Itachi stopped midway taking off his sandals, looking up he saw his little brother standing in the hallway. Sending a small smile towards the young boy, he greeted him.

“Hey, Sasuke, how was your day?” The older boy was surprised and confused when instead of an energetic reply that the day was good, he got a small confused glare.

“How do you get a family that is not related to you?” Now Itachi stared at his brother in bewilderment, eyes comically wide, clearly not expecting such a question from the six years old. If Sasuke wouldn’t have been serious at the moment he would have laughed at the rare expression on his brother’s face.

Finally finding his voice, he asked Sasuke, “Why do you ask?”

“Mom made me promise that I must protect those who are precious. I guess both blood related and not blood related families are them. But I don’t get it, how can you see someone as family if you’re not linked by blood? Mom said she had a sister like that.”

Itachi closed his eyes, already calming down and grasping an understanding of the situation at hand. Like any shinobi veteran would. “She must have meant Kushina-sama. They were very close friends since academy days and eventually they came to see each other as sisters.” Finally taking off the sandals, he stood up, standing right in front of Sasuke.

“When you make real friends, who are very close to you, you come to love them as siblings. As the time goes, you’ll feel a relation to them, the bond between such people is really strong and unbreakable. You’ll understand it more when you’ll be older. Instead of searching such people right now, just wait, they’ll eventually come into your life. Settle with smaller goals, like being a military police officer like you wanted to be.”

“I want to be a Chief, not an officer! Just like dad!” Sasuke pouted at his brother. He hadn’t fully understood the whole meaning of having someone as close as another sibling, but at least he knew more about what his mom was talking about.  His train of thought was interrupted when Itachi chuckled.

“Your job is still to protect everyone in Konoha, little brother.”

“I know that! So train with me! Then I’ll know how to protect them.”

“Boys, dinner is ready!” They heard their mother’s voice. Itachi, glad for a slight distraction moved to poke Sasuke’s forehead.

“Sorry, Sasuke, I’ll train with you next time. How about I’ll take you to the park tomorrow?”

* * *

 

“Naruto, what are you doing?” Hashirama asked as Naruto threw another object from the closet, which flew straight at him and missed as he side-stepped.

“Searching for kunai I once found at the training grounds.” Came a muffled voice from the closet. The man lost his happy demeanor, now standing still in the room, frowning.

“You don’t plan to go fighting or train to go to the battlefield sooner, I hope.” If that was the case, he would do anything in his powers, that he currently had, to stop the girl. No way will he let her go to her death! He doesn’t want to see any more corpses of children, nor them fighting to survive. When he started building this village together with Madara, he swore that children will have a chance to grow up, become adults, to experience many things, to see the world that wasn’t tainted with blood and wars, instead of dying in battle so young.

“I need to train. I’m old enough to enter Ninja Academy, so I’m old enough to start training. Moreover my birthday is coming up, did you forget? Villagers get violent that day. Don’t worry, I won’t try to kill any of them, most of those idiots don’t even deserve that. I just want to be able to protect myself a bit, ya know.”

That didn’t reassure Hashirama at all. Kunai are dangerous weapons no matter by who they are wielded, by trained shinobi or drunken civilian. Even though he was disappointed in the villagers for not even trying to get to know more about Naruto or Kyuubi’s sealing circumstances, he didn’t want them or Naruto hurt. But the girl had a point. She needed to protect herself, moreover that news about her status will sooner or later get out of the village’s borders and she’ll be a walking target.

“It seems I have no choice, this was probably one of the reasons why I must have been sent here…” He said aloud.

“What did ya say, old man?” Naruto asked, poking her head out of the closet.

“Look for those kunai, I’ll teach you how to use them. And I’m not old.”

“Are you serious?!” The blonde screamed, not believing what she just heard.

“Yes, yes I am.” He let out a defeated sigh.

“No way… That’s fucking fantastic, dattebayo!” She exclaimed happily, with renewed vigor she dove into the closet to look for a box full of weapons.

“Language, young lady! Where did you even learn that curse word?!” Hashirama would never admit that he screamed like a banshee that day, when Naruto would bring it up in the future.

* * *

 

Naruto walked down the road, with lips pulled down into a frown, Hashirama tagging along, not looking bothered in the slightest. She wasn’t able to find those kunai, and there were none at the training grounds. She would have gone to the training ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death, its looks and sounds coming from it didn’t scare her at all. Humans were more frightening than any kind of monstrosity that might be there. Alas, Hashirama awoken his mother-hen side and talked her out of it.

That left her with the only choice – to buy them. Hence her dissatisfaction and bad mood. They cost money.

Her musings were cut short when she heard a laugher. It was childish, but not that happy and innocent childish laugher. It was more sinister, mocking even. She stopped in the middle of the road and turned her head to the source of the sound. It was the same park that she came a few times when she still foolishly believed that she could befriend someone her age.

Shaking her head to get those negative thoughts out of her head she focused on what was happening on the playground.

There was a group of three children, who looked a few years older than her. They were surrounding two children around her age. The one who sat on the ground, all beaten up and dirty, looked to be a tomboyish pink haired girl with short straight hair that reached her shoulders, and a big forehead. The second one, who looked to be protecting the pinky, was a dark haired boy with a duck-butt hairstyle, and dark eyes. She didn’t even need to look at his shirt to know that he was an Uchiha. She has seen them often, patrolling around the village, it was hard to not recognize them.

The boy was outnumbered, and will be hurt badly by bullies if someone won’t interfere. She glanced at Hashirama, who glared at the bullies, clearly not liking what he was seeing.

Naruto let out a sigh, getting the transparent being’s attention.

“I’ll go help that Uchiha. That way it’ll be like repaying a debt to that kind Uchiha lady, who once protected me. Her name was Mikoto, I believe.” She said quietly, so only Hashirama could hear.

“And one more thing,” Naruto started, the former Kage got a bad feeling, he didn’t like that scary demonic grin appearing on her face. Suddenly he was feeling really sorry for anybody who would be Naruto’s target, it seemed the girl was plotting something.

“I just created a taijutsu move…” She widened her stance, leaned forward a little and drew her arms behind her.

“Naruto, I don’t think that it’s-”

**_“Head butt no jutsu!”_ **

* * *

 

Today, just like Itachi promised, he took Sasuke to the park. They were about to go to the swings, but Shisui popped out of nowhere, asking to speak with Itachi alone, by the looks of it, it seemed serious. After excusing himself and saying that he’ll come back shortly, Sasuke was left alone in the park.

He looked around, not recognizing anyone, he just went towards the swings. The swings moved back and forth, taking him higher into the air. He let a small childish smile grace his features. While he went up he looked around the playground, until he saw what made him stop and his mood sour again.

There was a circle made of three boys, all around nine or ten. In the middle was a girl, who just got punched in the stomach by one of the boys. He also heard such insults as “Big forehead”, “Girlish” and others that were getting more and more disturbing.

Hopping down from the swing, Sasuke once again looked around, this time searching for any adults. He remembered his mother telling him that if he sees bulling, he must immediately find an adult and tell him about it. But there were none around!

Sasuke was starting to get frustrated. To hell with it! He will go and help that girl. This might as well be his first step towards his dream of becoming The Chef of Uchiha Military Police Force. With a goal in mind, he ran towards the group as a boy was about to kick the pink haired girl.

As he rushed into the circle and stood in front of the bullying victim, taking a kick to his left leg, mentally cheering in success that at least he prevented one kick from reaching the beaten up girl.

“Oh? Who do we have here? A prince charming coming to rescue his ugly princess!” One of the bullies said, which got a laugher from the other two.

Sasuke grit his teeth. Stupid! He didn’t even think when he rushed in, only now realizing that he might, for the first time, get a good beating.

**_“Head butt no Jutsu”_ **

That is until one boy from the group flew forwards landing on his face with a loud crunch, he probably had a broken nose now.

As all were staring at the culprit, who was the blonde girl, Sasuke took his chance to kick the downed enemy, hard. He had no sympathy for bad people. It seemed that this tormentor won’t be standing up some time. He returned to his previous place, now standing beside the grinning odd looking girl.

“One down, two more to go!” Naruto said.

“You will pay for that, you runts!” Before both boys could move to attack their smaller targets, the blonde girl shot forwards and kicked a boy to the left between the legs shouting **_“Balls kick no Jutsu”_**.

“Two down!” She cheered with a grin on her face. It turned into a maniacal one as she rose her leg and stomped in the same place where she kicked the boy just a moment ago again.

The last of the bullies, Sasuke and the pink haired girl stared at the grinding Jinchuuriki in pure fear and shock.

“Monster…” The older boy whimpered. He paled when Naruto turned to him, still looking like a devil himself.

“Monster you say? That she protected an innocent person from such disgraces as you?” Came a voice behind the bully. As all turned to look who was speaking, the boy paled even more, seeing two older Uchihas, both of them wearing Konoha headbands. All the bullies let out a scream and ran as if a horde of devils themselves were chasing after them, crawling and running as fast as they could manage.

“Shisui-nii!” Naruto exclaimed happily while Sasuke done the same, but calling both older boys. Not waiting to get a greeting from her older brother figure, she went to the pink haired girl and held her hand out for the girl to take.

The girl took her hand, when she stood up she bowed deeply not only to Naruto, but to the three Uchihas as well.

“Thank you very much for saving me!”

Shisui came closer to the pink haired girl, put his hand on her head, moving it to pet the girl.

“You should thank Naruto-chan and Itachi’s lil brother, they were the ones to defend you!” He stated with a grin on his face, pointing respectively to both six years old, Itachi agreeing with him. As she was about to bow again and thank the two, she was interrupted by Naruto;

“Hey, what’s your name? I’m Naruto Uzumaki!”

“Sa- Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you, Uzumaki- san.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Naruto could see Itachi urging his little brother to introduce himself as well. Sasuke introduced himself, followed by Itachi and Shisui. Finally finding the right moment Itachi asked what was bothering him for a few minutes already;

“Shisui, you know this girl?” His gaze was on Naruto. With a smile that still didn’t leave his face, Shisui turned to his best friend and Sasuke, who also looked curious, to explain.

“I and Naruto are ramen eating buddies! She’s kinda like a lil sister to me you could say!” Itachi nodded, satisfied with the answer he got, while Sasuke saw the blonde in new light.

“You know, Sakura-chan, you have such a pretty name, it really suits such a pretty girl like you!” Naruto complimented happily, but her excitement was replaced with confusion when Sakura looked down sadly. Didn’t she like being complimented?

“Haruno-san is something wrong?” This time it was Itachi who spoke.

“I’m not a girl. I’m a boy” As one everyone eyes became wide as saucers.

Silence fell down on the now empty playground, aside from the group of two children and two ANBU, who were staring at now revealed pink haired boy. After a few minutes passed Itachi tried to break the ice.

“Uzumaki- san, Sasuke, how about we go somewhere to eat, to celebrate your brave actions today? Haruno-san, you as well are invited to join us.”

Naruto grabbed the pink haired boy’s hand in vice grip while shouting that they should go to Ichiraku Ramen, Shisui also shouting in agreement. Since Sasuke never tried ramen in restaurants, he also said that he wanted to go there, so they moved towards the small restaurant.

As they were walking, Naruto was in the lead together with Sasuke and Sakura, leading the way, she chatted with the two, while the eldest two of the group were walking closely behind them.

“Hey, Itachi.” Shisui whispered to his younger friend.

“Yes?” The boy with stress lines near his eyes returned, equally quiet.

“You’re treating everyone, aren’t you?” He got an affirmative nod from the preteen.

“Prepare yourself, your wallet and any savings you have on yourself.”

“Why?” The prodigy asked, confused, which was rare.

“You’ll see.” Came a crippling answer from the Shunshin expert.

* * *

 

Itachi stared wide-eyed at the tower of bows that was still rising, Shisui was laughing his ass off with Sasuke and Sakura also snickering at his face, yet not hearing laugher of another being.

Never in his short life, he dared to even think that he’ll want to cry. The young genius wasn’t a religious person, but that didn’t prevent him from praying to any god or deity he knew or heard of, asking for the whiskered girl to just stop eating.

“God, just what did I get myself into..?”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know what’s funny? When you got lots of plot twist bunnies and normal plot bunnies hopping around, but in much later chapters/story parts!
> 
> Originally posted on fanfiction.net 2014/09/29  
> -Rangrids


	5. One’s end and other’s beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks: To my beta – Konomon.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto series, Masashi Kishimoto does. But I would gladly take ownership of Naruto.

* * *

A squad of four ANBU operatives stood still in front of the old Hokage, awaiting their orders. Most of them had a day off, but were summoned by the Hokage himself for this mission, of utmost importance by the looks of it. They were the best of the best of ANBU after all.

Hiruzen’s eyes leveled on every operative in front of him. After a moment of silence, he took out the pipe out of his mouth to speak.

“My apologies for summoning you on your day off, but I have a task that must be taken care off. You’re the only ones that I can fully trust to do it.” Putting back the pipe in his mouth, he took in another breath of smoke, after which he continued speaking.

“During these past six months, Naruto Uzumaki changed, in a good way, but the reason for that is unknown. It also has come to my attention that she received training by shinobi, judging from her movements and mannerism. Your mission is to observe her, and if possible, find out who is behind her early progress in shinobi arts. Report as soon as you find something. That’s all, dismissed.”

“Yes, Hokage-sama” With that all four ANBU members saluted and vanished from the office.

 

* * *

 

 

“And so, since we couldn’t get kunai from the weapon shop, we will start with chakra control and molding.” Hashirama stated as Naruto sat leaning into one of the posts in the training ground that they were in, bored, but still listening.

“That way I could use transformation, change into someone and go shopping like a normal person, if shinobi or the military police won’t notice first, that is.” She finished what he wanted to say.

“Exactly.” The spirit of Kage confirmed with a nod.

“So what are we going to do first?” The whiskered child asked.

The transparent man uncrossed his hands and gestured at Naruto, then their surroundings. “First we’ll open your chakra pathway, then, we’ll start a simple chakra control exercise, which is to keep a leaf with the chakra on your forehead or any other part of your body.”

“Sounds like a good plan! After that we can start weapon wielding training, yeah?” The girl looked up at the man, eyes sparkling in excitement.

“We don’t have any kunai or shuriken at the moment. Finish what you have at hand before starting something else.” Hashirama said sternly as he crossed his arms again.

“Aye, sir!”

 

* * *

“Note books?”

“Check.”

“Pencils?”

“Check.”

“Erasers?”

“Check.”

“Pens, rulers, lunch box, drink?”

“Check, check, check and check. I have everything in the bag, don’t worry, I haven’t forgotten anything.” Naruto reassured the former Kage as she took another bite of her morning meal.

“Just making sure…”

“Oh yeah, since I’ll probably spend most of the day at school, you don’t have to come, you’ll be bored to second death I bet.”

 

* * *

There are a lot of people in the Ninja Academy ceremony, Naruto noted. Mothers and fathers were holding their children’s hands and guiding them through the crowd. Instructors took their places in the teacher’s area, documents in their hands with lists of students in their classes. As Naruto walked through the crowd, she felt more and more anxious and overwhelmed.

Everyone came with their parents, while she was all alone. She shook her head, trying not to think about it. Today was the celebration of a new academy year and a first day for her, she should be more excited about it, not depressed. But still, maybe she should have allowed Hashirama to come with her, at least to the opening ceremony.

“Naruto!”

Hearing her name, she turned to the direction from where she was called from. The girl with low ponytails smiled when she found Saranie and Shisui waving at her. Coming closer to the pair, she saw that Sasuke was here as well with his whole family.

“Ah, Naru! How is my little sister doing?” Shisui asked Naruto, as he was spinning with her in his arms, while Saranie tried to pry him away from the said girl, so she could hug her herself. Sasuke was watching the whole display, curiosity shining in his eyes.

“It’s nice to see you here Uzumaki-san.” Itachi greeted the blond girl, soon joined by Mikoto, then Fugaku and Sasuke. After the greetings and introductions were done, they were having a small chat that was interrupted when the ceremony began.

“Greeting to everyone gathered here! Let us congratulate you with the start of the new academy year! We wish you, students, to study hard, do your homework and always do your best! Parents shouldn’t slack off either! Help your children on their way of becoming the splendid shinobi of Konohagakure! ”

The spokesman paused as people hit their palms against each other in applause. After it stopped, he continued;

“And now let us welcome, Sandaime Hokage, who will give us some words.” The audience applauded again as Hiruzen Sarutobi stepped out in front to give a traditional speech.

While the old Hokage was speaking, Naruto looked around, clearly bored and not listening at all what he was talking about. Her eyes landed on every family that was in her sight. With each family she saw, everything around her became more and more silent, cold. Parents stood proud and happy of their offsprings, children just happy to start the academy, to see and learn something new.

Naruto averted her eyes to the ground. Staring at it with an empty gaze. She had people who were dear to her, who she saw as her family, but she didn’t have a family, a blood related one.

The young ninja-to-be was brought out of her musings when Shisui shook her shoulder. “Hey, stop daydreaming about some cutie boy. The instructors are reading names of students, when you hear yours, go to that guy who called you. ”

“I wasn’t daydreaming about a boy! I’m too young to like anybody that way!” The girl hissed at her brother figure.

“Oh yeah? Your daydreaming face said otherwise-”

“Naruto Uzumaki.” The gathered crowd went silent when she was called out. The said girl broke out in cold sweat; feeling overwhelmed by the sudden silence and drop of the temperature, but nonetheless stepped forward.

“Good luck, Naruto!” Shisui yelled out, getting the crowd’s attention.

“Do your best, Naru-chan!” This time it was Saranie who cheered.

“Best of luck, Uzumaki-san!” Mikoto also waved, surprising her family members and some of the gathered people.

Naruto smiled at them, truly thankful for their cheering. Waving her hand, she shouted: “I will! Thanks!”

 

* * *

“Yo, Ramen dude!” an eyebrow and fingers twitching in need to pull something, probably hair, Hashirama turned around to greet the annoying receptionist. A glimpse of relief shone on the ghosts face when he saw the female receptionist, at least the male one won’t torment him that much.

“Hello, Senju, it’s been a long time.” Lelija bowed at the Kage, who in return also bowed.

“It’s nice to see you, but may I ask why did you grace me with your presence? Did something come up?” He asked the young woman, not bothering to pay attention to her brother.

“Hey! I’m still here, ‘Rama!” Zairo shouted, annoyed for being ignored.

“Shinigami sent his greetings and a gift.” The female greenhead took out a slender box, in which a bottle of alcohol probably was, and handed it to Hashirama who looked surprised.

“A gift? It’s only the beginning of September, my birthday is on October…”

“Oh no, the gift is for your good work as Shinigami-sama said. But he would like to know a few details, we hope that we didn’t interrupt anything by arriving so suddenly.”

The former Hokage waved with his free hand “I was about to go with Naruto to the academy opening ceremony, but she insisted that she’ll be fine… You didn’t really interrupt.” Even if Hokage looked to be carefree, concern in his eyes didn’t go unnoticed by neither of the receptionists.

“Then we won’t hold you back too long. Just tell us how the girl’s growth progressed and how much you can use your powers as a spirit.” The young woman took out a notebook with a pen, so did her brother.

Cupping his chin, scrunching up his face, Hashirama, posing as thinker, began listing what he thought was worth mentioning.

“Well, Naruto opened up some; she’s much nicer, still teasing. I should start correcting her language… We also began her chakra molding and control training. Thanks to her bloodline and Kyuubi, there was a bit trouble with chakra control in early stages of training, due to having massive reserves of chakra, but now the training is progressing nicely. Physical training will have to wait since it takes more time to develop chakra network than the body. There’s a lot of time till Naruto will graduate, moreover she will get her physical training at the academy. So we can develop it from there on, no need to rush.”

“Those are good news. Hmm… What about your abilities? Were there instances where you could touch your target? Can you only come in contact with the objects that were earlier in the hands of the girl?”

“I can go pass the walls and yes to the last two questions.” He gave a sheepish smile to the both receptionists, making sure that male noticed it, seeing that Zairo might soon throw a tantrum.

“Good thing for ya, Ramen dude, Shinigami-sama is unlocking another power for you. From now on you can touch anything you want. Hey… it kinda reminds me of that game with funny animals. They gain new moves! In what world was it in? Oh yeah, it was in-” He stopped speaking when he noticed a deadpan look given by Hashirama and Lelija, clearly not amused.

“Anyway, Senju, enjoy your gift. But be warned that it might have strange effects on living beings, be careful.” With another bow, into which Zairo was also forced, they left quickly just as they came.

The spirit of great shinobi glanced at the box that was in his hand. Walking towards the table he put the gift down. Carefully he opened the box, glad that now he could touch any object by himself. Inside was a white sake bottle, heavy too. Taking it out Hashirama read the label.

_‘”Heavenly Ghost Toad?” I’m not into alcohol drinks, but it has to be the strangest one I had seen so far. It’s says ‘ghost’, clearly meant for the likes of me, but Naruto… I won’t drink right now, maybe I’ll have a free day… I should probably hide it, but Naruto might find out… Well, she’s a smart girl, she won’t drink it.’_

Glancing at the clock on the wall, which showed it was fifteen past ten, the spirit set his mind on haunting the Hokage tower. There was still some time till Naruto would come back from the academy. Nodding to himself Hashirama put the drink back in the box and closed it, leaving it on kitchen table.

 

* * *

 

“Damn, this is boring…” Whined the returnee from the afterlife. He went to haunt the Hokage tower, however soon came to see that it was dull here, especially when Sandaime was out and attending the academy opening ceremony.

As Hashirama was about to go elsewhere, two chunin came in the office he was currently in, carrying large stacks of papers.

“Okay, papers were delivered to the tower, where to next?” Asked the first shinobi.

“Archives. An update is needed on this year’s graduates and freshmen; you know the usual stuff like every year.” Answered the second.

While those two shinobi were chatting, an idea popped in Hashirama’s head. He could follow these two to the archives and find out more information on Naruto and her parents, or her other family, if there was any. There should be some documents with Naruto’s inheritance too, there was little to doubt that Yondaime hadn’t thought about the possible outcome of his daughter’s birth. And now, that he can take or touch anything, he can take those documents with himself.

 

* * *

The spirit’s mood was lifted higher when he found the room in the archives he was looking for. In front of the man were scrolls which contained secrets and documents of upmost importance, marked as S-rank. One after another, Hashirama opened each scroll, looking if they had what he was after. He didn’t bother closing and putting back the scrolls from where he took them, no one was in the room, except for the Shodai and he would put them back when he would find what he is looking for.

“Come on, where is it?” The spirit hissed in frustration, rummaging through the scrolls. “Let’s see… Yondaime Hokage’s files, his wife’s files, his daughter’s files, his sensei and guardian files, inheritance… Bingo! That’s the scroll I need!” Cheered the former Kage.

He took the scroll, but when he was about to leave, he looked over his shoulder, at the mess pile of opened scrolls. _‘I said I would put these back once I’ve found the one I need… But damn, I’m too lazy to do it.’_ That’s when he heard two chunins from earlier talking behind the door. Sticking-out his head pass the door, he stared at them. _‘Hey, those two chunins, come to think of it, I’ve seen them around. ’_ Lips turning downward into a scowl, he remembered them talking about his blonde target, not in a pleasant way.

The rare, if ever seen, evil smirk appeared on Hashirama’s face. He wasn’t into pranks or revenge, but sometimes your friend rubs off on you in one way or another.

“A little payback wouldn’t hurt, I think.” Clasping his hands behind his back, and whistling innocently, he kicked one of the tables, then a shelf causing a domino effect as everything fell down with loud bangs, in the process making even more mess in the room.

 

* * *

After witnessing the pandemonium in the archive building, Hashirama was walking down the street without a care in the world. “It was oddly satisfying to cause trouble, maybe that’s why Madara was doing it. For fun.” He abruptly stopped “Okay, maybe not, he went too far.”

He stopped his musings when a weapon shop came into his view. The same one where the owner refused to sell Naruto weapons. Hashirama let out a sigh as yet another idea popped in. This time it was to steal some kunai, shuriken and a few sets of senbon. He was honest and a kindhearted person, but he was also a shinobi – an assassin, a thief, a murderer, who would use any means to get what he needs.

The ghost massaged his temple, a headache already coming up. Steal some weapons or not? That greedy and hateful man won’t miss some, would he? Weapons were made to use them, not to collect dust.

“Am I possessed by Madara or something today?”

Somewhere, in the depths of the purgatory, Madara sneezed while Fate glared at him.

 

* * *

“Naruto! I’m home!”

In return Hashirama was greeted by silence and darkness in the apartment. It was late evening when he returned. The man blinked in confusion. He shouted the blonde’s name again, yet again not getting an answer.

The ghost rushed into the kitchen. Looking around he confirmed that it was empty.  He ran into the bedroom and open bathroom, also empty. _‘Calm down, she must have come home earlier and left a note. She might have been invited by Saru to have dinner at the Ichiraku.’_

Coming back to the kitchen, he saw no note neither on table or the refrigerator. Not wasting any time the former Kage left the apartment in search for the girl.

 

* * *

“God damn it! Where are you, Naruto?!” It was past midnight, maybe even the early morning and Hashirama still haven’t found her. He looked everywhere: every restaurant, Sarutobi, Saranie, Ichiraku duo’s, even Shisui’s home. With every second the Shodai was getting more desperate and worried.

Leaping from one roof to another, checking every alley, street, and corner, there were still no signs of Naruto. He cursed when images of possible scenarios appeared in his head. The legendary shinobi shook his head to get those images out of his head. _‘No! I will find her! And she will be alright!’_   Determination shining in his eyes he continued his search, “Naruto, please be alright!”

 

* * *

“Do you know any more horror stories, Haruno-kun, Uchiha-kun?” Naruto asked the two boys who were also lying on the mattresses in the dark room.

“Maybe that’s enough, Uzumaki? You’re scaring the pinky.” Said Sasuke, as he pointed to the pink haired boy wrapped in the blanket, trembling.

“You’re probably right…” The only girl in the room chuckled. Hearing that there won’t be any more horror stories Sakura poked his head out, “Uzumaki-san, we should have gone to your home to get your parents' permission for the sleepover, they must be worried.”

Earlier that day, at the academy during lunch break Sakura approached Naruto and Sasuke, wanting to relay her parents’ gratitude for saving him from the bullies and also to invite them for dinner. Naruto was surprised by the invitation, but agreed, with a new hope blooming in her heart, that maybe not every parent hated her. Sasuke also agreed, seeing it as one of the opportunities that his mom and brother were talking about how to gain friends.

After the classes have ended, the trio was greeted outside by Sakura’s parents and Sasuke’s mother. This resulted in all of them sitting at one dinner table at the Haruno household, having a good time. Time passed quickly, no one noticing till late evening came and it was time to go home. Mikoto with Sasuke would have accompanied Naruto home, but the children didn’t want to part ways for today yet, so it was decided that they could have a sleepover. Mikoto would head home and would come to pick up both Naruto and Sasuke in the morning.

“I don’t have parents, but maybe I should have left a note for him…”

The silence overtook the dark room, the only light was coming from the street lamps through the window, illuminating the room slightly.

“I’m sorry.” Came a whisper from Sasuke and Sakura at the same time. Even though there was almost nothing to see but darkness, Naruto blinked.

“Sorry for what?” She asked in a whisper.

“For your loss, blonde.” The dark haired youth replied.

“I never knew them. But it’s okay, ya know. I might not have a blood related family that I know, but I have people who are precious to me, you could say that they’re my family.”

“Mind if I join that family?” Timidly asked the pink haired boy. Naruto was taken aback by the request from him and couldn’t say anything. Taking the silence as sign to continue he spoke:

“Other kids always made fun of me because of my girly looks and my name. I never had somebody to stand up for me or any friends at all. I’ll forever remember that evening at the ramen restaurant, that time I felt that I made friends. That’s why I’m really happy that we are in the same class at the academy. Don’t get the wrong idea! It’s just that you were the first people to ever treat me nice apart from my parents.”

“I don’t mind at all. I can understand how you feel, Haruno-kun.” Naruto returned, in the darkness her soft, genuine smile couldn’t be seen, but was heard in the voice.

“I also would like to join. I never had friends outside of my clan. My father always pays attention to Itachi, always praises him and his prowess as a genius, so he rarely, if ever looks at me. I bet that even if I get perfect grades in class, he still won’t notice me! Itachi is too busy to spend time with me too. I always train, so one day I could be better than him. Only mom can spare her time for me.” Sasuke hissed angrily at the unfairness.

“Uchiha-kun…” The Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi didn’t know how to respond. Both boys with who she shared the room right now had families, what she never had, yet both were unhappy. Sakura has a loving and caring family, but never had friends. Sasuke has a family, but only his mother could give enough love and her time, his older brother was busy, and his father was an uncaring bastard by the looks of it, that’s what she concluded at least.

Naruto had what both wanted, and they had what she always wanted. Despite feeling pity not only towards herself, but the two boys, she smiled. It was a bitter smile. Funny how having a family didn’t fill the hole inside your heart. But Naruto realized how lucky she actually was. The village might hate her, despise her, wish that she was gone, laugh that she never had real family. However, she had people who were like a family, but also close friends, and the circle was expanding.

“But first of all we’re friends. We need to know each other more before we become family.” Stated Sasuke seriously. In answer Sakura and Naruto heartedly laughed.

“First friends, then family. I would like that.” The pink haired boy said sleepily. Naruto and Sasuke wholeheartedly agreed.

“Hey, Sakura, my I ask something?”

“Of course, Naruto-chan.” Sasuke raised his eyebrow at the change from last name to first name basis.

“Why your parents named you after a girl? No offence.”

“I also would like to know.” The dark haired boy said, voice full of curiosity, rolling to lie on his stomach.

“Well… When I was in mom’s tummy they thought that I’ll be a girl, so they already thought of naming me Sakura. But when I came out daddy took me from the doctor’s hands, before he could say that I’m a boy. And he repeated my name so many times that the nurse just registered my name like that.”

“Oh.” That was the only thing that Sasuke and Naruto could say.

“What about you, Naruto-chan? Your name is kind of unusual.” Sakura asked curious.

“I guess they liked ramen a lot.”

“Noodles explain everything about you, Uzumaki.” Sasuke deadpanned.

 

* * *

Hashirama was once again back in the empty apartment, no sign that Naruto came during the time he was out. He went towards the kitchen table, pulled the chair and sat down. Cupping his face in his palms the ghost let out a tired sigh.

“Naruto, where are you?” A hollow whisper was the only thing heard in the dark kitchen. He combed through the village, even outside the village, and still couldn’t find the girl. A humorless chuckle escaped from him.

“I really got attached to her, didn’t I? I only worried so much for my brothers, when I was a kid. Well, I did come to see Naruto as the little sister I never had…” Hashirama looked through the window with a faraway look, his thoughts elsewhere. His mind only registering that the sun was already up, and that it must be already past nine in the morning.

When he was first tasked with looking after the girl by the God of Death, he took it as a mission, like any shinobi would, Kage or not. During the first week, all he could say about her was that she was a brat, a scared one at that. That first impression soon changed when he saw the other side of her, the bit of real Naruto Uzumaki – an outcast child, who tried to survive in up till now, perfect, loving village, fighting the hate that wanted to swallow her. After that Naruto started opening up little by little. It turned out that she was actually rude, but a sweet child. And to be honest she grew on him.

Shodai shot out of his seat and rushed to the door when he heard it being unlocked. When he saw Naruto enter and close it, he felt great relief. She was totally fine, even better than he expected, the girl seemed to be radiating happiness. Then he felt true burning anger, which he hadn’t felt in a _very_ long time.

“Where have you been?!” Naruto was startled when Hashirama shouted at her.

“Do you even know how worried I was?” Grabbing her shoulder as he continued to shout and rant, the whiskered girl was staring at him wide-eyed the whole time, frightened by his sudden eruption of rage. Only when Hashirama saw the girl’s eyes tearing up did he stop shouting, realizing that he was scaring her.

“I-I’m sorry, Naruto.” He apologized and still in desperation, hugged the blonde.

“Sorry, it’s just… that I was worried, no, scared what something may happen to you. I was afraid.”

Naruto just stood still in the embrace, silent. It was warm this time, she noted.

“I should be the one apologizing, ya know… I didn’t come back to leave a note that I would be having dinner at Harunos’.”

In return Hashirama hadn’t said anything. She took it as him still being angry at her, but Naruto was fine with that- the spirit had the right to be angry at her.

“Naruto?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t ever pull such a stunt on me, alright?”

“Sure.” The girl paused, “But on two conditions and a question.” She added, a cheeky grin on her face. Hashirama pulled from the hug and looked at the grinning girl, his eyebrow twitching.

“What is it?”

“One, promise me that you’ll be forever with me.” That made the being from another world chuckle.

“That’s not a problem, and won’t be, that’s for sure.”

“Two, you’ll be my older brother.”

Now it was Hashirama’s turn to stare wide-eyed at the little girl in front of him. Disbelief on his face. He admitted that he saw the girl as a little sister actually, but had a hard time digesting what Naruto just requested, no- ordered. To be honest, it never looked that she would see him as an older brother figure or anything close to a family or a friend even. Just a ghost. Always calling him an old man, brushing him off, and still ignoring him from time to time…

It was hard to contain that growing bubble of happiness at the return of sibling affection that wanted to resurface. It really warmed his heart. Naruto accepted him. She actually accepted him. Smiling brightly and widely he gave a bear hug to an unsuspecting girl, making her squeak.

“Yeah, I would like to be an older brother again.” When the girl looked up at him, he could see her bright smile and shining eyes. His smile stretched even more, if it was possible.

“Hey, Hashirama.”

“Yes?”

“You noticed that you’re not transparent anymore?” Naruto asked the confused looking spirit.

“No I didn’t. Anyway! Did you eat your breakfast? Because we’re going to train with shuriken, kunai and senbon.” He said loudly and enthusiastically pumping his fist in the air. Naruto nodded vigorously, cerulean eyes shining even more, now in excitement.

“Let’s go then, dattebayo!” She shouted in return.

_‘Her smile is worth stealing those weapons!’_

 

* * *

 

“So you bend your hand like this, hold shuriken like this, don’t hold them too tightly, but also not too loose.” Hashirama instructed at he slowly gestured how to throw a star shaped weapon, so Naruto could memorize the details while she herself was copying his movements.

“You’re too stiff. Try again, more relaxed.”

“Okay!”

As the girl was practicing, the spirit smiled at her. Watching her made him remember how he and Tobirama worked on making new techniques. He stopped and blinked. Tobirama created **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu,** wouldn’t it be perfect for Naruto? That jutsu didn’t require a lot of chakra control, plus you could not only create solid clones, but also receive their memories once they disperse, which made learning and scouting so much easier. The only downside was chakra consumption, but it wasn’t a problem in Naruto’s case.

_‘But if I would teach her **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** , then she’ll need to do more chakra control exercises. Chakra control is the key to almost any jutsu, and can be used to enchant the body’s strength to inhuman levels after all. ’_

“Naruto, take a break.”

“I can still continue, ya know.”

“Just take a break. I think I have what you might want to look at.”

“More documents? Fine.”

 

* * *

“Hey, Hashirama, remember when you were accused of being a pervert named Jiraya?” Naruto asked out of the blue, not taking her yes away from the papers she was reading, missing an appearance of grimace on the man’s face.

“It seems that that Jiraya guy, is my godfather. Oh and I’ve inherited a house and loads of other stuff from my parents.”

Naruto tore her eyes away from the documents in her hands and looked at Hashirama when she felt the sudden change in temperature and grimaced. That aura of his was gloomier than ever this time. It was terrifying.

“They still want to kill me, those women…” It seemed that day when the horde of women stormed the tower actually scarred the former Hokage.

“Hey… Maybe you wanna go check that house that I inherited? Ya know, after the training.” The blonde child tried to take the shinobi’s mind off his current thoughts. Not a moment after she said that, said shinobi jumped up, looking upbeat and fresh as a daisy in the morning.

“Sure, why not?” He asked the girl with fox whiskers rhetorically, while spinning a kunai on its ring at the end of the handle.

“We could also go search for that Sannin.” She added. The gloomy aura once again surrounded Hashirama, as he stood there, head hanging low, he himself white as the stereotypical ghost.

“Hey! Don’t open the hell gates here!” Naruto shouted before the man once again recovered from his temporary depression.

Unknown to the Jinchuuriki, four shinobi in animal masks were staring at the view in front of them in disbelief. None of them could hear or even lip read what the girl was saying, for some reason, but they were pretty sure that flying kunai, her talking to the air and changes of temperature were not normal, _at all._

All members of the squad tried dispelling a genjutsu, only to find that everything they saw was real. The ones who had Sharingan only confirmed that.

“What in the world…” One of them muttered, currently forgetting the unspoken rule to always be silent while on duty.

 

* * *

Sarutobi patriarch pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes closed. Opening his eyes again, he let out an annoyed sigh, looking at his four best shinobi that worked in ANBU.

“So you’re saying that Naruto Uzumaki is haunted. What makes you come to such ridiculous conclusion?” He asked, not believing his most elite shinobi of his village in the slightest for the first time. Where they pranking him?

“Sir, we tried dispelling the possible genjutsu, which proved that it wasn’t. Frog, Dog and Weasel also confirmed that it wasn’t an illusion.” Spoke the man with a wolf mask.

Second shortest member of the team stepped forward. “Hokage-sama, there’s no other way to explain this. Naruto Uzumaki is haunted. Objects such as kunai and scrolls don’t fly in the air and appear by themselves, sudden temperature changes around the target only points to this anomaly.”

Sarutobi didn’t bother to conceal the look on his face, like he was looking at a bunch of idiots, clearly not believing. He let out another sigh.

“You all have a week off duty. Dismissed!” All four saluted and left in shunshin.

“Hah! I never would have even thought that most elite of ANBU would say that a ghost was at fault! Those things don’t even exist.” The old Hokage turned to his left to look at the white haired man who snorted.

“Welcome back, Jiraya-kun. You returned earlier than expected.” He greeted the now identified Toad Sage.

“Of course I do! Women in this village are the best!” Shouted the sage, a perverted grin already on his face.

“Oh? That’s a pity, you were banned from any beauty salons, Spa’s and hot springs. There are even patrols erected around all these establishments. You see, thanks to your reputation and gossip about your goddaughter, the female population of the village almost caused a riot. It truly was a sight to see, amazing but horrifying. Thankfully it was solved, and your reputation wasn’t tarnished so much. You may be known as the pervert, but at least you’re not a pedophile. Be grateful.”

As Hokage spoke, with each word his smirk widening, while Jiraya’s grin slipped down his paling face. For once he could have fun teasing his student.

“What the gossip was about?”

“A long haired man in red stalking Naruto wherever she went. But no one found the stalker.”

The Sannin didn’t say anything, but Hiruzen could clearly see that he was infuriated. After a pause Jiraya spoke, his voice low, full of anger;

“If any bastard dares to lay a finger on Naruto… Minato’s daughter, my goddaughter I’ll-” He never got to finish his threat as office’s doors slammed open, revealing the girl they were talking about.

“Jiji! I wanna ask you something!” Jiraya stared at the girl who ran up to old Hokage and began to rant about something, bewildered. _‘She sure grew up. Definitely her father’s daughter. Naruto is practically Minato’s female counterpart! Damn, I should get a staff or a good stick, soon boys will throw themselves at her. Yep, she will be a looker alright. Though, she looks like mini Tsunade with that hairstyle…’_

While Jiraya was in his own little world, Naruto was harassing Hiruzen who looked about to bolt out of his chair and run as far away as he could.

“So, Jiji, I had parents at some point didn’t I? I should have inherited something, shouldn’t I?” The sapphire-eyed girl spoke adorning cute and innocent smile, while the atmosphere around her spoke otherwise. The current Hokage was pretty damn sure if the girl’s hair was longer, it would be waving like the nine tails. ‘ _Like mother, like daughter. Terrifying.’_

“Say, Jiji…”

If earlier alarms in Sarutobi’s head were ringing at the information she got her hands on and her current behavior, then, they were exploding in his head right now. Jiraya wasn’t in any better state once he snapped out of his trance.

“Mind if I take the keys of the house? Oh and other things that should belong to me. I also would like to meet my _family_.” The Toad Sage flinched at the look Naruto gave him when she stressed the word “family”. That wasn’t a cute little cherub that was supposed to be his goddaughter! It was the most scariest devil incarnate in angel’s disguise!

“Naruto-” Sandaime tried to speak, but the girl’s features darkened while her angelic smile remained. Waves of ominous feeling rolling from her intensified, she spoke slowly.

“Jiji, I know _everything_ , now please explain a few things. You too, Ero-sennin.”

While Naruto continued to terrorize two older men, Hashirama stood as close to the doors as he could without exiting the office. _‘I shouldn’t have given her that scroll, I shouldn’t have given that scroll… Hah, it’s still hard to imagine what kind of a man would not only be able to always pay for Naruto’s meals, but also withstand this! Poor bastard…  I bet that crazy Madara would be proud of her if he would have seen this, even if he doesn’t know her! They could become friends instantly.’_

* * *

A second silent sneeze was heard from Madara, who furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Was someone cursing him again? That redhead’s stare burning holes in his head and silence was enough for him to wish that Obito revived him, executed plan or not. He wanted to leave this place and that bastard, especially when other gods came to play strip poker and try force him into it.

“Hello, Fate-kyun! We are having a card game tea party! Want to join?” Asked the man in sugary voice, dressed as a woman, making a very poor parody of a woman.  Fate gave a nod of agreement to the disturbing looking god, who arrived without anyone noticing.

“Will Shinigami-kyun join us? It’s been such a long time since he attended the card game evenings!” This time God of Fate shook its head in negative answer.

“What a pity!” Cried out the man in dress, his makeup rolling down his cheeks with tears, making him look more disgusting in Madara’s eyes, or any man’s that would witness such a sight.

The legendary shinobi, who prided himself in being fearless, flinched when he felt the gaze of that _thing_ land on him.

“Oh my! Beautiful! You still look as lovely as ever, but a frilly dress will compliment your beauty even more! Come! Take off those rags and armor! We have a party to attend!”

Madara turned away from the _thing._ Shutting his eyes tight, he prayed. _‘I don’t care who revives me! Just get me out of here!’_

“Oh, my fair maiden, what lipstick you would like? Pink of red?”

He could deal with the blow to his pride, but not his manliness. _‘Someone save me…’_

Karma watched the whole show unfolding. That blasted Uchiha wouldn’t have expected this. Laughing like a madman inside, it watched as the cursing Madara was chased by the God of Okama.

* * *

 

“Don’t disclose such vital information, brat. It’s a secret for a reason you know.” Jiraya grumbled as he jumped on another roof of a building, Naruto on his back, getting a piggy-back ride to her apartment.

“I know, I know, but you were the only ones in the office, and you already knew everything. No harm done!” The white haired man took a quick glance to her. A warm smile on her face. Were there flowers in the background?! He didn’t know if he should be glad or disturbed.

“We’re here, brat.” Jiraya said when they arrived at the apartment complex with red tiled roofs.

“My name is Naruto.” The small girl said pouting as her feet touched the floor of the hallway of the building. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she tilted her head up to see Hashirama shaking his head with a knowing look on his face.

“It’s useless to correct a person so many times, trust me, I know.” Naruto gave the former Kage a small nod, showing that she heard him. The whole exchange didn’t go unnoticed by the Sannin who watched the girl like a hawk.

Unlocking the doors of her home, she turned her head to look at the living man behind her.

“Wanna come for tea or something?” She offered the sage.

“If you don’t mind.”

 

* * *

 

Taking every detail of the apartment that had a homely feeling to it, Jiraya had to admit it was a really well kept home. Right now he was sitting in the kitchen as Naruto was preparing tea for both of them. Now his gaze was solely on the girl.

To be honest he was afraid of meeting her this soon, and that wasn’t because of her earlier show at the Hokage tower, mind you. Wounds in his heart left after Kyuubi’s attack almost seven years ago were still fresh. And the spy network couldn’t keep maintaining itself.

He wasn’t ready to meet face to face with her. It hurt to see both Kushina and Minato in one person. But he did promise himself, Sarutobi and Minato that he would take Naruto as his apprentice when she was older, of course he wanted to include their first meeting in that time as well.

Letting out a tired sigh out of his mouth Jiraya shook his head slightly. What is done is done, it’s too late to do anything about it. The girl knew everything, and wasn’t stupid, might as well say and be done with it.

Naruto set two cups on the table, one for herself, other for her godfather, and sat down. Before she could think of anything to say to him, the man with long white hair spoke first.

“As you know, I’m your godfather.” He got a nod from the blonde. Reaching inside his kimono shirt, he pulled out a plain looking book.

“The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi?” Naruto read aloud the cover, eyes shining in excitement at the prospect of reading the book, it might be an interesting one too!

“You’ll understand a few things after you read it, if you won’t now, then later. Your father was my student, he praised this book a lot, even if it failed to become a best seller.” The long years of fear fading a little as the equal excitement shone in his own eyes seeing his goddaughter’s eyes. Not even a few hours ago was she scaring the living soul out of him and his teacher, but now, they actually got along just fine, even if it was only a few hours, which he was glad for.

While the girl was examining the worn out book, Jiraya sipped the tea. _‘It’s good!’_ He gleefully shouted in his head, almost tearing up. The girl could have possibly got the talent of cooking from her late father if the tea was this good!

“Hey, pervy old man.” At the new nickname Jiraya twitched, but let Naruto finish what she had to say before he will scold her.

“I got the keys of my parents’ home, but if I want to move in I’ll need help. Taking the things there, cleaning the dust. You know, stuff.”

“What am I, a maid?!” Jiraya asked exasperated.

“So you’re saying you won’t help me?” One of the Sannin, along with Shodaime gulped at that sinister smile the child was giving him, both thinking the same thing.

_‘Scary!’_

* * *

“Waaaah! It’s so nice here! I love it here!” Naruto said awestruck. She checked every corner of the house, not minding the thick layer of the dust in the slightest. It would be easy to tidy the house, sure, it will take some time till it’ll be sparkling clean. Only the furniture with textile such as couches, armchairs, loveseats and some chairs will be a pain to clean.

When she said that she loved the house, she really meant it. It was designed for a normal family; four bedrooms, a kitchen, a big study, two bathrooms, a few pantries, a garden and a dining and living room merged. But what she liked the most about it was that even though the home of her late parents was empty for the past seven years, even though covered in dust, has maintained a homely feel to it. It sure was a miracle that it was untouched by the chakra beast.

“Oi, Brat! It’s late, we can start cleaning tomorrow. Come, I’ll take you home.” Jiraya yelled from the hallway near the door leading outside. Not a moment later he got an answer;

“You’re really nice for a pervert, Ero-jiji!”

“I’m not a pervert! I’m a Super Pervert!” The Sannin yelled at the girl proudly, not ashamed at all calling himself the biggest pervert, “And don’t call me that!”

 

* * *

 

“It was such a nice day.” Naruto let out a pleased sigh as she lie in her bed, back in her apartment.

“It sure was.” Replied Hashirama, _‘For you at least’_ went unmentioned, not that she needed to know. He didn’t want to become the third victim today after the display of her other side earlier. He shivered.

_‘Note to self: never anger Naruto_ , ever _. And Gods bless souls of her victims.’_

* * *

“So you’ll be cleaning the kitchen right now? Then I’ll go clean the study.” Jiraya stated, taking cleaning tools with him and left the kitchen.

“Naruto.”

“Yeah?”

“You know that he knows that you can see me?”

Almost snapping her neck by turning it too fast, Naruto stared at Hashirama. “He does?”

“Yes. Remember yesterday when I said that it was futile to remind him your name? Back then you turned to face me, but other people don’t see me…”

“Great, now he thinks I’m insane.” Naruto grumbled.

“I don’t think so, he’s probably just observing you, to get to know you better.” Hashirama tried to console the girl.

“Sure, like it’s a normal thing to stare and nod at the air.” She said still grumbling angrily, crossing her arms in front of her chest, until her eyes widened as inspiration hit her.

“Hey, Hashirama.”

“Yes?” The spirit prepared himself, the look in the girls eyes betrayed that she planned something mischievous.

“You’re gonna be living here too, you have to clean your share as well.”

 

* * *

 

Jiraya sighed in annoyance. Cleaning wasn’t his forte, he was a ninja for Kami’s sake! But he wasn’t so cruel as to leave an almost seven years old girl to clean up the whole house.

Stopping at the door leading to Kushina and Minato’s study, he was about to open the door, when he tensed, instantly becoming alert, having heard a noise behind it. It was impossible that someone could be there. Naruto was on the first floor cleaning the kitchen. Moreover, yesterday he updated the protection seals.

Putting the duster silently down, he prepared himself for battle. If someone could break in the house, that person must have advanced knowledge of Fuinjutsu, meaning he or she was strong.

Kicking the door open, he scanned the room with his eyes. It was totally empty. If anybody was here then he would have seen the intruder either escaping through the window or attacking him, which neither happened. Everything was intact, except for one thing. The study was _clean_ of the dust _._

_‘Oh, you gotta be kidding me!’_

* * *

 

By the end of the day Jiraya was jumping from roof to roof, twitching furiously and sporting a few thick marks on his face, wanting to just smash or rip something into pieces. But a report to his Sensei came first.

An occurrence earlier this day in the study repeated a few times, not only at his latest student’s house, but in his goddaughter’s apartment too when they were packing her possessions. He swore that he saw a plant flying. Flying of all things! And by now the self-proclaimed super pervert had to grudgingly admit that ANBU were right. The girl _was_ haunted. He didn’t even want to imagine what Sensei will say after his report.

 

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi stared at his last student, the one openly remaining loyal to the village, who was obviously trying to stay collected.

“So, how is she, Jiraya-kun?” He asked, better if they finished speaking soon, angry Jiraya, was annoying Jiraya.

“They were right, every last one of them! She is haunted! I never thought I’ll encounter a ghost, goddammit! Those were supposed to be myth!” Then he proceeded to tell today’s adventures with Naruto and the ghost.

A slapping noise was heard in the garden of Sarutobi clan estate as Hiruzen introduced his palm to his face.

 

* * *

 

“Before I leave I want to teach you a jutsu, Naruto. It might not only save your life, but get anything you want if you use it well, _anything_.” Jiraya stressed the last word as he spoke.

Today was the end of the week of his stay at the village before he returned to keep his spy network. In all honestly he didn’t want to go, unlike past seven years every time he returned to Konoha. The reason of that was standing in front of him in one of the training grounds.

“Wow, if it’s so powerful it’ll take a lot of time to learn! But you said that today is the last day?” Naruto was kind of upset that the white haired man would leave. She came to like him due his stay, if you exclude his perverted side and him trying to make her his accomplice for his research, asking to take photos of women in hot springs when they aren’t looking, saying he wanted a closer look.

“Actually it’s kind of easy, at least I heard it is. But only select few can pull it off.” The Toad Sage said in a serious voice. He fought to keep himself from laughing at girl’s eyes widening in wonder.

“What are we waiting for?! Lemme try it!” She raised her arms above her head, showing her impatience. Hashirama laughing besides her didn’t help the matter.

“First you need to do research.” He stated, his voice still serious.

“I’m not going to take you to the bathhouse, or take pictures of women there.” Naruto deadpanned.

“Not that kind of research!”

“Then what?” She asked.

* * *

 

“Seriously, puppies?” She looked at the pup then at the Sage.

“Of course! You must memorize how they act and look at people, so observe!”

Naruto honestly didn’t know what she was expecting when Jiraya promised her a jutsu. First thing to come to her mind was some kind flashy fire or water jutsu, not animal look’s imitation and enchantment. But Hashirama looked troubled and a bit fearful by the looks of it, so it really must be effective.

“How it will be of any use for me, again?”

“Don’t underestimate **Puppy Eyes no Jutsu**. Its purpose is to make you very cute and adorable, impossible to resist to! Use that to your advantage, try at least. I’m pretty sure you can pull it off. If your father managed when he was ten, you can also do it.”

“Well, he’s right. You already have all the requirements for that forbidden jutsu.” Hashirama commented laughing merrily, a troubled look already gone from his face. Naruto directed the same question to both of them:

“Excuse me?”

 

* * *

“Hashi-nii-sama, pretty please?” Eyes wide and a cute angelic look complimenting her cherubic face, Naruto pleaded Hashirama to let her train more or at least teach her the last of the three academy jutsu – Kawarimi.

“Naruto, no!” He shouted, trying as best as he could to not look at his little sister figure. Only to fail miserably when she pulled lightly by his sleeve making him look down, straight at those big doe eyes.

_‘Shit!’_

Naruto – Hashirama. 1 – 0

 

* * *

“Naruto, I’ll be going, I have a few things to take care of. Will you be alright?” Hashirama asked Naruto, who was now eight years old. He would have told her that he was heading toward the Hokage tower, if she asked for what purpose he needed to be there, he couldn’t just tell the girl that Uchihas were planning a coup d’état soon. Not now at least. She would be devastated to discover that the clan she came to love wanted to betray the village.

“Not the first time I’m staying alone at home, so yeah it’s okay.” Naruto answered giving Hashirama a shrug, showing that it was no big deal for her.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine, now leave or else you’ll be late for something that I don’t know.”

 

* * *

 

“Stars are really pretty tonight, but there should be rain judging from those fat clouds…” Naruto murmured under her nose, a cup of tea near her lips as she sat in the garden of her home gazing at the stars that weren’t hidden behind the dark clouds.

Suddenly a few leaves dropped on her head. Looking up Naruto saw a dark blur, “Come with me.” It said. Naruto recognized that voice as Shisui’s. Confusion marring her face, she put down her tea and left in shunshin that Shisui taught her a few months ago.

 

* * *

Appearing in the clearing between canyon and a forest, Naruto recalled that Itachi and Shisui showed this place to her, Sasuke and Sakura, saying that they both played here a lot when they were younger.

The whiskered girl gazed at the male figure few steps away from the edge of the cliff.

“Shisui-nii?” She asked, feeling like something seriously was off. He didn’t answer, nor turn to face her, as if waiting.

Naruto stiffened for a short moment when Itachi arrived, landing right beside her.

“It’s too late to stop the coup by the Uchihas.” Shisui started, “If civil war breaks out, there’s no doubt that other nations will take the chance to attack. I was going to try to stop it with **Komoamatsukami,** but Danzo took my right eye.” As to prove it, he turned around to face both of them. Naruto stared in shock, when she saw blood running down from the closed eye socket, the next few minutes not registering what Shisui was talking about, while Itachi looked concerned for his friend.

“I suspect he’ll come after my left eye as well.” He continued. “Naruto, Itachi.” The mention of her name was enough to bring the girl back.

“Yes, Shisui-nii?” The eight years old asked, voice trembling. She really had a very bad feeling in her gut.

_‘Shisui…’_ Itachi stood frozen like a statue along with Naruto as Shisui took out his remaining eye and held out his hand for both of them, eyeball in his fist.

“You two are the only ones that I can count on, my little sister,” He said turning in direction where he remembered Naruto was standing, opening his palm showing the eye with an active Mangekyo Sharingan. “My best friend.” This time he addressed Itachi turning his head in the direction of other male.

“Please protect the village and the honor of the Uchiha name… I knew that you will put the village first before your family, except your brother… I didn’t understand that at first, until I met Naruto…  Please protect and take care of my little sister.”

A crow came out of nowhere, as soon as it touched the eyeball, it dispersed in hundreds of black feathers.

“I accept.” Itachi said, voice and eyes showing strong determination to keep a promise to a friend.

“What will you do now?” He asked Shisui, while Naruto stayed speechless.

“If I die, something is bound to change. I’ve left a note behind already.” He answered as he took a few steps backwards. That snapped Naruto out of her daze and made Itachi panic, “Wait, Shisui!” they both pleaded the older Uchiha.

“Don’t stop me, Naruto, Itachi!” Shisui warned them. “Naru-chan, I’m sorry that I won’t be there to see you grow up into a beautiful woman and a splendid kunoichi. I really would have liked to see you getting married too…” Giving a small smile to the both of them, he took the last few steps and fell down.

“Shisui!” Jinchuuriki and ANBU bolted out of their places in hopes to catch the falling shinobi, but they couldn’t reach him.

“Shisui/Shisui-nii!”

* * *

“Draw blood from your finger and write your name here.” Itachi instructed the younger girl how to sign up the summoning contract. Both their eyes had a haunted look in them, their faces still having traces of tears. One’s made from water, other’s – blood. Hashirama could only watch at their last meeting before Itachi will head out to accomplish the hardest mission he has ever been given, eyes filled with deep sorrow.

“I’m sorry, for doing this, Naruto-san…” The teenager whispered an apology, it also could be heard in his usually neutral tone.

“It’s okay, Shisui-nii wanted me to keep it safe. No one would suspect that I’ll be holding it since, well… I’m me.” Naruto answered him, her own voice void of any emotion as she wrote her name.

“I know…” Itachi couldn’t say anything else. He kept silent about his last mission, not wanting to devastate the young Uzumaki even more, Shisui’s death was enough. That might as well be futile, in a few days he’ll slay his clan and Naruto will be dealt with another hard blow to her heart. If only he could lessen her future pain… Standing up, he was about to leave when his wrist was grabbed, it was Naruto.

“Please be safe. That Danzo guy sounds dangerous, protect your clan.”

“Thank you, I will.” He bent down, pressing his lips on Naruto’s bare forehead. “It’s a pity that right now, there’s a big age gap between us.”

“What do you mean?” The confused girl questioned. In return she didn’t get an answer as Itachi just left without saying anything more in a hurry, before he said anything more stupid to her. She was too young for this.

* * *

Naruto was sleeping peacefully, strange given what happened a few days ago. However she was woken up by the tapping on her bedroom window, which became louder. Opening one of her eyes, not seeing very clearly due to sleepiness in them, she saw an ANBU with a dog mask crouched outside her window. The male masked man waved seeing as the girl finally woke up.

Lazily getting out of her bed she opened the window to let the ANBU inside. Still sleepy, Naruto vaguely recognized this ANBU operative, wasn’t he the one who protected her from a drunken man when she was four?

“Good morning. You are to be taken to T&I department for questioning. There’s not much time, so get ready, Naruto Uzumaki.”

Naruto almost choked on her saliva when she heard that, waking up in an instant. What did she do?! Panic starting to overtake her, the eight years old darted to the door which was leading to the hallway, only to slam into it. It wasn’t locked, but shut solid. Turning around she saw the man in a dog mask walk slowly towards her, hands held out in a gesture, showing that he held no ill intensions, which Naruto in her panic didn’t even register.

“Uzumaki-san, please calm down. It’s only questioning, no one will harm you, I promise.” Speaking did little to no good, as it only served to fuel the girl’s panic. It seems he will have to take some drastic measures.

“Naruto?” Hearing Hashirama’s voice Naruto snapped her head in direction of his voice.

“Hashira-” She was cut off midway her scream when she felt a pressure on her neck and everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi sighed. It went better than expected. He didn’t want to knock out the girl, but what other choice did he have? Even in panic the girl was about to do something, or get weapons.

He narrowed his eyes, still staring at the little girl out cold on the floor. Before she lost consciousness she was about to call someone. But who? As far as he knew his late teacher’s daughter was living alone.

He got his answer when he flew into a wall from an attack _. ‘What?’_ Quickly getting up and scanning over the bedroom he saw no one. Kakashi’s eyes widened in surprise and pain when he felt a punch or a kick to his stomach, he didn’t know which one it was, slamming him further into the wall. _‘Could this be?’_

“Please wait!” He shouted, arms raised in surrender. And just in time too, since a kunai was pressed to his neck, the black cloth of his high collared shirt darkening even more as blood seeped into it. Just a little more and be might have been beheaded.

“I didn’t come here to cause any harm to Naruto! Sandaime-sama needs to know if Naruto can help with the investigation of the Uchiha Massacre and Uchiha Shisui’s suicide. I came here to take her to T&I headquarters for questioning, nothing more! I promise on my own life, that no harm will come towards her, my sensei’s daughter.”

Kakashi really felt stupid not only because he was cornered and almost killed by an invisible being, but because he spilled S-ranked information. But it would be an understatement to say that he wasn’t scared. He was one of the four that had observed Naruto for a week and saw how she behaved in that training ground. In all honesty he still thought that it was just an illusion, until now.

The silver haired man let out a breath of relief when the kunai was pulled away from his throat and disappeared into thin air. His relief was short lived when he felt his arm being grabbed, hard. He was pulled towards the door that slammed open. Shocked yet again that he was dragged around the house by air, Kakashi stared at the marks of fingers on his plate armguards, still feeling the hold of the other being.

He snapped out of his daze when a piece of paper was slammed into his face, hard yet again. _‘That thing dislikes me…’_ Taking a small sheet away from his face, he read it.

_If even one hair falls from her head, I don’t need to tell you what will happen to you._

_-Guardian Angel._

“Roger that!” The silver head saluted like a good soldier, after a moment he had a sweat drop roll down his temple. He really felt stupid talking to the air. Scary air at that.

 

* * *

Hashirama sat on the sofa patting Naruto’s head. Much to both of their relief, Naruto got only a few questions like “Where were you on that day?”, “How did Uchiha Itachi behave?”, ”Where did this happen?” and others. Only to be ruined when Naruto received the news about the Uchiha clan. He glanced down to see that the whiskered girl was asleep, tears rolling down her face even as she slept. Still patting her head, he let his thoughts wander.

The last few days were really hard for Naruto. Not only did she lose her first older brother figure, but also the whole clan she came to love. Sasuke probably was dealt even a harder blow.

Maybe he should have told her about the massacre beforehand? She might have prepared for the mental blow. The spirit shook his head, no. Even if he told Naruto about the upcoming fate of the Uchiha clan, she would have been even more stressed. He keeps forgetting that children weren’t so mentally strong or trained like in his time.

Hashirama let out a tired sigh as he glanced yet again at his little sister. It will take some time till she’ll start recovering. The loss of someone precious was hard enough even on an adult, it affected children even more.

“Shisui-nii…”

Or maybe it’ll take longer. But no matter what he will stay by her side. He felt the girl’s grip on him tighten as she let out a whimper. The girl was starting to have a nightmare probably. Embracing the sleeping girl again, he moved one of his palms in circles on her back in a soothing motion.

“Shhh… I’m here, nothing will harm you. I’ll protect and be by your side no matter what. I promised you after all.”

The girl snuggled more into his chest, letting out a satisfied and a relieved sigh, dreams becoming peaceful once again.

 

* * *

Naruto and Sakura stared at the door in front of them. Today Sakura came and suggested that they do something about Sasuke. It’s been two months since he last attended the academy. The fox’s jailor noted that she wasn’t any better. Today was the first day she went out of the walls of her own home in two months, finally having the courage to do so.

But Sakura said that Sasuke was worse, Naruto didn’t argue about that. Uchiha clan was Sasuke’s real family, moreover Sakura knew more since he visited him every day at the hospital and stayed there till early evening. Later in the evening he came to visit Naruto.

Sakura truly was another blessing from the heavens. Naruto vowed to never let him down, the pink haired boy is such a wonderful friend, supporting both Sasuke and her when they needed it the most. But it seemed that Sakura couldn’t reach out to Sasuke as he did to Naruto, who also had support of Hashirama and others which made her climb out of her grieving hole much easier.

The boy with green eyes raised his fist again to knock on the door of a small apartment given to Sasuke after the massacre since his old home was too big for the lone boy.

“Sasuke-kun! It’s me Sakura and Naruto!” He called, hoping that the boy would open the door if he was at his new home and not wandering around the haunted compound. The long silence remained on both sides of the door.

“This is getting nowhere.” Naruto stated as a matter-of-fact.

“Maybe I should check if he’s even inside, Naruto?” Hashirama suggested. In answer he received a small shake of her head.

“We gotta use the big guns.” She once again stated.

“Huh?” Sakura turned to his only female friend, having no idea what the girl was planning.

“Sakura, get back.”

He didn’t need to be told twice when Naruto was serious.

 

* * *

Sasuke stared into space, eyes empty and not focusing on anything. Everything from his eyes to his soul could be described only as empty. Having lost his family and later being captured in one of the strongest genjutsu left him traumatized. The world seemed to lose all of its colors, it was like a black and white picture. When the door of his apartment slammed open with a loud bang, he wasn’t fazed, nor did he react to the voices of his two friends. Until he was slapped hard enough for him to fall down on the floor.

And suddenly some colors returned. First color that he saw was blue, just like the sky on a cloudless day, so beautiful. He decided he loved that color. The more he looked the more he realized that he was staring at someone’s eyes. They showed fury. That’s when he felt another slap, this time on the other cheek.

“Oi! Duck ass! Time for **Therapy no Jutsu!** ” Naruto shouted, while Sakura stayed behind, unsure if he should interfere. The blonde huffed in satisfaction when Sasuke slowly turned to look at her, his gaze focused on her face. Success.

“You look damn miserable you know?” She told him. That got a reaction from the dark haired boy, as traces of anger could be seen on his face, while he was standing up, glaring at her.

“Stop wallowing in grief, you’re stronger than that.”

“What do you know?” Sasuke asked, his voice low and dangerous. “What do you even know?! You never had a family! You don’t know what it’s like to lose one!” He screamed, shaking in rage.

Sakura stared wide eyed at his fellow male, then at the female friend. He knew Sasuke was angry and sad, but he shouldn’t lash out on Naruto like this! As he was about to open his mouth to give the raven a piece of his mind, a cracking noise and a thump was head in the room.

Sasuke stared wide eyed at the girl who just now broke his nose as he lay on the floor.

“What do I know you ask? Oh I know a lot. But you’re right you know? I never had a real family, so I hadn’t known what it’s like to lose one. But that doesn’t mean that I don’t know how it’s like to lose so many people I love! Shisui-nii, your mother, your whole clan was precious to me! It fucking hurts you know!” She screamed as fresh tears gathered in the corners of her eyes.

“It hurts, so damn much…” Naruto whispered pointing to her heart. Sasuke and Sakura’s eyes and ears following whiskered girl’s every word and movement.

“These past two months I was also mourning… But you know what? I’m tired. I’m tired of swimming in my tears and sadness, wallowing in grief. So, Sasuke,” She pinned the boy she was addressing with a harsh glare. “Don’t you dare just to think about things you’ve lost! Think! What is it that you still have?!”

The dark haired eight years old stared at the golden haired girl’s face, as she was taking deep breaths. He lowered his head, now staring at the floor, girl’s question ringing in his head.

“What I still have?..” He croaked out, his own throat raw from screaming and lack of usage. Sasuke looked up to see a blank face of Naruto and a worried one of Sakura, both gazing at him. He once again lowered his head to stare at the floor.

“What I still have…” He once again repeated.

An image of sheepishly smiling Naruto, holding something behind her back, waiting for him at the gates of his clan compound appeared in his mind. _“Hey, Sasuke! I’ve found this cool book about fire jutsu! Wanna try it out?”_ Then he saw Sakura, at his desk at the academy, hands outreached towards him, holding a lunch box. _“Sasuke-kun, today I and Naruto-chan made our first character lunch box! Do you want to try it together? Food always tastes better in the company of friends!”_

“I… I still have you.” Sasuke felt his eyes sting as droplets of water hit on the wooden floor. “I still have my friends! I still have you two, Sakura, Naruto!” By now he was bawling, tears freely flowing from his eyes as he let out all his pain and sorrow out, while being enveloped in the warm embrace by Sakura and Naruto.

 

* * *

“Today is the last day of your lessons, tomorrow will be the graduation exam.” Iruka announced to the class, who for the most part seemed to be happy, but on the other side nervous of the prospect of the students failing the exam.

Naruto overlooked her class. It’s been five years and now she’ll become an official kunoichi tomorrow. It was hard not to smile. A lot has happened during those years. The Uchiha Massacre, leaving Sasuke orphan, just like her. It took her a few months of grieving and Hashirama and others comforting and encouraging for her to recover. After that thanks to both her and Sakura’s support, they somehow managed to bring Sasuke out of his stupor, even though he became cold towards everyone except his two childhood friends.

Sakura on the other hand grew more confident in himself and out of his girly looks. Now he was one of the most handsome boys in the academy, never lacking attention from the female population of the school just like Sasuke. Naruto found it funny how both boys stuck even more than usual to her when it came to avoiding fan girls. Not that it worked that much, Sasuke and Sakura still were stalked every day.

Naruto too couldn’t complain about the lack of attention and admirers, much to Hashirama, Sasuke and Sakura’s dislike. They might not openly follow her like her male friends’ fan girls, but she noticed how they looked at her during classes, breaks, and when those looks intensified in company of her friends. Jealous bastards, male, female - all of them.

Talk about those tiny presents on her desk at the academy or in front of her doorstep. Last one caused an urban legend about flying projectiles used as weapons on young boys, thanks to Jiraya when he came to visit his goddaughter and Hashirama who didn’t want his “baby sister” to grow up too soon.

She also progressed very much in her training, pretty much scaring Hashirama with her speed at learning taijutsu stances and moves, and her natural body strength. If that didn’t scare the warrior from the past then her learning fuinjutsu and advancing in it definitely did. She was a natural genius at it, but clones helped to progress even further and faster. But he said that she was learning it way faster than Uzumaki normally did anyway even without the clones.

Hashirama well… Naruto couldn’t decide if he was a loyal puppy following her anywhere and everywhere or a mother goose. After she recovered from the loss of her precious people Hashirama watched her like a hawk, almost never letting her out of his sight. But they also grew even closer.

 

* * *

 

Everyone passed the exams with flying colors, including Naruto, who right now was celebrating with Sasuke and Sakura in the park, having a picnic, their forehead protectors reflecting the sunshine.

“Naruto-chan, you really cook well!” Sakura said between pleased munches.

“You’ll make a good wife, Naruto.” Sasuke added his own compliment, stiffening when he felt Sakura’s intense gaze on him.

“Thanks!” Naruto chirped happily, not noticing anything going between the boys, while Hashirama just shook his head at the antics of children. Hearing footsteps, indicating that someone was approaching, all three pre-teens stopped chatting and as one turned their heads in the direction of coming footsteps, which revealed to be Mizuki.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but may I talk with Naruto alone?” The instructor assistant asked, adorning a pleasant smile on his face.

“Um… sure, Mizuki-sensei.” The blond Uzumaki answered as she stood up to follow one of her teachers. When they were out of hearing distance, he started speaking.

“So, Naruto, did you agree to the bonus part of the exam?” The silver haired man asked her.

“What bonus part? There was one? Why no one said so to us?” Naruto asked in confusion.

“You see, Naruto, only the select few are chosen to take this part of the exam.” Kyuubi’s jailor narrowed her eyes slightly. Something felt fishy here. Iruka in the beginning said that there’ll be _only_ three parts of the exam – written test, weapon practice and spar, and lastly the three academy jutsu. Deciding to play along to see where this is heading, she asked:

“I see, so what’s the task?”

 

* * *

 

“So you’re going to steal The Forbidden Scroll?” Hashirama asked Naruto, annoyed.

“Pretty much.” She shrugged.

“I think you shouldn’t do that.”

“Says the guy who steals weapons from the weaponsmith shop. “What’s the use of making weapons if they collect the dust on the counter?” Well then, what’s the fucking use of that big-ass scroll if no one is using it?”

“Language, young lady! And that scroll was created to contain the most secret jutsu. They are very dangerous.”

“Then why write it down? Why not just let it be lost? Seriously, it’s like begging to be stolen.”

“You have a point.”

“Ha!”

“That still doesn’t give you a good reason to steal it.” Hashirama stated with the tone of finality. Glancing at Naruto, whose face was hidden by her long blond locks, he suddenly had a feeling of foreboding. His gut feeling proved to be right after all. The girl looked up at the spirit who was taking steps back, her eyes glistering in the light and her lips trembled.

“Naruto! Please! I’m begging you, don’t!” Letting out a hiccup, Naruto let tears appear in the corners of her eyes.

“Okay, okay! Let’s go steal the scroll! Please, just don’t cry!”

“Booya!” No traces of tears on her face or any other evidence on her features that she was about to cry, Naruto jumped and pumped her fist in the air in victory. Hashirama meanwhile sat surrounded by his visible purple and black waves of gloom.

Naruto – Hashirama. 2 – 0

 

* * *

“There’s so many cool jutsu… Damn.” Naruto whistled, Hashirama sitting beside her also reading the scroll, admiring the new entries in it by Sandaime, Yondaime and his younger brother who he couldn’t see due to his death.

“Those are really something, especially improved **Hiraishin** by your father.” The girl nodded, agreeing with her brother.

“Oh look! There’s also **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** ” Naruto exclaimed pointing at the section where the jutsu description was displayed.

“And **Edo Tensei.** ” Hashirama said in distaste.

“Something wrong?” Naruto asked.

“I never liked the concept of this jutsu, but Tobirama insisted on continuing to create it, it seems he finished it…” Curiosity seeping into her eyes and mind, she read the description of the jutsu.

**_Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei_ ** _is a forbidden jutsu where, using a living person as a vessel, a deceased person’s soul can be brought back to the world of the living. The person used as vessel will take the form of a summoned person that he or she had when he or she were alive, thereby reincarnating them do their summoner’s bidding._

_NOTE: To perform this technique the user must first acquire some of the DNA of the person they intend to revive._

_NOTE: After the person has been summoned, the summoner has no control over the undead summon, the only exception being restraining summon’s movements until a special talisman is implanted in the brain._

“Okay, I see why now. Tobirama was one kind of freak I guess.” Naruto stated her opinion with a grimace, this jutsu was plain disgusting and creepy. Imagining it in use made her hair on the back of her neck stand up.

“He wasn’t, Tobirama was just a very curious, intelligent and innovative person, sometimes he just didn’t think what his creations might cause.”

Accepting Hashirama’s words and shaking away her disgust, the girl with two low ponytails took out a small scroll and unsealed a big scroll and writing/painting tools.

“Let’s get the job done before we deal with the traitor.”

“You actually wanted to copy the scroll!” Hashirama gaped at the girl, sure he knew that it was tempting to learn some jutsu for normal shinobi, but he didn’t expect Naruto just start copying the jutsu that caught her eye. _‘Who am I kidding? This is Naruto, if she can steal something, she always will if it will benefit her later.’_ He thought watching as the Jinchuuriki’s hand moved at inhuman speed over the empty scroll, years of fuinjutsu practice coming into fruition.

An hour passed, and it was getting darker, Hashirama noted that around an hour or two were left till Naruto’s former teacher would show up. Another hour passed, the only noise was coming from insects in the forest and Naruto dipping the brush in ink.

“Done!” She whooped in delight, admiring her work. Sealing back her scroll with copied techniques and other tools into smaller scroll, she put in the pouch on the lower back. “I should get something to hold my scrolls…” Naruto mumbled under her nose.

“Naruto…” The girl’s back straightened when she heard her instructor’s voice. This was not included in her plan. How did Iruka find her? Did he put some kind of tracking seal on her or something, because even Inuzuka couldn’t track her if she really tried. _‘Change of plans. Act natural Naruto!’_

“Iruka-sensei! I was found out, sorry I learned only one jutsu… But if I’ll show it the bonus part of the graduating exam will be cleared, yeah?” Iruka’s eyes widened in surprise, his brain already analyzing information he just now got.

“Who told you that?”

“Mizuki-sensei! He told me about this scroll and where approximately it was.” Naruto explained showing Iruka the scroll that was around half her size. The situation finally sunk into his head, but before he could say anything he heard a faint sound of air being cut by flying kunai. The young instructor pushed his student out of the way letting a few kunai impale him.

“Naruto, hand over the scroll to me.” Mizuki ordered standing up on a big branch of a tree. While Iruka told her to protect the scroll from the traitorous academy instructor. As two academy teachers argued, Naruto played her part as a clueless idiot. Hashirama watched everything from the sidelines shaking his head disapprovingly. Until Mizuki started speaking about the rule that Naruto should never find out about, and Iruka desperately shouting trying to stop his former comrade. Enjoying the confusion on the girl’s face and other instructor’s shouts to stop, Mizuki spilled the beans about the events that happened twelve years ago, looking all smug and satisfied thinking that he got her.

Oh how wrong he was.

“Oh that? Do you have anything more interesting? Like where to get books on advanced fuinjutsu?” Naruto asked leisurely, shocking both chunin.

“You killed Iruka’s parents and many more innocent civilians as you destroyed the village! Everyone hates you, even Iruka does!” Shouted the silver haired shinobi, the situation was getting out of his hands. In answer Iruka shouted that everything he said was a lie yet again.

“You know, there’s a saying “Eyes are the mirror of one’s soul” or was it “Eyes are the window to the soul?” Anyway, Iruka-sensei might not have liked me in the beginning, but never once did I saw hatred in his eyes – unlike yours, Mizuki- _sensei_.” Naruto stated, her own eyes reflecting anger that was directed toward her former teacher.

The traitor decided that he had enough of this farce and launched to attack the downed man with high ponytail, only to get kicked and sent flying by his former student.

“Don’t even dare to lay a finger on my teacher.” She growled like an animal, showing her sharp canines, looking really intimidating, while at the same time trying to maintain her posture as Hashirama was cheering loudly on her to kick the traitor’s ass.

“Try it! Like a kid like you could do anything to me!”

“Oh you wanna try?” A dark smirk replaced the animalistic snarl on her face.

_‘Naruto, you look more and more scary as you grow up… You sure are growing fast.’_ Hashirama thought absentmindedly, but abruptly stopped _. ‘This is not the time to admire her scary side!’_ As he snapped out of his trance, Mizuki was already lying on the ground beaten into a bloody pulp, and Iruka was giving Naruto his forehead protector as a present.

 

* * *

 

As Iruka was kissing another portion of his savings good bye in the ramen stand, he asked his favorite student what was bothering him during the whole incident this night.

“Naruto, mind if I ask how you managed to steal the scroll? It is guarded by Hokage himself, deep in his office.”

“Easy. Remember when you asked the whole class to try and **Henge** into what they thought they would look like in their twenties?” Getting a nod from the scarred instructor she continued her explanation. “The thing is, I transformed into a grown up Ino and Hinata kissing, nude.” Simultaneous choking sounds erupted in the ramen restaurant. Iruka choking on his ramen and Hashirama on his sake he brought that he got as a gift.

“Perverts.” Naruto said in a sing song tone, grinning like a Cheshire cat. “And I was right all those years Hashirama, you’re a pervert.” She whispered barely in audible voice teasing her big brother.

“That was a normal reaction men have when seeing a beautiful woman, especially without garments. And I’m a straight man. Only those who stray from the path of a true male wouldn’t have such a healthy reaction.” Hashirama lectured, standing up, proud.

“Wow, then that means it’s okay if I get a nosebleed when I see a naked handsome man?” Naruto asked, looking innocent like an angel, still whispering as she looked around. No one noticed her whispering, nor a cup and bottle of sake on the counter. Hearing her “innocent” question Hashirama fell down, but snapped his head to look at Naruto, face stricken with horror.

“Gods forbid! No!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While chapter 5 was originally posted together with an omake, I'll post the small omake as the next chapter, since chapter 5 is really long.  
> Originally posted on fanfiction.net 2014/11/03  
> -Rangrids


	6. OMAKE: Sweet revenge

* * *

Naruto let her gaze wander around the kitchen in a house that she has been calling home for a few years already. Stretching her arms she walked towards the cabinets ready to look for a quick meal in the morning. She didn’t get the greeting, meaning Hashirama was out, and would most likely arrive home in the evening, like he usually did when he was out.

A sly smile replaced the sleepy one. Today she was alone at home and she could do whatever she wanted. Even searching what Hashirama tried to hide a few years ago when they moved here. All thoughts about breakfast evaporated from the girl’s head, as her mind was set on finding what the former Hokage hid.

It took a few hours and a mess in her parents’ study, but she finally found what didn’t belong here. A slender box of sake.

“”Heavenly Ghost Toad?” That’s a lame name for a drink… But come to think of it, why do adults like sake?” She asked aloud, as if air or walls of the study would start speaking by some kind of miracle and answer her question.

Taking the bottle out, which was heavy, Naruto couldn’t help, but comment that it was pretty. It was a slender bottle; it looked to be made from a white stone, marble maybe? Why Hashirama hid it? Naruto would bet that anyone who liked to drink or liked bottles in general would proudly display a bottle like this on the shelf where it could be seen by everyone.

“I should put it back.”

**_“What about tasting a little mouthful? Weren’t you curious what’s so good about it?”_** Asked a voice in her head making Naruto blink in confusion, only to dismiss it as a devil speaking on her shoulder, if angels and devils on person’s shoulders existed even. A thought that it might be Kyuubi speaking not even occurred to her.

“No, there’s a reason why children aren’t allowed to drink until they’re twenty one.”

**_“But you aren’t drinking the whole bottle. You’ll just try a mouthful, no harm done.”_** The voice spoke again, as if trying to bribe her.

“Well a little sip wouldn’t hurt…”

 

* * *

 

 

** Evening of the same day, Uzumaki household. **

 

When Hashirama arrived home, he certainly didn’t expect to see Jiraya bawling his eyes out as he poked a few books with a broom, trying to push them as far away as he could manage, as if they were contaminated, while Naruto was lying on the sofa, peacefully sleeping, looking to be in a bliss judging by the drool, a blush on her face and an overly happy expression.

Curiosity killing the cat, as what could provoke such a reaction from the Toad Sage, he walked towards the pile and carefully peeked inside. Only wishing he could carve his eyes right now and there with a rusty spoon and burn them. Running away as far as he could from the comic books, Hashirama cried, not even daring to think how those appeared in the house. Thankfully Jiraya finally bottled up his own hysteria and burned them.

“God just what in the world I saw? How did the kinky gay porn comic books even got here?”

“I also would like to know.” Hashirama stated, sitting next to the white haired man on the floor looking at the pile of ash. Hearing a rustle behind them, both turned to look at Naruto who had woken up.

“Ero-sennin? When did you return? And what’s that smell?” She asked sleepily rubbing her eye. _‘Cute’_   both men thought.

“Not long ago. And I burned the books of adult content.” He stated, not noticing the expression morphing on the girls face.

“Were those comic books?”

“Yeah, why?” The three occupants of the room stayed a few minutes in silence.

“Those were mine.” Naruto stated as she teared up, still under the influence of the alcohol she consumed a few hours ago.

Deep within the sewers in Naruto’s mindscape in the cage an ancient beast roared with laughter as he watched Shodai and the Sannin screeching like banshees.

Revenge was sweet, especially after so many years.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted together with chapter 5 on fanfiction.net 2014/11/03  
> -Rangrids


	7. The feeling is mutual, Cyclops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto, just this fic. The series belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
> Special thanks to my beta – Konomon.

* * *

 

Walking at a slow pace following the village leader, Kakashi read his favorite book in an orange cover, while still keeping attention to his surroundings. The former ANBU got used to this routine – get assigned a genin wannabe team, visit their living quarters with the Hokage, meet the brats and fail them the following day. Hopefully it would be same this time as well.

The two men already looked around the two households and were on their way to the third. The silver haired jounin didn't bother checking the files of the genin hopefuls early in the morning, he will probably send them back to the academy anyway. Though, this year the team looks promising, he knew that the cell consists of Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha of Konoha, also the rookie of the year. Then there's Sakura Haruno, even if he is from a civilian family, he shows promise, at least that's what Hokage and a few comrades, working at the academy, say.

Stopping at the same time as the Hokage did, Kakashi finally took his eye away from the text in front of him and gazed at his leader with a bored look, but if someone would bother to look closely they could find an interest in its reflection.

The old man in return motioned to the house he was looking at. When Kakashi's eye landed on the two-story building, he felt as if his stomach took a painful blow and a kunai was pressed at his neck, memories coming back full force. It was the house _she_ lived in.

"Kakashi?" The older man called out to his subordinate from the door, seeing as the other stared at the house as if he saw the devil himself. The Hokage had to wonder what triggered such a reaction.

"Hokage-sama, this is the house of Naruto Uzumaki, isn't it?" The elite shinobi inquired, sweat rolling down the temple, the recollection of the incident that occurred four years ago, still fresh in his mind. He hadn't told a living soul about his encounter with the "Guardian Angel", which he grudgingly admitted was one of the things that scared him, and there were few things that scared the famous Sharingan wielder.

Now Kakashi was determined to fail the team at all cost. Screw the council, screw the advisors and the Hokage! He could care less about the last Uchiha, he wasn't going to be a jounin sensei of the girl who had an overprotective ghost with her, even if she was his teacher's daughter! If that thing almost beheaded him without much effort just for knocking out the girl, then what it'll do if she gets hurt? Kakashi may have had a few things to live for, but he didn't want to be six feet underground yet.

"Kakashi, are you coming? You're already more than two hours late to meet your genin team, I don't think they will appreciate waiting more than three."

"Maa, that'll teach them patience." The silver haired man stated, giving a lame excuse to mask his nervousness.

"This year you have a very promising team, three of the best students the academy has to offer. The last Uchiha, a Jinchuuriki and a promising young shinobi hailing from a civilian family. I'll be watching over the test." The Hokage stated, successfully changing the course of conversation while smirking, letting Kakashi know that he knew something the younger man didn't.

 

* * *

 

 

"How about a revenge?" Naruto suggested to her teammates in a bored tone, showing how desperate she was for any kind of activity after waiting for more than a couple of hours. The blonde girl was wearing an orange jacket, with a blue shoulder part, and white collar, the jacket was completed with a red spiral on the back of it. She also wore black shorts, black calf-high boots with an opening for the toes. Finishing the outfit was the forehead protector on her left forearm, a kunai and a shuriken holster on her right tight, and two more pouches on her hips.

"I'm in." Said the pink haired boy. Right now he was wearing a dark, red shirt with a white circle on the back, black pants, a weapon holster and a single pouch on his hip, like his other male teammate and a pair of standard-blue shinobi sandals. Even though his hair was short, the bangs framed his face and the forehead protector was tied where most shinobi wore it on – the forehead.

"Count me in too. What are you planning?" Asked the last person in the room. The boy was wearing a high-collared blue shirt with his clan symbol on the back, white shorts, white arm warmers, a weapon holster and a pouch on the tight and the hip, blue shinobi sandals and had the forehead protector on just like Sakura did.

Looking around, the girl took out a small, orange scroll, opened it and unsealed the items.

"We embarrass him of course and what is a better way to do so than to make a manly man - girly?"

"Hn." Sasuke didn't say anything else, but his friends interpreted it as: "Go head, I like the idea."

"What's the plan, captain?" Sakura asked amused, it was fun to help Naruto with her pranks from time to time.

"There's the eraser full of chalk dust, give it to me. Sasuke, when I'm done put that eraser between the door and the doorframe, you're taller than me, so when that retard of a sensei comes in, it will fall down. Oh, and don't get any of that stuff on yourself, it would be a nasty thing to wash off." The girl with long, low ponytails explained.

After a few minutes, the item full of glitter, neon pink, orange, blue dyes and chakra ink to control the stickiness (since glue just might dry out and make all the dye and glitter stick to it) was ready to fall down on its victim.

"Do you really think that a jounin will fall for such a trap? I doubt it." True to Sasuke's words, the high ranked ninja don't fall for such tricks, but it was worth a shot. After all it was Naruto who was pulling the strings, and this morning she evaded chunin, jounin and even ANBU after making the mountain monument look more "appropriate" as she so equivalently put it. In his opinion it was hilarious.

The Shodai's face looked as a depressed ghost's would, with blue and purple aura around it. The Nidaime's face was one of the gangster's – smoking, with black sunglasses on his face and a sign "Create yo jutsu, bro." Sandaime had a blush and a huge nosebleed, and an orange book looking suspiciously like "Icha Icha" nearby. Yondaime had some girly make-up on, disturbingly girly, mascara dripping down his face as if he had been crying.

All three genin perked up when a gloved hand grasped the door. Narrowing their eyes in concentration to see every detail, they watched intensely as the sliding doors slid to the right and the eraser fell on the silver mop of hair that belonged to the man who poked his head into the classroom.

Silence fell in the said classroom as the children stared at the adult, no one speaking or making any sounds. It was broken when their supposed teacher cupped his chin, hummed and spoke:

"My first impression of you? I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual." Deadpanned the pink haired genin.

"I agree with Sakura." Said the dark haired boy.

"If you're always this late then you'll be late even for your own funeral, sensei. Moreover, are you a cyclops or a scarecrow? I mean, you look like their love child." Naruto stared at Kakashi with genuine curiosity and wonder written all over her face, which he didn't like at all, especially about his birth circumstances questioned.

"You have some very creative insults, miss. That aside, let's go elsewhere to talk." Sparing a small glare at the girl, both for the prank and the insult, but also glad. It seemed like she didn't recognize him, unlike others who could spot him even a kilometer away due to his hair. He spun around and walked down the hall, shining like a disco ball and neon lights as glitter reflected the sunlight and dyes glowed, his students-to-be snickering as they followed him.

 

* * *

 

 

"Let's introduce ourselves. Tell everyone your likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies." The jounin started as he crossed his arms.

"Tell us about yourself sensei, you owe us that much at least." Sakura returned with the same tone as Kakashi, his teammates nodding in agreement.

' _Cheeky brats.'_

"Fine. My name is Kakashi Hatake. There's no need for you to know my likes and dislikes, as for my dreams… I guess I have a few hobbies."

All three genin looked at their teacher with a deadpanned look, not the first time this day.

"Well then, why don't you start, pretty boy?" The only Hatake left gestured to his pink haired student.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like hanging out with my friends. For my hobbies well… Well I dream to stay together with them." He said, a genuine smile on his face.

"And the things you hate?" Inquired the silver haired man.

"I hate bullies, being called pinky or girly and…" His face turning into disgusted cringle, "Fangirls." He finished.

' _Ah a dislike towards any popular boy's bane.'_

"Okay, broody, you're next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like training. My hobby is training, my dream, no, ambition is to kill one man, fulfill a promise both to myself and one person and… the revival of my clan." Finishing the last part of his small speech he glanced over at Naruto who was in her own little world.

' _The first one is expected, but a dream to marry a girl? I understand fangirls, but him? The irony is strong with this one…'_

"Blonde, you're the last."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like many things, such as ramen, my family and friends. My hobbies are reading, gardening, tea drinking and ninja arts that you don't need to know of. I dislike people who are afraid of what they don't know, and that a cup of ramen needs three minutes to be ready. As for my dreams… it's that people that I hold dear are safe, and to travel around the world with someone precious." Naruto finished her introduction, leaving out some parts that her friends and the possible teacher didn't need to know.

"Alright, all of you have interesting personalities." Kakashi started, preparing for debriefing, something he was used to when he served as captain of the ANBU squad. Time to drop the explosion tag. "We're going to have a survival training."

"Why do we need training? We had plenty of that in the academy." Sakura asked quizzically while Naruto and Sasuke narrowed their eyes at the male shinobi, both having in mind that extra training never was too much.

"It's no ordinary training you see, out of the 27 graduates, only nine are going to become genin, others will be sent back to the academy, the dropout rate is 66.6%. Anyway, I'm going to determine whether you pass tomorrow or not. Bring everything you deem necessary and meet me at the training grounds at 5 in the morning. Oh and don't eat breakfast, you'll vomit. "

 

* * *

 

 

Nearing the neighborhood she lived in, Naruto accelerated, from walking to running towards her house when she saw a black smoke coming from that direction. Reaching her home, the girl came to a halt in front of the gate. Letting out a sigh of relief that the building was mostly untouched, excluding the side of the outer wall where the kitchen was.

Jumping over the gates and quickly walking towards the door, Naruto fumbled a little searching for the key in her pockets to open it. When she opened the doors the blonde hurriedly pinched her nose. What on earth happened here, that it stank like dead animals were laying here for a couple of months?

"I'm home!" She yelled out of habit, her voice a little bit squeaky due the pinched nose.

"Welcome home, Naruto! I'm in the kitchen!" Came an enthusiastic voice of Hashirama.

Walking into the kitchen, Naruto had to try really hard to suppress the urge to wail and cry at the mayhem in front of her. It appeared as a hurricane went through it: all cabinets opened, dairy products and spices spilled on the counters, the freezer looked to have survived an explosion tag, and the refrigerator looked to be in a better state, though it also was a mess. Naruto had to wonder if a mythical creature such as chimera raided it. Purple and green gunk was dripping from the ceiling and down the walls on the floor and furniture, while everything around the stove was black as pure coal. And in the middle of the chaos stood Hashirama, an innocent and sheepish smile adorning his face, looking pretty much like a small child caught in an act of misbehaves.

"How was the team assignments?" He came over and asked her as if the kitchen looked to be perfectly fine.

"I, Sasuke and Sakura are on the same team, our sensei looks like a scarecrow with grey hair. Tomorrow we will have survival training. We also had to wait three hours for him, but otherwise it kinda went well." She retorted, accusingly eyeing a handle that Hashirama was holding, which suspiciously looked like it used to be a ladle's earlier.

Before her older brother could answer, the girl asked what he was doing prior her coming home.

"Oh that? Well, you always cooked and I thought why not make you something for once? I never cooked so I watched and learned how you made food. Today you got assigned to a team, it is a special occasion that needs to be celebrated! And what a better way to celebrate it, other than eating your favorite dish?"

The man was practically emitting sparkles of excitement that Naruto had no will to disperse. Really, how could she when Hashirama looked so happy? Returning to the present time from the lalaland she noticed that now she sat in the dining room at the table, the still happy Hashirama sitting in front of her adorning a wide goofy smile that threatened to split his face in half.

"Well, dig in! Tell me how it tastes!" He urged her.

Looking down, Naruto wished she hadn't. Fish's eyeball swam to the surface of the blue broth as one of its bubbles popped emitting a miasma. Stirring the soup with chopsticks, Naruto watched in morbid fascination as noodles, green as grass swam in the soup with vegetables burned to coal.

"It isn't very good, is it?" Hashirama asked dejected, staring at the table as Naruto snapped her head upward to look at him. Her gaze lingered on her brother a little while before the freshly made genin took in and let out a deep breath, like preparing herself for battle. Taking the chopsticks in her palm she dug in with vigor into the soup.

While only the sounds of eating were heard in the dining room, Hashirama stared at Naruto in disbelief. A soft clanking noise was heard signaling that the meal has been finished.

"It was good, but the vegetables were a little bit overcooked. The thing that matters the most is that it had the most important ingredient - love. After a good meal tea is in order, I'll go make some tea now." The girl said with a small, yet heartwarming smile, walking out the room, doors closing behind her.

The Former Kage's eyes turned to look at the empty bowl. Was it really good that she ate it? When he gave his dish a second glance as he served it, he was pretty much tempted to remove in from the girl's sight. Such a creation probably had a massacre flavor.

At least ten minutes passed, there's was still no sound of sight of Naruto. It didn't take long to make tea. Standing up, he went towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Naruto- " Horrified Hashirama ran to Naruto's side when he saw his sister sprawled on the dirty kitchen floor, her spirit coming out of her body.

"NARUTO!"

 

* * *

 

 

Kyuubi was stirred awake when his sensitive ears picked up the noise of disturbed water. Rising one eyelid open, he dully noted that it was much lighter in this room that was shrouded in darkness for at least twelve years.

"Kami, help me…" Focusing, his red slitted eye watched as a girl lay on the floor of the room wriggling in agony. Strangely enough, and that was saying a lot knowing Bijuu's standards, a bowl of ramen appeared in front of his cage.

Opening the second eye, the mighty beast sat up and stared at the bowl with something akin to fascination and curiosity in his eyes, ignoring his jailer who moaned in pain. Not having any information of the object of examination, the chakra entity concentrated a little to get an access to Jinchuuriki's recent memories and cringed in disgust. So dubbed Fox Demon may be old and have a lot of experience, but it didn't mean he knew half of the things humans did or how they lived opting to just spend his days sleeping peacefully while he could. Averting his gaze from the murder in a bowl, his eyes turned to his warden. No wonder why she was here in such a state. If he would starve he still wouldn't eat that disaster called ramen.

Snaring angrily at the girl for not keeping herself safe, Kyuubi let out a little bit of his chakra enter her body to accelerate her healing. The pained screams reduced in volume, the trashing stopped and healthy color returned to the skin.

Finally recovering from the near death experience Naruto looked around. Last time she recalled, she passed out in her destroyed kitchen. Now she found herself in dark sewers, judging from the leaking pipes and water on the floor. In the humongous room she currently was in, was a cage, whose gates looked to be reaching out for the ceiling that was a black void. What got her attention though, was the biggest beast she ever saw.

' _So this is Kyuubi… And it's this huge even if it's only a half of it… So other eight are around this size as well, the legends say that the Fox was twice their size.'_

Both creatures stared at each other, gaze never leaving the other's eyes. They scrutinized the other being that stood or sat before them, searching for something as the room remained silent as night. The girl was the first to open her mouth to speak.

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, pleasure to meet you! I like many things! Such as eating ramen, practicing jutsu, training, my family and friends. I dislike people who fear what they don't understand, or those who don't want to understand! My hobbies are tea drinking, gardening, ninja art practicing. My biggest dream is to travel around the world with my brother." Naruto paused to take in a few deep breaths before she continued.

"Now it's your turn! Introduce yourself, state your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams. Or you can say anything about yourself that you wish."

Wanting to show the Bijuu that she really wanted to get to know it, that or she was brave enough to ask about it, Naruto took a step forward, then another and another till she passed the bars of the cage, not showing an ounce of hesitation or fear.

Kyuubi on the other hand did nothing but stare at the brat with a blank face masking his interest. For first meeting it was pretty unusual by his standards. First two Jinchuuriki greeted him as a prisoner that they had no wish to watch over, eyes void of any positive emotion, just empty eyes showing nothing but resignation and something along the lines of "Your power is too great, you're a mass of hatred that needs to stay put, so stay quiet inside me" on their lips. This one was kind of refreshing so to say, but by no means will he just let her near his heart. No human had the right.

The girl is brave, he'll give her that. Other imbeciles who were courageous enough to talk to him first before fleeing in fright or attacking for lust of power, weren't nice. All were full of hatred and greed. Funny how humanity referred to him as a mass of hatred and destruction followed by misery, when they were so much worse in the first place. They were the reason why he and the others turned out like this. It just happened that young, naïve nine tailed fox didn't know much about his sensing emotions ability and more than once was drawn to big sources of negative emotions, mostly hate, such as war.

Kyuubi didn't absorb that negativity, he was only defending himself by mirroring humans. It didn't prevent him developing his own hatred towards them though. He may have greater hatred than a man, but he knew when to keep it at bay so his judgment wouldn't be clouded.

Coming back from his memory lane, the Fox turned his attention to the female human standing there, a few steps away from his claws, he could easily rip her to ribbons… too easily. The girl in question tapped her foot rapidly in impatience, making the water splash, causing small waves on the surface.

"You gonna answer me or not?" She finally asked the beast.

" **Why should I, human?"** He asked her back, showing fine two rows of sharp teeth that could tear her apart.

"I dunno. Because I asked you nicely? Well I wanna get to know ya better plus I introduced myself. I think it's fair exchange if you also tell me about yourself." Retorted Naruto. No way was she going to back down and come back without at least one or two facts about her tenant.

In return Kyuubi snickered. **"Is that so? I never asked about you, so it's fair that I won't be saying anything."** This could be actually prove to be fun to play with a human child.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted in response not one bit liking that the chakra beast not only used her line, but used it to mock her.

"At least tell me your name! There's no way that you don't have one!"

" **Work to be worthy of such knowledge, brat."**

The whiskered girl huffed in annoyance and crossed her hands, turning away from the fox with a pout. Before she could think of any other retort, she felt a tug and vanished from the mindscape.

The Bijuu was about to return to napping when he heard a gurgling noise. Looking around he saw nothing out of place, except for the bowl that smelled of death. Shrugging it off as his a hallucination, he stretched before laying down on the floor of the cage.

As Kyuubi was about to close his eyes, the screeching noise of a reptile ripped the silence of the mindscape. Surveying the temporary living quarters yet again, Kyuubi grew annoyed when he saw that nothing was out of place yet again. But was it imagination again or the bowl got bigger?

A dark blue and purple blob emerged from the china, manifesting into a caterpillar. It squeezed into mightiest beast's cage and grew more in size the as green goo covered it while it wriggled.

Kyuubi shot up from his lying position and backed towards the back of the cage. Like hell he would touch such monstrosity! No offence to Saiken or Chomei when they were little, but they were cute compared to this thing in scale of disgust.

While he shrieked in disgust as the creature of bad ramen gave him a free hug, Naruto awoke in the hospital. Hashirama, Hiruzen and her personal doctor surrounding her bed, worry written all over their faces, she heard echoes of Kyuubi's screams of agony in the back of her mind.

 

* * *

 

 

"Morning…" Rasped out all three genin hopefuls gathered at the training ground in greeting, all looking like the undead risen from the graves.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Asked the raven haired boy in concern, the blonde looked more dead than alive out of three of them.

"Yeah, just… made sure to not to eat today… or tomorrow, or after tomorrow..." The girl managed to say before turning green in the face, cupping her mouth with both palms and running to the bushes. Soon puking sounds came out from that direction making the boys slightly sick too.

Two hours later, the sun was already in the sky, basking three twelve year olds in sunlight mockingly, as the young ninja in training were waiting here more than they should.

"Revenge?" Mumbled the pink haired boy, eyeing his blonde friend kissing the ground.

"Revenge." Agreed Sasuke, his eyebrow once in a while twitching.

"I know a perfect way to make him pay…" A muffled voice was heard from the girl who raised her hand in the air.

"Naruto, you should rest, we'll manage to pass somehow. After we're done here let's go to the hospital." Sasuke sternly stated as he helped Naruto sit up and lean against the wooden post in the training field.

"Sasuke, I have a plan already." Both boys raised their eyebrows in question and looked at each other before directing their gaze towards the weakly smirking girl.

 

* * *

 

 

Kakashi appeared in the clearing where the three genin-to-be still hadn't noticed him. Gone was the neon paint, but he still more or less looked like a walking disco ball underneath the **Henge**. Rising a hand in a greeting gesture he said, "Yo! I got lost on the road of life." _'And bath.'_ When three preteens shot him a murderous glare, the elite shinobi blinked in surprise. _'The kids look more like a bunch of hounds than kids.'_

"You're late, sensei." Hissed Sakura and Naruto.

"Maa, I did say that I got lost on the road of life."

"Liar."

After some more one-sided bickering between Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto, the jounin explained the task, which was to take two bells to pass the exam. To do so they must come with the intent to kill him, which all three were very pleased to obligate, too pleased for Kakashi's liking.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto and Sakura sat leaning away from the colorfully cursing Sasuke. Earlier they wordlessly decided to come at Kakashi one by one to scout for information on him, know who they were against, which spectacularly failed when all three of them were beaten into the ground. Sakura was caught in a strong genjutsu since weak ones didn't work on him, it took a while to figure it out and dispel it. Sasuke went into a taijutsu spar with Kakashi, touched the bell, but in return got assaulted from behind with **Sennen Goroshi**. Naruto lasted the longest, first getting thrown into the river then almost buried. Now they regrouped to plan their next move.

"The plan is simple. We immobilize him, and steal the bells." Naruto commanded, taking the charge of the team.

"And make him feel pain." Added Sasuke, the answer to why wasn't needed, his teammates already knew what was on his line of thoughts.

"I'll act as a distraction then." Sakura offered, he knew he wasn't strong enough to get a hold of Kakashi. He got confirming nods from his friends.

Rummaging through the pouch Naruto handed Sakura a vial with a needle, blue liquid inside.

"What is this? Poison? In the academy and poison's book there wasn't one whose description would fit this…" The pink haired boy commented as he observed the vial.

"It isn't poison in the first place."

"Then how does this work then?" Sasuke inquired, shooting a disturbed glance at the liquid in Sakura's hand, while looking around if the jounin had found them. The question only made the whiskered girl smirk. Both boys shivered. Naruto had _that_ smirk, the same one she had when crushing the poor boy's family jewels.

"You really wanna know how that works?" Asked the cackling blonde in orange. Her male teammates only shook their heads in negative.

 

* * *

 

 

Kakashi, once again, stood in the clearing of the training grounds, with a book open. Some time ago the kids ran away and hid from him, probably to plan a counter attack. He smiled under the mask in satisfaction. The brats grouped and started working together no sooner after they kissed the grass and mud. Thought he had to admit, they hid well, too well for genin, but that was expected knowing that Naruto was with them. The girl could hide very well and go unnoticed in bright orange. Either Jiraya-sama taught her well, or she was a natural.

Turning his eye to the clock, Kakashi wondered when the genin hopefuls will make their move, there was only five minutes left. The silver haired tensed a little, getting ready for an ambush when he sensed three chakra presences moving towards him.

' _So they finally decided to attack me.'_

First it was the Uchiha who jumped out of the greenery, kunai already in hands, ready to be thrown. Then Naruto emerged, she didn't have a weapon made from steel, she was just running straight at him, but strangely more slowly, the one eyed scarecrow narrowed his eye at that. The girl was actually very fast, why reduce the speed?

Kakashi jumped up when his sensitive ears picked up kunai being thrown behind him. Successfully evading the sharp weapons, Sasuke charged at him with a dozen Naruto kage bunshins. In spilt second when non-Uchiha Sharingan wielder parried Sasuke's kunai, he got thrown down on the ground face first as clones of orange wearing girls pinned him.

The Hatake was about perform a **Kawarimi** before he heard a name of jutsu from Sasuke, Sakura Naruto that forced him to freeze in his place.

" **Sennen Goroshi: Ramen edition!"**

Quickly regaining his bearings, Kakashi switched with a log from distance as three soon to be teenagers shoved fingers in his substitute's bottom. Wincing at the log's demise as it was a human, the one eyed man gave away his location to the pink haired boy who threw a small vial at him.

Before Kakashi could dodge or parry it, he once again heard **Sennen Goroshi** being called out from behind. Deciding that he better get hit with the thing that Sakura has thrown his way then four pairs of fingers from vengeful kids and a blow to his manly pride, he jumped.

What occurred next Kakashi would describe as Shinigami himself pulling out his soul with a passionate kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

"So you injected a broth of horribly cooked ramen in your sensei… Same ramen that you ate yesterday Uzumaki-san." Deadpanned the doctor as turned from now stable Kakashi to Naruto, then Hokage, ignoring the other members of the team 7 who were blue in the face.

"That's some potent poison Naruto-chan, it became even more lethal after staying in that vial for one day…" Hiruzen commented dryly. "No wonder why it affected Kakashi even more." He added after a pause.

"That's why the jutsu was called **Sennen Goroshi: Ramen Edition!** , it's because ramen can either be used to throw it like Sakura did, or inserted in the asshole as it should be. The real (second) version would be tested soon." Naruto explained, her excitement coming off in waves, making other occupants of the room pale even more so.

Puffing the pipe, old Sarutobi was deep in his thoughts.

' _Naruto already has one S-ranked jutsu in her arsenal –_ _ **Oiroke Mirai no jutsu**_ _… And now this. She's twelve only. Minato, Kushina, your daughter will truly become a terrifying kunoichi that will make you proud. Probably.'_

"Since Kakashi is out of commission right now, I hereby announce team 7 as an official unit. Meet your sensei on the same training grounds as today, tomorrow. If he won't show up due his current condition, you can have some free time."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net 2014/11/23  
> -Rangrids


	8. Guardian Demon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this fic. The series belong to Masashi Kishimoto.  
> Special thanks to my beta – Konomon.

* * *

 

White fluffy clouds lazily floated, being carried by wind's breeze, as an orb of light and warmth hung in the sky, on its way to the west, basking all beneath it, with rays of sunshine. The same wind that pushed wools of the sky turned downwards to caress anyone in its wake – waves to the land till they met their end in a crash with a rocky shore, the tall, ancient mangroves, their shaky leaves trying to reach the heavens and those who stood at its roots.

"Listen up, you little ducklings, since Zabuza is alive and we need to prepare… Today we're training!"

Not a moment after the word 'training' left Kakashi's lips hidden by the face mask, all three fresh genins' eyes shone with excitement. Was their sensei going to teach them some strong jutsu? Or will he teach not the flashy, but really useful one that'll save their lives one day? Maybe he'll show the best way to kill an enemy swiftly?

When man with crutches shifted his weight so he could more easily pull out something from his pouch, the genin leaned closer with eyes wide open. To their disappointment, the jounin only threw three standard kunai at their feet.

"We're going to climb trees."

When each of the colorful trio gave Kakashi a glare promising death, which he just waved off metaphorically, without speaking more on the matter, he distributed his weight to both of his crutches and went toward the nearest tree. The genins watched him move keenly, following every twitch of his muscles. As he set both his wooden aids and feet on the tree, walking vertically up the tree, Kakashi stole a glance at his three pupils, silently chuckling in amusement at their baffled faces. The best way to get the brats to train is simply showing the end results of the training.

From the sturdy branch that he now stood on, Kakashi shouted at the ones standing on the forest floor.

"Apply chakra to your feet. If you apply too much you're going to be blown off, if too little then your feet simply won't stick to the surface. Don't forget that chakra flowing in your feet is one of the hardest to control. It's a very good chakra control exercise, don't you think?" He asked them, forming his infamous eye-smile.

"I'd recommend starting simply by running up a tree at first. Mark your progress. Oh and don't forget to keep the constant flow of chakra." The masked man gave another pointer to the pre-teens.

As Sasuke and Sakura picked the kunai that were in front of them and were about to start the training, Kakashi called out to Naruto.

"Naruto, where are you going?" He inquired quirking a questioning eyebrow at the blonde.

"I learned this long time ago, water walking too. I'll go do something more useful, bye!"

Before anyone could react or comprehend what happened just now, Naruto was long gone.

At first Kakashi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, before his features became calm again and finally a nostalgic smile crossed his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto glared heatedly at the mosaic of the tree leaves that she could barely see. The night had covered the world with the blanket of darkness already and the view of her surroundings was limited, especially outside of the settlements and off-roads where street lamps weren't common. It was questionable how the blond girl even got so far in the forest in the first place. In an outburst of rage, she jumped up and punched a bark of a tree that was nearest in her vicinity, in frustration.

That crybaby, Inari, really begged her to introduce her fist to his face tonight at the dinner after his depressing speech, but she knew better than to do that. Fists don't solve anything. Most of the time, that is. It was one of the first lessons that Hashirama taught her after all.

Speaking of her older brother… A few days ago when she and her team were about to leave the village with the drunkard client in tow, he slammed his face right into the invisible wall as soon as his foot was above the line of the gates that marked the beginning of the hidden village. He tried a few more times to pass, till it became apparent that he was trapped in the village just like an animal in a cage.

So in the end, Naruto had to leave the village with a heavy heart knowing that Hashirama will be lonely. No one aside from her could see and speak to him. The weight only increased when he made her swear that she'll come back safe and sound with that miserable face full of worry and concern.

The freshly minted genin got a bad feeling back then, but shrugged it off. It's a must that her mind was fully on her first C-rank mission, which was upped to B-rank when they were ambushed by Demon Brothers. In return that made their client, Tazuna, confess, and tell the whole tale of Gato's terror, at the same time guilt tripping them into continuing the mission. It easily will be ranked A after their encounter with the infamous Demon of the Hidden Mist.

After the fight, the genin had to drag their unconscious jounin-sensei to Tazuna's place who wholeheartedly welcomed them with his kind daughter, helping them to take care of the jounin. The orange wearing Uzumaki couldn't blame the bridge builder. If she was a civilian like he and witnessed a fight of such caliber, she probably would have a change of attitude as well.

Feeling somewhat better after abusing the poor tree, Hashirama wouldn't be happy about that, Naruto flopped down on the forest's grassy floor, the echo of waves hitting the shores reaching her ears. Taking calm and yet deep breaths to savor the moist air of the Land of Waves, she relaxed and closed her eyes. It was really relaxing here, a pure bliss. No way will she return tonight to the bridge builder's home.

As seconds passed, turning into minutes, Naruto was almost lulled into sleep when a feeling of foreboding settled in her belly. Groggily cracking one heavy eyelid open, then another, the still sleepy genin took in her surroundings. Driving away any sleep that was left in her by rubbing her eyelids, she stood up, now fully awake and alert. It was too silent. There was no echo of waves hitting the shores, no breeze of soft wind, and no sound of crickets or other bugs, or animals. No sound whatsoever. Naruto tried stretching out her hearing senses as far as possible.

Still nothing.

Something was seriously off. Did someone cast a genjutsu on her while her guard was down? Naruto's hand slowly reached her weapons holster, ready to take out either kunai or shuriken if an enemy showed up. As for now, there was none.

A sudden gust of cold, northern wind, followed by a rapid drop of temperature took Naruto by surprise. Hugging herself instinctively to provide herself a little bit of warmth and to shield away from cold, the girl trembled, clouds of cooled hot air that left Jinchuuriki's lungs dissolving in the cold of night. Yet it didn't force the kunoichi to drop her alertness one bit, only increasing it. Naruto's eyes scanned the clearing more fervently, catching from the corner of her eye the blades of grass rapidly turning white as layer after layer of ice covered them.

A hand clasped the blonde's shoulder.

Naruto jumped in fright, yet didn't dare to turn around to look at her assailant. She was literally freezing and cold was getting to her bones, after the touch of unfamiliar person, more than ever.

"I didn't mean freeze you till your soul left your body, or to scare you. How about a warm cup of tea to warm you up, miss?"

 

* * *

 

 

"Team 9 reporting, Hokage-sama!" Shouted the man clad in green spandex body-suit saluting, followed by his younger look-alike while the last two members of the unit stood as far as they possibly could from their eccentric teammates, shooting an apologetic look at the village leader.

Third Hokage didn't mind the volume of taijutsu experts' voice, already used to it over the years of knowing and being their superior. The emotional scene they made with sunset and crashing waves, that struck horror into even the most gifted genjutsu masters of Uchiha clan, may they rest in peace, was another matter altogether. He shuddered at the thought.

But looking from the other perspective, that unbreakable genjutsu could be used as a weapon, a perfect weapon in a sense. It blinds the enemy, makes tem gag, throw up, pass out from the view alone or in the worst case – induce the target in coma. It doesn't kill the target and as said before in, blinds it.

Hiruzen would have slapped himself in the face if he hadn't had to keep appearances in front of his men.

Why it didn't occur to him earlier, before the Uchiha were slain?! If they used that secret jutsu, from the depths of hell itself by Gai, they could have just blinded the Sharingan users and taken care of them with their own forces much easier and Itachi wouldn't have to slaughter his own kin. It could have saved many innocent children and clansmen who weren't involved in the coup.

" …and with our strength of youth we completed this mission! Hokage-sama?" Genuinely worried Maito Gai called his superior whose thoughts seemed to be elsewhere. Luckily the Hokage snapped out of his trance. Unknown to the loud man he also called the attention of another one.

Letting out a breath through the nostrils, the elderly man spoke tiredly.

"My apologies, Gai, there are a lot of matters concerning the village to take care off. Also there are the chunin exams… and they're going to be held this year in our village..."

As the conversation continued the other Hokage, that was in the office, Hashirama Senju, zooned two adults and three teens out and was back to staring through the window towards the main gates of Konoha longingly.

With Naruto away he had lots of free time on his hands and to be honest, aside from haunting the only person he still knew when he was alive and being left to his thoughts, had nothing to do. He wouldn't dare to do anything at home without Naruto around after the disaster at the kitchen.

Hashirama clearly recalled how Naruto was scrubbing the kitchen sparkly clean. It took the girl about a week, during daytime she went on D-rank missions with her team, while during nighttime she cleaned the kitchen. It was awful watching her do all the work alone, but she refused Hashirama's help, no doubt fearing that he might destroy what was left of the kitchen. But at least he managed to drag her out of there so she could get some sleep. That's another added victory in his books.

Having more time to his own thoughts Hashirama explored more memories of that week. The dark haired man hung his head low realizing that he supplemented Naruto's unlady-like vocabulary. His beloved sister had stubbornness in aces that would make even the goats – the epitome of stubbornness- turn green with envy, and that week almost every second word that left his mouth was a colorful one from a wrong glossary. It was hard moving Naruto when her mind was set. What Naruto wants – Naruto gets.

"I'm too old for this…" Said the elderly Hokage when the last team who had an appointment or report left.

"You're always saying that, Saru." Hashirama gave an unheard deadpan answer to the recipient and turned back to looking towards the village gates once again. He wasn't in the mood to comment any more.

A few hours passed and the once clear sky of the day was painted in purple and red as the sun has almost set. By now Sandaime left the tower and was probably relaxing after the exhausting day at home while Shodaime hadn't moved from his spot. Hashirama would have probably stayed in the office that once belonged to him till sun rose again if someone hadn't spoken to him.

"It's strange seeing you so down, I heard you were more of an optimistic fellow, Hashirama Senju."

"You…" The legendary shinobi's eyes widened seeing the unexpected guest.

 

* * *

 

 

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

Kakashi asked his student who favored adorning poker face more often than any other expression of his face, sweat making a path down his temple at the absurd sight he came upon. The jounin wasn't old, but he's seen a lot of things. This one would probably fall into "weird things" bordering "it's creepy" category.

The young Uchiha sat in front of the door, covered in a dark blanket, looking through the slightly ajar doors that gave a good view of the room, holding a flashlight right under his illuminated face mumbling darkly under his nose.

Obsidian eyes turning to look the older man, the youth gave a one word sentence:

"Revenge." _'For Naruto.'_

' _Still pissed off by that child huh…'_

Shaking his head, Kakashi picked the pre-teen by his collar and turned to the direction of their shared bedroom. Sasuke didn't say anything nor did he protest, instead, he gave his sensei the most intimidating glare he could muster. He knew that fighting Kakashi, even if the man right now was recovering, was futile.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

When both student and teacher entered the room, they were greeted by the worried Sakura.

"Naruto still hasn't returned. We should probably look for her, what if one of Zabuza's comrades finds her?"

Letting Sasuke go, who landed on the floor gracefully like a well-groomed feline, Kakashi waved his hand leisurely.

"Don't be such a worrywart, Sakura-kun. Naruto is a big girl and can take care of herself. Have some faith in your teammate, would you?"

Seeing an opportunity to toy a little with his two male students, Kakashi devised a simple plan.

' _Hook,'_

"That doesn't excuse us for looking out for each other." Sasuke also stepped-in the conversation.

' _Line,'_

"You're right, Sasuke. It doesn't. But we're talking about having faith in her, which you don't have." Abandoning his care-free stature, Kakashi's features straightened, making him look more intimidating and serious.

"What did you say?"

'… _and sinker. Too easy to anger, and didn't notice the change of conversation, will have to work on that… Later.'_

Sasuke eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare directed toward Kakashi. Out of the corner of his eye, the silver haired man could see that even the ever nice and gentle Sakura was glaring daggers at him. He looked more dangerous than Sasuke. Don't piss of the gentle ones, they are the scariest of all... Good. Returning his attention to his primary target Kakashi began the execution of the plan.

"Running after a girl like a lost, love-sick puppy… Acting like her knight in shining armor, even if it's the other way around, how romantic, don't you think? How low the mighty Uchiha have fallen." Kakashi spoke, his every word laced with mockery. Even mockingly shaking his head to further his point and he wasn't done yet.

"You say that you have faith in her, that you trust her. Where is the trust in her abilities? She can pretty well take care of herself and even protect you both by herself. Yet you are about to jump and run after her like she was damsel in distress. You call that trust? Pathetic."

"You might be right, Kakashi-sensei, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum…"

Kakashi visible eyebrow rose in interest when Sakura quietly recited a part of his once teammate's quote that he took to his heart. He gave a small speech, including Obito's quote to his genins after he was released from the hospital.

Smiling, he chuckled. His students took it to their hearts too by the looks of it. Still they didn't pass his small test fully, but at least Sakura found a hint. He wanted to motivate them to become stronger in his own way, on their own – using their negative emotions and hidden fears. Maybe spark a rivalry. The knowledge that a girl was stronger than the prodigy of Uchiha and a very talented civilian boy should have made them jealous a little bit, some rivalry is needed to make one strive to do better.

Even a blind person could tell that although his team had good teamwork, it was poorly balanced in strength. Naruto was strong, she had perfect basics, Sasuke also was good for a genin - no surprise here, Uchiha blood does its part. Sakura on the other hand… He was surely talented and had potential, but he's a civilian. Before his talent could bloom, lots, lots of work, tears and blood must be shed.

His little plan failed, but it might have seeded some doubts in their minds. Alas, it also failed.

Time for plan B. Use their feeling toward Naruto.

After the room's atmosphere somehow lightened up, he spoke again.

"Tell you what, boys. Look at her for once not as the girl she is, but as your to-be-killer, like that time when Demon brothers attacked us… But if you insist on being princes in shining armor on a white horse, then make sure that said princess doesn't hand your butt back to you. Okay?"

"Is that a reference to the bell test, sensei?" Sakura asked him, eyes shining with unhidden mischief and false innocence.

"Isn't it getting late Sasuke-kun, Sakura-kun? We should go to sleep. We have to wake up early!"

 

* * *

 

 

"A prototype?" Hashirama asked astonished.

"Yes. A prototype."

"That's why he had forbidden you from leaving the village and interfering with the testing." The person stated.

"I should have been warned at least!" The black haired man shouted in frustration.

"Watch your tone, Senju. Do I need to remind you who you're speaking with?"

"No, Lord Israphel."

Of all things that had to happen, he had to be visited by one of the twelve lords of the afterlife – Lord of Space, Israphel. Hashirama met only a few of the lords; all were nice and pleasant deities.

He wasn't the one to believe in rumors, but the one standing before him was supposedly one of the worsts of the bunch. They didn't explain why or how, the rumors surrounding Lord of Space were like that – just rumors. No surprise here. Only Kami - the ruler of all gods and afterlife, only it had the complete control over those twelve. It went missing and they were set loose, hence the one standing before him. Talk about luck.

The visit was far from pleasant. Hashirama still had to get over his shock. It was still mind-boggling that one of the lords of afterlife was such… such… Israphel was one kind of a bastard and an idiot who was self-assured in his knowledge about shinobi and humans in general. There was no other way Hashirama could describe him. He officially met the lord just now, but he already would prefer an insane Madara any day before this _very_ poor excuse of a god.

He loosened his fingers before clenching them into fists, trying to keep his features calm as best as he could. One wrong move or word and the higher god might banish him from the living realm once and for all, just on a whim. He didn't want that. But he was angry, rightfully so even.

God came to inform Hashirama that he was stuck in Konoha thanks to him, because he and Shinigami were testing some type of prototype of the project they were doing, hence the whole cage situation he was in. But he wasn't worried about himself; he was worried about his sister. Gods separated him from her because he would never leave her alone no matter what. Wasn't it his mission to keep her always in his line of sight? There was no telling what they might to do her now. This made him seethe even more.

' _You can be mad at the god with a broom shoved deep in his ass as much you want, Hashirama, but think about Naruto. If you can't do anything to help her right now, try at least to gather information, it might be useful.'_

"And how would I have intruded your and Shinigami-san's project testing may I ask?" Hashirama questioned the lord through the gritted teeth while at the same time trying to maintain an expression of a clueless idiot.

"I'll be honest with you, Senju. I'm not informed of all details myself. Apparently, the bastard is searching for a way to replace you."

"Why would he-"

"He's been like that since the Child of Prophecy was born. It only worsened when Life forgot about the child and, being the airhead she is, she forgot even her duties. But what's disturbing is that she disappeared a few years ago (if counting by this world's system). Besides, just a few weeks ago Fate has also vanished. While there's no need for replacement for Fate right now, Shinigami had to take over the duties of both life and death god's. The pressure does its job well, eh?"

"And you're helping him despite knowing that he's unstable and there might be consequences?" The legendary shinobi asked incredulously. Mentally, he patted himself on the shoulder for his acting skills and playing along. It was kind of annoying to act as if you believed every word of others, but pretending to be a gullible idiot helped to keep advantage over the others, unknown to them, later to take them by surprise.

Until your opponent in verbal exchange actually manages to piss you off. An achievement anyone rarely unlocked as Hashirama was generally almost always happy-go-lucky person and rarely if ever was angered. It was idly noted by people who knew Shodai personally, but it took some skills that even The Madara Uchiha couldn't acquire to force Hashirama to go truly berserk.

"I'm curious. Besides," the god pointed his pale index finger at Hashirama, his dark amused eyes piercing the said spirit. "What else there is for you to teach the girl? Your mission was to look out for her, of course that included her training. She's the supposed savior of the world; she ought to be the strongest there is."

The God of Shinobi stood silent in the middle of the office, his menacing glare pinning another dark haired male who was now slowly circling him. He didn't like where the new topic was heading.

"What a better way to train her than having the strongest shinobi ever known to do the job? But there's one small problem…" Coming in closer, the man in grand robes whispered:

"You know it don't you?"

Taking his previous place, he continued walking in circles around the Shodai.

"Wood release, that the problem!" The man after few minutes answered his own question mockingly aloud.

Hashirama never cared what others spouted or thought about him, but if anyone badmouthed someone he cared about… Hashirama's glare intensified. He wasn't angry at the god who was insulting him and his abilities; rather he despised what the he was implying at.

"Aside from chakra control, hand-to-hand combat, weapon wielding, she cannot learn advanced jutsu and barrier techniques that don't require fuinjutsu. She's far away from mastering them due to her current level. You cannot teach her anything. Nothing at all! Without elemental manipulation shinobi is useless, yes, there are few who despite the handicap manage to become strong and famous, but the girl isn't suited for that path… And that doesn't change the fact – shinobi's jutsu arsenal is cut just so many times in half without elemental jutsus… And you cannot teach it to her! You're useless! No wonder you'll be replaced, your usefulness almost expired. You're like a toy used by the girl; exciting while new, then loved, played a lot with, since you're the first plush toy. And then… you're all torn, sewed back again, torn again till you're nothing but a chunk of foam in worn out tissue. It's only the question of a time till you'll be thrown away."

Hashirama wasn't an idiot, it was clear, as river in spring, that snobby god came to toy with him and spouted nonsense, yet there was some truth to it, he couldn't deny it. Yes, he couldn't teach Naruto elemental manipulation, but you could never learn everything from one person, could you? Even if he was hailed as Kami no Shinobi, man of unmatched skill, he wasn't perfect, he was just a human.

Moreover, Naruto not long ago started her career as kunoichi; she was already strong for her age and has still to learn a lot, elemental jutsus weren't necessary right now. She already has plenty on her plate as it is. If his sister wanted to pick up elemental jutsu so badly, she could just ask Sarutobi or her godfather for help. Those two wrapped around her little finger would do anything for her.

But what enraged him was what the god said indirectly out loud.

They wanted to separate him from Naruto.

He will have none of it.

"I refuse…"

"Oh? I beg your forgiveness, I didn't hear-"

"I refuse!" Hashirama had burst out, his voice angry and booming.

The Lord of Space kept staring at the spirit of shinobi in curiosity, what was it refusing? Was it scared? Suffocating for normal human beings killer intent, without a doubt that could make people pass out, spread through the room, slightly taking aback the god. It was strong. No wonder he was called God of Shinobi, he rightfully deserved the name. The title really suited the long haired man. If only he was born like them… Ghost of a smile graced his lips. Humans are really interesting beings!

Before he could think any further, he was disturbed to be face to face with suddenly deadly calm Hashirama. The feeling the once alive man gave off was making his, one of the lords of the afterlife, hair on the back stand upright. But what took the god's breath away were the eyes. Those eyes didn't belong to a human. They were eyes of a beast waiting to be unleashed, that'll tear everything in its way.

Hashirama's face morphing from calm to emotionless, his every spoken word clear and firm, carrying the power to back up the threat.

"I refuse to be replaced. There's no need to look for an imbecile who'll ruin Naruto… Hell and heaven can freeze, the gods can go whenever they want before I'll hand my beloved sister over to someone! If that means that I'll have to go against you or the whole afterlife and its gods, I don't care. You might as well start preparing now."

 

* * *

 

 

"Here you go."

Naruto didn't react visibly to the cup of freshly brewed tea that entered her line of vision; she just stared at the spot where the cup was placed. She was sitting in front of a stump that served as a table in the clearing surrounded by tall mangroves, with Shinigami at the other side of the make-shift table sipping tea calmly like a nobleman.

"I've seen that you grew very well under Hashirama's care, you even became siblings in all but blood. I'm glad."

The ageless man stated, spinning the few droplets of beverage left in the cup. His voice oddly soothing for a being like he. He started brewing another pot of tea. Naruto, who finally raised her head to look at the Death, wondered for a second how the god managed to drink the whole pot. He only minutes ago served her a warm cup. Wrapping her slightly calloused from the extensive use of weapons fingers around the handle of a cup, for a moment watching as a few untamed herbs swam in the liquid, the blonde raised it to her lips to taste the drink. It was cold. Hearing an amused chuckle, she glanced at the man with white shaggy hair. He offered a small sad apologetic smile before he filled her another cup of hot beverage again. With steam disappearing into the thin air of the night from the cup, she took graciously from the pale man with a small thank you.

"Sorry about earlier, it's rare that I show myself to humans, even at work. So I don't know how to interact with them much."

"I think I understand you a bit." She answered quietly, yet totally calmly, while on inside she was in turmoil. Who in the world drank tea with God of Death and had an idle chat?! Naruto was far from normal, she knew that perfectly and her furry friend whose fur would be enough to supply her fur coats to last her a lifetime was proof of that. Naruto seen things even more far from normal, Hashirama was the prime example of that. But a tea party with Shinigami definitely took the cake. Speaking of the sugary treat, out of the corner of the eye she saw a pale hand taking the last slice of the cheesecake on the plate that she was about to claim.

"You want to know why Hashirama is stuck back at the village?"

The pale man asked, pulling Naruto out of her train of thoughts. Seeing an eager look from the girl, he explained.

"First things first, you probably know that I was the one who appointed Hashirama Senju as your guardian." Receiving a nod, Shinigami continued.

"At the time he was the best choice. For you to become strong, you need someone really powerful to guide you. But now, when a few years have passed, some flaws can be seen. We sent him without thinking this more through. Yes, Hashirama is strong, powerful and despite being an idiot, has actually a good head on his shoulders. He's also a good teacher: Sandaime is his student, no? But you aren't ready for that level yet. So his hands are tied for now before you become strong enough to use much advanced techniques." Pausing to sip a mouthful of tea to soak his dried throat, Shinigami gulped it down before continuing.

"One person cannot teach you everything, just like one teacher cannot teach you your whole stay at the academy; otherwise you'll know only one thing. All ninja must have more knowledge than just in one sphere, no? That aside, you have to experience things yourself to learn lessons in life. No mentors will ever teach you those. Also there are those who never learn."

"What are you getting at..?" Eyes already narrowed at Death in suspicion, Naruto asked.

"You need someone else to be your guardian." Shinigami stated, as if blissfully unaware of the rapidly growing panicked look on the face of Naruto.

"But what about Hashirama?! You cannot just take away my brother from me!"

Dark soulless eyes moved from the now empty cup of tea to meet the girl's gaze. Panic, disbelief, fear, hope and many more emotions flashed through her clear blue eyes, she was an open book for the deity to read. A moment after stare down, he spoke:

"Who said I'll take away or replace him?"

Even though she already sat on the grass, she slumped in her spot in relief.

"As someone who has siblings myself, I cannot take away yours."

Her interest perked, Naruto once again sat up straight.

"You have siblings? Seriously? What are they like? I never knew gods could have siblings!"

"Seriously. Since I'm a god that represents death, my sister is an embodiment of Life, but…"

Seeing god's suddenly saddened state, the girl with long pony tails tried another topic.

"If you didn't plan taking Hashirama away from me in the first place, then why separate us now? You could have just told us both what you were up to… wait a minute. What are you gonna do about that?"

Naruto didn't really care about the lessons. What bothered her more was why would Shinigami need to send someone to look after her in the first place? She couldn't express how grateful she was for giving her Hashirama – who became the ray of light and hope for her dark, dimly lit world. And now he wanted to send someone else. But why? Why her of all people? The beast in her guts couldn't be the only reason, could it? Now even more questions popped out, but she couldn't just demand answers from a god. There were limits where she could poke her nose in.

"That… Fate warned me about the near future. I need to be prepared, but it's also an opportunity that I cannot pass." The god of Death finally answered her, his determined gaze directed at the blonde girl. Naruto stayed silent, as if feeling that the man in loose kimono would have more to say.

"I need your help."

Naruto's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. Next, she shook her head furiously like a wet dog till she became nauseous. Looking at the girl's childish antics, the god grabbed her by the back of the jacket and pulled her up.

"I'm testing something, that's why I need your help, but if Hashirama would have been here it would be pandemonium. And it's not because I'm here, but the test subject." He announced seriously.

"Test subject?" She repeated dumbly after Shinigami.

Letting go of the girl, who flopped ungraciously on the ground, the embodiment of death snapped his fingers and a figure of a man with long, dark spiky hair clad in a blue high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower half, same color pants and standard shinobi sandals appeared in front of the duo. Naruto eyes widened both in disbelief and fear instantly recognizing the male.

"Naruto Uzumaki, meet your guardian – Madara Uchiha! Madara Uchiha, meet your charge, Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net 2015/03/12  
> -Rangrids


	9. Skeletons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks to my BETA Konomon  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series, Masashi Kishimoto does. Why we still do disclaimers…?

* * *

 

Silent taps resounded on the floor of the humble house, as small bare feet made barely audible contact with the wooden panels of the floor. The owner of said feet was on its way to a room. There also was the absence of sound of another pair, whose owner shouldn't have belonged there.

Loose golden hair swayed, finally released from its binds of hair ties a few hours ago, as the female turned a corner on her way. As the young girl's fingers brushed a doorknob, a lazy voice from behind her spoke, clearly not her companion's, who was still following her from the very late evening.

"It's a little late to return to the house, don't you think?"

The speaker didn't get an answer, but the recipient of his question at least turned to face him with an unreadable look in the eyes.

Kakashi's one visible eye looked over his only female student again. Although it was already around three in the morning and the night still embraced the world, he could clearly see every detail and movement of the person in front of him. Naruto was trembling. Her bare skin red with irritation, and a few strands of hair were covered with thin hoarfrost. How did she come back literally freezing? It's summer for Kami's sake!

"Wait." He said, before quickly slipping into his shared bedroom with the other two students, leaving the blonde standing in hallway, a few seconds later only to emerge with his still warm blanket, wrapping it around her. The silver haired man was rewarded with a small smile and a thanks before she entered her own bedroom to retire for the rest of the early morning.

Kakashi let out an inaudible sight as he ruffled his hair. Now left alone in the empty hallway, deafening silence for a company not the first and last time, he mulled over a few thoughts disturbing the peace of his mind since he took in the three ninja wannabes. As if his mind could ever be called peaceful.

He finally had a chance to let his sensei's daughter get to know him – partly – as Hatake Kakashi, instead of the ANBU's captain "Inu", who she avoided like a plague before he had retired from his duties. He still chided himself that he should have handled that situation better rather the way he did on their first official meeting. You just don't waltz in and announce to an eight year old kid who's been recovering from witnessing a suicide, that she's to be taken to the I&T department for a "questioning".

And now everything went pretty much down the drain as well. He just had to be late, show-off like good-for-nothing and make a very good first impression. Not. Although, Naruto now recognizes his skills as of a shinobi, the same cannot be said about his position as her teacher, which was proven a few days ago on their first training session.

Another mouthful of air left him. The suddenly dark hallway consisting of walls, doors and floor disappeared, only to be replaced with the oh-so-familiar greenery of a forest, surrounding the dark stone monument with thousands of names all over its otherwise smooth surface.

" _Obito, I failed once again. I couldn't save Rin and now Minato-sensei… But maybe… Sensei and Kushina-san had a daughter. Right now she's six months old, her name is Naruto. If sensei hadn't told me that she's named after a main character of Jiraya-sama's book, I would say that he loves ramen too much… But she does resemble sensei a lot appearance-wise." A humorless chuckle escaped him._

" _I know I can never atone for what I did, but if there's anything I can do to help her, then I will. I'll stay in ANBU and I'll request Sandaime-sama to assign me as her guard. When she'll become a genin I hope to be her jounin sensei. You're laughing at me now probably, Obito. I know, I won't be a good teacher and never will… But…"_

The clearing bathed in warm sunlight - faded, morphing into the well-lit kitchen he was so familiar with. Sitting in his usual seat at the table, his remaining eye opened wide in surprise, a paper folder laid in front of him and a smiling beautiful woman with long fiery red hair sitting at the other side of the dining table. In anyone's eyes the beauty of this young woman would flourish even more once seeing the bulging belly she was caressing in circling motions, whispering sweet words of love to it.

Once the pregnant woman raised her gaze, full of warmth and motherly love to meet the teenager's lonely and sad one, filled with surprise at the moment he had finally found his voice to speak:

" _Kushina-san, I…" Before he got a chance to say the rest, he was interrupted by his mother figure._

" _Kakashi." Annoyance leaking into her voice, turning into exasperation, she tried to speak as normally as she could, trying to tame her temper._

" _Minato and I accepted you into our small family a long time ago, ya know. Soon our baby will be born, wouldn't it be cool to have a big brother for it?" She asked him, grinning._

" _You're already our son in all but blood and name, so I thought why not make it official in name at least, ya know? You'd make a really good big brother! Kakashi Namikaze, doesn't that sound great!?"_

Suddenly the whole picture of the kitchen filled with warm colors and comfy atmosphere of home cracked like a glass. Dark colors flowed in like miasma through the cracks and filled Kakashi's vision till the hallway shrouded in darkness was once again before his eye. Staring straight at the door leading to the one person bedroom, Kakashi had to force himself not to let his mind drift into memories again. Once the unfocused bored look hardened into a determined one, he remembered the small grateful smile of his blonde student flash before his eye, sparkling hope in him.

' _Obito, Minato-sensei, Kushina-san… I didn't have a great head start as jounin sensei or as an older brother, but I'm not giving up yet!'_

 

* * *

 

Dark soulless eyes stared over the horizon where the rising bundle of light was poking its head as if looking around whom to greet or wake up first. After memorizing every detail before them, they shifted from looking outside to inside the room where a person was lying on a mattress under two layers of blankets, quite wide awake at such ungodly hour after a sleepless night.

Turning on the other side, Naruto clenched the blankets closer to herself, using it as some sort of a shield that should protect her from those haunting dark eyes, drilling holes in her back, making her deep forgotten fears and the skeletons from the closet rear their ugly heads once again.

She didn't dare to turn around to face to the entity sitting near the open window, for the already resurfacing fears would increase tenfold.

Biting her already chapped and bleeding lower lip, not the first time since she got under the safety and warmth of the sheets, the Jinchuuriki bitterly had to admit to herself that in the end she didn't get over it and was still terrified of ghosts.

Madara was the epitome of her fears. Not because what and who he was when he still walked upon the earth like she, but because what he was now – an essence of once living human whose eyes were so haunted, so empty, without a life in them staring straight at her as if sucking her own soul out. The hateful glares of villagers were bad, but not like this.

" _I don't know the pain of always being hated by fellow villagers, but… I know how it feels to be ignored and to be alone, how painful it is to feel like you don't exist…"_

The tightly shut eyelids parted, revealing sapphire colored surprised eyes. It was an echo of Hashirama's voice from back when she finally confronted him all those years ago.

A sudden though occurred to her. As far as she knew from history books, Madara was a tyrant, on such levels that even his own clan and then the village he had helped to create feared him. A cold-blooded killer, who had murdered his own brother and stole his eyes. And whilst Hashirama was a God among men, Madara was a Demon and both were of equal strength. Almost. But weren't she and Madara similar at least in one way too? Sure she wasn't very strong right now or so cruel, but people knew so little of him, just like her, maybe? After all, humans fear what they can't understand, and she knew it better than anyone else as she was a victim of such behavior, so maybe they were similar in that respect?

Books are the well of knowledge most of the time, but like everything and everyone else they also lie. The prime example was her brother; the Shodai from Konoha's history books and Hashirama were polar opposites, so there's a high chance that it could also be applied to the bogey man of the Elemental Nations sitting at the window of her bedroom not so far away, trying to set fire on her back with his eyes.

" _When I died I wanted to be left in peace, to do what I liked, meet my loved ones once they joined me in the afterlife. But that didn't happen, during those years I spent there I haven't met anyone, it was lonely…"_

Those dark sad eyes of her brother when he said that…

That man must have been really lonely, both in his mortal life and the afterlife.

" _It's okay to be afraid, that's what makes us human…"_

Those soft, comforting words of her older brother…

Shinobi must be fearless, show no weakness.

But shinobi are also _human_.

So it is fine if she is afraid of something. Hashirama said it's okay to be afraid.

" _If you conquer your fears, you will become stronger. But if you win the battle with your inner self, you'll become even more so."_ A familiar, at the same time unfamiliar voice's whisper resounded in the girl's mind.

The head, foggy with unpleasant memories of hateful glares and stares, still had a ray of light and hope that penetrated the gloominess, chasing away the fog and gloom till the mind was once again clear, as the blue cloudless sky. Naruto closed her eyes, this time with a content look on her face, her mind finally at peace.

The girl sat up, the smile gracing her facial features hidden by the blonde locks of hair framing her face, all the while eyes of another occupant in the room followed her every movement. Finally turning to the direction of the supernatural being, her smile still not leaving her face when she opened her eyes to look right into his empty ones that didn't even seem to reflect the light. But it took only one sentence accompanied with that genuine warm smile to make those impassive eyes widen as life returned to them.

"I'm not afraid you."

 

* * *

 

 

A lone eye watched small waves racing to the shore, glimmering in the sunlight as they dissolved into uncountable droplets of water, making a small rainbow for a short moment. A perfect day to go out and enjoy the weather: soft breeze caressing what it could touch, sun warming those who it could reach. A really nice day indeed.

_Breath in, breath out…_

A man stood leaning on the wall of the house, arms crossed, to the right of the doors with an air of aloofness clinging to him, waiting.

_Breath in, breath out…_

' _Kakashi you can do this!'_

As on the mark, the doors of the house leading outside creaked open and his blonde student stepped out, about to go who knows where.

Again.

"Naruto, perfect timing!" He said, his unique way of smiling present on his almost hidden face, announcing his presence to the whiskered girl, who wasn't all that much surprised to see him waiting for her.

"Do you have a minute or two?" He asked, silently begging her in his mind to give an affirmative answer.

To his small joy, she nodded in agreement.

They started walking in the direction where their training field was located, where they first started their tree climbing exercise. Kakashi started a conversation, purposefully walking slowly, to get as much time as he could.

' _Here goes nothing.'_

"Naruto, you're training on your own, aren't you?"

Getting a slightly confused look from the said girl, she replied, her voice laced with suspiciousness.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Do you need any help with it?"

Naruto stopped in her tracks, to stare at her sensei, slightly taken aback by his offer.

"Kakashi- sensei, what about Sakura and Sasuke? They need your assistance more than I do right now."

"Yes, they do have much to learn, at least to be able to reach your current level of skill and acquire a similar set of skills. And you have _very_ good basics."

"Then why do you want to train me personally? Why not teach us all together?" Naruto inquired, thirsting for an answer – for the reason why Kakashi was offering to lend a hand.

"You know the answer to the second question: for me to teach you the same thing, you need to be on the same level. But to answer your first question…"

Turning to give yet another eye-smile to the girl who was doing her best to dig holes in him with her confused glare, Kakashi gave an honest answer.

"I want to teach you. I want to help you learn something, anything. I don't want to be some acquaintance or another comrade to you. I simply want to be your sensei. Well, if you're against it, then, I want to be your friend at least."

 

* * *

 

 

One hand loosely laying on the table, another supporting his chin, Hashirama sat at the dining table, his face portraying the boredom itself as droplets of water hitting the roof traveled down the rainwater drains, some smashed into the windows ending their short journey from the crying sky to the calm and dark earth, could be heard from inside the house.

Twelve days, twelve hours and fifteen minutes.

Naruto still wasn't back.

A dull look of boredom contorted into a frown. If his memory served right, then Naruto was simply assigned a mission to escort the bridge builder to the Land of Waves, it should have taken a week at most.

Or was it a month?

Facial expression once again changed, this time into a worried one. Something must have happened. He could _feel_ it. Missions never went how they should have, something always pops up. It's a must that you should always expect the unexpected when on a mission.

Finally, Hashirama grimaced.

Here he was, the Shodai Hokage, the almighty Shinobi no Kami, strongest shinobi in history as a totally useless ghost. Hell knows what's happening to his little poor Naruto all because of the stupid gods and their experiments.

"God damn it!" Hashirama hissed out aloud in frustration.

"You shouldn't curse a god in its presence, unless you're a demon, my dear!"

Jumping out of his chair, Hashirama swiftly turned around to face the intruder. Only to smack his face right into a wall of red that had him wondering if his eyes started bleeding somehow. They hurt just by looking at the color.

"My eyes are up here!" The exasperated feminine voice shouted.

Just as he was looking up, Hashirama shut his eyes tightly trying to erase the picture from his most recent memories.

"My! Am I so beautiful that you cannot even look at me, cutie?"

' _More like, disturbing on unbelievingly many levels…'_ The late Hokage whispered in the depths of his mind. Taking a few steps back so his invisible personal space bubble would be safe, he dared to look at the _thing._

A very tall man with a red tight-fitting evening dress with a cut reaching tights showing off his hairy leg, black high-heels a matching purse and top it off a very fake wig of blonde hair of paler shade, huge red lips and eyelashes that could rival big birds in size. All in all it… it was a horrible sight.

"Say, cutie pie…" it leaned towards him, batting its humongous eyelashes capable of causing the butterfly effect, at the backing away spirit, "Do you know where Shinigami-kyun or more importantly, where Madara-chan is? You see, it's very shy to show its true self. Such a fair maiden shouldn't be afraid to show its beauty, to embrace its feminine side! But it's very stubborn and fast! Can you believe it? It even managed to run away before I finished its make-up to match its dress!"

A picture of scared Madara chased by this _thing_ with a frilly dress appeared in Hashirama's mind. Clasping palms against his mouth he tried to stifle the bubbling laughter that desperately tried to burst out. Oh what he wouldn't give to see that!

"My darling, you have such beautiful hair!" At the cry of the _a little_ feminine male, the black haired male snapped out.

"Since I cannot find neither of the two, and am in desperate need of a dance partner, you'll do. So what color do you like more? Pink or red to match my own dress?"

No sooner than given a choice, horror stricken Hashirama made a run for it.

' _Madara, whatever you experienced with that she-man… I'm proud to call you my rival and my friend, but even more so I'm proud to admit that you're stronger than me if you managed to outrun this monster.'_

 

* * *

 

 

Suppressing a sudden urge to shiver, the once leader of Uchiha clan, returned his attention to the child that held his hand in iron-like grip, dragging him through the greenery further into the forest.

Twenty four hours hadn't passed yet and Madara still couldn't make out what kind of person the young girl was. It irked him a little. Usually it didn't take even more than an hour to figure out someone; their personality, intentions, even habits.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Black eyes narrowed at the bright blonde hair moving in sync with its skipping owner. Then at the bright blue eyes, when she glanced back from time to time at him, sparkling with something akin to excitement or giddiness, for reasons unknown. And lastly a wide grin that was strikingly similar, way too familiar. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. She's an Uzumaki that didn't even resemble one, no matter how you look at her. She's a total opposite. At least appearance wise. Maybe a half-blooded one?

His gaze piercing the back on the young kunoichi even deeper, Madara recalled the most recent memories.

He was chased by a God of Okama while God of Fate was playing poker with the others. Madara wasn't sure what happened afterwards. All he could remember before blacking out was horror stricken gods panicking and for the better word of it, a chaos.

Next thing he saw upon opening his eyes was, probably yet another deity, judging by the aura coming out of the white haired man.

With a girl.

" _Naruto Uzumaki, meet your guardian – Madara Uchiha! Madara Uchiha, meet your charge, Naruto Uzumaki."_

A long chain of curses echoed in Madara's head. He hated to be left in the dark. Especially now, when he was shoved (probably) in the world of the living without any explanation. The only clue presented to him was that he must guard this child. Who, by the looks of it, actually knew more about the whole mess.

After all, she recognized he was a spirit instantly upon seeing him, an essence of someone who was once alive, before he discovered it himself.

' _Come to think of it… Since when am I dead..? How did I die?'_

Before more unanswered questions could be created by the mind of the specter the hold on his hand was released. Attention once again focusing back to the blonde. She took a few more steps before digging her heels into lush grass and spinning around to face him.

Although she stood in front of him, her gaze landed anywhere but him. The girl was rubbing her neck while adorning a barely visible blush of embarrassment, eyes giving away that she was thinking of how to voice her thoughts. After a few moments she finally opened her mouth to speak as her gaze focused on his person.

"Sorry." Was all Naruto managed to say.

Aside from his eyes giving out a hint of curiosity, wordlessly asking the question, Madara didn't visibly react, which prompted Naruto to elaborate more.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I've always been afraid of ghosts…" The last sentence was only a whisper yet the dark haired man heard it clearly.

_So that's why…_

A short breath escaped him. Sometimes he was envious of Hashirama's charm and charisma. Children always loved him, just like everyone else. Madara had a soft spot for children. He was actually the one who passed the most laws concerning children and their rights, helped with the establishments such as the Academy and the orphanage for those who lost their parents. But Irony seemed to be the one who loved him more than kids liked him. The feelings weren't mutual.

Closing his eyes briefly before opening them once again, Madara contemplated his next course of action. The girl explained she reacted so badly to him because he was ghost. Was it the only reason? If he was alive, then she wouldn't have been afraid… right? A memory of the brown haired girl he tried to help while on the walk with Hashirama for a fraction of time appeared in his mind. That still was a sore subject to him.

Taking a step towards the girl who almost jumped like a startled kitten from his sudden movement after a long time of standing still, he now stood right in front of her. Due to the height difference she had to tilt her head upwards to look at him. All the Uchiha clan head did was simply stare at the face of the young girl, observing every detail of her face: how facial muscles moved and twitched, how a startled look became an annoyed one.

"Can you stop staring like that? It's creepy." She grumbled.

"You're not freaked out." Madara stated as a matter of fact, his voice flat, not giving away his inner feelings.

"Nope." A straightforward answer, face not betraying anything either.

"And you're not afraid." He continued.

"Not anymore." She once again answered.

"Why?" This time Madara couldn't keep his confusion from leaking into his voice. He sounded like a lost child, desperate for an answer.

"Didn't you say you're afraid of ghosts?" He continued the questioning.

Tilting her head slightly to the side, Naruto didn't break the staring match.

"You're like a combination of my brothers." A nostalgic smile crept onto her face. "My first brother was an Uchiha like you, my second brother is a ghost like you too."

For a while the black haired man was gazing at her in surprise, then understanding. Madara graced her with a small grateful smile, Naruto in return just grinned sheepishly at him.

Blue eyes followed Madara's hand as it moved towards her skull and landed on the mop of bright blond hair, softly moving in random patterns, patting her.

_Thank you for not being afraid._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Discussion (Maybe?): Madara
> 
> Before you start bombarding me with questions why the hell Madara is behaving so strangely and OOC, lemme say this first: I dropped 1-2 fat hints at least in this chapter what might have happened to Madara and why he is like that now. There is at least one other hint in earlier chapters too. The reasons will be eventually explained in the story as it progresses.
> 
> Originally posted on fanfiction.net 2015/05/16


	10. Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does!  
> Special Thanks to my Beta Konomon.

* * *

When alive, Hashirama wasn't a very religious person, per see, but he wasn't an atheist either. If any misfortune just so happen to befall him, he'd just stand up, and take it head on and move on with it. There were a few times, but otherwise he had never cursed a god.

Just when he opened his mouth to badmouth the god for once or twice, he sickened that monster on himself (he refused to acknowledge it as anything else).

Hashirama wasn't the one to lose hope, quite the opposite – he inspired hope in his people. So when it all was lost to him, when the female monstrosity (or was it male?) actually cornered him, he didn't know if he should laugh or curse at the irony of it.

Shinigami saved him.

Scratch that, the God of Death have saved them _both_.

As it turned out, the deity responsible for his wellbeing was as much terrified of Okama as he was. Thus that lead the former Hokage to the current predicament – hiding under the desk with Shinigami in the office that once belonged to him.

Now, Hashirama wouldn't have a problem hiding like a child under the table playing hide and seek. Except for two things; first, he had to share his hiding place with the deity who was responsible for separating him from Naruto, and second, the said god was brewing tea at the moment while making him feel uncomfortable.

Hashirama already felt like a squeezed cheese, the space was limited under the work desk. But the bastard just had to proper his feet against one side of the table and lean with his back on the poor shinobi and stretch out his legs, in the end squashing the Kage. The bastard even drank his tea as if everything was totally fine.

"With all due respect, Shinigami-san, but can you please stop it?"

"Stop what?"

"What you're doing."

"No."

Hashirama's lips turned downward into a scowl as a string of curses raced in his mind. Not in the mood to bicker with a god, the former leader of the hidden village opted to stay quiet for the time being. He needed to phrase the questions that gave him no rest.

A few hours passed in a relative silence, the only sounds audible were the silent sips and gulps of Shinigami as he drank the hot beverage, occasionally offering a cup to the deceased Hokage who always refused.

The God of Death let a small mouthful of air leave his lips as his shoulders slumped. He turned his head slightly to look for a moment at his silent companion out of the corner of his eyes, who seemingly glared at the innocent office chair. At least Sandaime wasn't here. He had no wish to look at a senile man's crotch even if clothed.

Having enough of the silence, the god spoke, breaking the calm.

"She's safe."

The deity once again glanced at the spirit before he was back to staring blankly at the side of the desk made of oak. Hashirama on the other hand focused all of his attention on Shinigami, afraid to miss even a single word.

The silence once again made its presence known for a few moments before Shinigami continued:

"The reason I had to separate you two is because I had to ask for the girl's help. Had you been there, a misunderstanding would have occurred, a violent one."

"Weren't you experimenting?" The Shodai finally spoke, accusing the god.

"Experimenting?" Asked the god, who was on his hands and knees already, ready to get out of his temporary hiding place.

"Oh, that!" Exclaimed the man, with shaggy white hair, finally crawling out of under the desk. He dusted his white kimono off as he spoke. "I'll explain it in more detail later. For now I have to bid farewell, Hashirama Senju. Thank you for your company."

Shinigami was about to leave the office, before he gasped in surprise, as if he remembered something. He sharply turned to face Hashirama who was still under the desk.

Legs drawn to his chest, arms wrapped around hugging them, a curious look in his eyes. And at that moment, arguably the strongest shinobi to ever walk the earth was nothing more than a mare, small child hiding from his playmates. The albino blinked a few times to get out the image of the child from his mind.

Where did that come from?

Regaining his composure, the divine being spoke what he wished to say earlier before he forgot again.

"Don't worry too much about the girl, she's in good hands. But when _they_ come back, don't be surprised to see a familiar face, oh, and one more thing." He looked straight at Hashirama's dark colored eyes. All the humor that could possibly be in the eyes of Shinigami was lost.

"Do not kill him on sight please."

And with that Shinigami left, leaving Hashirama all alone in the office as the sun outside the windows was also biding goodbye to the world for the night before the moon gave its greetings.

 

* * *

 

 

If one could set fire only by glaring, then there would be nothing but ashes left from the scarred tree that had been the Uchiha's best friend for almost two weeks now. A punch here on the trunk, a cut by kunai up there, a footprint embedded on one mighty branch, another one broken. A few frustrated punches and kicks landed on its already abused trunk before the back of the youth rested against the tree.

Dark eyes glared through the leaves and branches at the cloudless sky. The past two weeks were far from pleasant to Sasuke Uchiha.

The first C-rank mission, to escort the client to his home, was probably the easiest mission one could ever get. Aside from the drunkard bridge builder, one that Sasuke would have gladly strangled for insulting his teammates, the mission started out well. How difficult it could be to walk the drunken home? What could go wrong?

A lot could apparently.

Instead of bandits, they had to deal with two missing-nins. That wasn't a problem from Sasuke's point of view. Kakashi-sensei was one of the best shinobi their village could offer, he and Naruto were prodigies and Sakura despite his innocent and harmless appearances was no slouch either. The chunins were dealt with in no time at all. If more came, he wouldn't mind in the least. He liked challenges. But that's when everything started going downhill.

Just by engaging other shinobi in battle, no matter from what village they came from, the mission is upgraded at least from C to B-rank. Unless you encounter A bordering S-rank missing ninja, one of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist to boot.

Kakashi was out of commission at least for a week. It was just luck and thanks to Kakashi-sensei Zabuza needed even more to recover. That gave them more time to prepare themselves. Sasuke was very pleased to hear that they will receive training more regarding their chakra and jutsu development than simply building, flexing and strengthening their muscles.

The dark haired boy even dared to daydream the training session back then. They will train together, rest together, help each other out…

Sakura would tire out pretty soon and offer to go get something to eat and drink, and he would be left alone with Naruto. He will ask her for some tips, after that they will have a conversation and then –

" _I learned this a long time ago, water walking too. I'll go do something more useful, bye!"_

And just like that, the girl with the most gorgeous eyes in the whole wide world stabbed, kicked and trampled all over his fantasies leaving them dead.

Again.

Sasuke had already lost count how many times she did it. Naruto was the master of that. Any romantic advances towards her were avoided easier than a civilian trying to use a spoon as a dart or kunai. If only it were so easy to avoid those axes, chopsticks, forks, pencils, anything pointy or sharp in general… Or that white haired creep with a wart on his nose who summoned that monstrous, mucous, green amphibian with those disgusting lips. He shivered at the memory. The feeling of guilt bubbled inside him. He left those five boys to be traumatized while he miraculously escaped.

Sasuke shook his head like a wet dog after a bath and quickly squashed the bubble of guilt. The Uchiha took a deep breath. Even though Naruto was left to her own devices he still had Sakura to keep him company.

That didn't last long.

Sakura walked up the tree without a problem on his first try, like no big deal. Kakashi, probably like any jounin-sensei, assigned him to another exercise – water walking. Of course, Sakura being the budging genius of chakra control completed it on the first time as well. Hence, Kakashi gave one chakra control exercise after another. He was pushing Sakura to his limits to see the extent of control his student had over the ninja's main source of power. Those exercises that actually posed a challenge to the pink haired boy were overcome in hours, sometimes days.

Sasuke would be lying if he said that he did not see a look of shock in Kakashi's eye. When the jounin came to check on them, Sakura practically shoved himself in poor Hatake's face. The pale boy observed how his sensei went from looking laidback to terrified, at progress his male teammate made.

Later when asked, Kakashi explained that such progress in chakra control was unnatural even for geniuses or those born to have such excellent control. What gave the silver haired man a scare wasn't how fast Sakura was improving, but what he could actually do with it. Even though the pink haired boy had such a marvelous chakra control at such a young age, he still lacked in the department of reserves.

So, being a good sensei he was, Kakashi instead of giving even more chakra control exercise gave Sakura scrolls containing methods to increase chakra reserves. Boy's reserves were too low for jounin to teach him an actual jutsu.

Sasuke knew that he should be happy for his friend, and he really was. But at the same time he was pissed. He was the so called prodigy. Why was he left behind?

The young boy's thoughts shifted from one friend to another. It was no secret that Naruto shed blood, sweat and tears for years, training even before starting the academy. It was also the reason why she could rarely meet them outside the academy walls. Because she worked, because she wanted to be strong, not to rely on others to save her, because she wanted freedom – to fulfill her dreams, whatever they were. And she continued diligently to do so.

While he was stuck here doing tree climbing, barely making any visible progress.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he recalled the battle with the Demon Brothers. More specifically how Naruto handled one of them. All of her movements were precise, no unnecessary ones. Her taijutsu was perfect. It irritated him to no end that his dear female friend was so obviously better than any other, yet no one actually knew how strong she was. Never once did he see her attempt a jutsu apart from academy's basic three or those strange solid clones. He hadn't caught the name of that technique.

The last loyal Uchiha abruptly turned face to the trunk of the tree he was leaning on and grabbed it with both of his hands and head-butted it.

_First hit, second hit, third hit…_

Sasuke hit his head continuously into the mighty tree, his forehead shielded by the forehead protector failed to completely absorb the damage. That would leave a big bruise by the end of the day.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Sasuke chanted each word like a mantra, matching it with the blow. He could care less if he got more than a bump or a bruise on his forehead.

"I should be training instead of thinking nonsense! Even if it's a stupid exercise like climbing trees only by gluing your feet with chakra, it could save my teammates lives! If I can't even stand on a fucking tree branch during the battle how could I possibly fight?!"

Finally, leaving the poor plant alone, Sasuke stood up, only to fall backward as soon as he was on his feet. Now that there were no tree branches or leaves to shield him from direct sunlight, the raven haired boy instinctively shut his eyelids, preventing any light reaching his eyes.

Lying there for a few minutes, basking in the warmth of the bright object in the sky provided, helped the angry teen to calm down.

"I really should just ask Sakura or Naruto for tips…" He grumbled.

 

* * *

 

 

"Sakura-kun, it's about time we call it a day. Don't forget to do a few stretches." Kakashi droned out, finally lifting his eye from the little book he read to his student.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei!" Came an exhausted reply from the teen.

For the past few days all that Sakura has been doing was expanding his chakra capacity. Controlling the energy was so much easier than bolstering it up. All day long he had to exhaust it, let it replenish and again empty his chakra coils and continue the cycle. He didn't know any jutsu aside from the basic three, so he put chakra control exercises to use; he channeled chakra to his muscles while working on his taijutsu stances, on water. To prevent any harm he might do to himself, Kakashi-sensei stayed with him the whole time to supervise. The jounin only left during breaks to check up on his teammates.

_Naruto and Sasuke…_

Sakura honestly didn't know why the hell he started Ninja Academy in the first place, but he was happy that he did nevertheless. His dream to meet Naruto and Sasuke again came true. When they became friends, it was an understatement that he was on could nine back then. Two people who he admired the most were his friends!

At first the admiration came from them rescuing him, but as time passed on and they went to the academy the blind admiration turned into respect. How could it not when both of them were so smart and strong, so perfect? Even such simple jutsu as **Henge** done by Naruto, who helped him learn the said jutsu, was like the power of gods to him, a civilian child, who has never in his life seen any jutsu performed.

It didn't take long for respect to turn into envy, and envy into the impotence.

By the time second year of the academy was on the way, he was angry and envious. He wanted to be like them. He wanted to reach them, but they always went forward, always improving, always getting stronger, better.

Then the Uchiha Massacre happened. When Sakura first laid his eyes on Sasuke, and then Naruto after days of not seeing them in the academy, it was like an ice cold slap to his face. He was appalled and ashamed. To think about his friends like that, like they weren't human beings…

They might have been oblivious to his envy, but he still did his all to redeem himself. Namely swallow his grief and help them cope with the loss of their loved ones.

On one of those days he came to a realization.

Even those two were as much, if not more, vulnerable than he. It was crystal clear to him that try and work hard as he want, he'll never be able to reach Naruto and Sasuke in terms of skill and strength. He was a civilian. No one in their family was a shinobi. There was _no way_ that he'll be an outstanding ninja. He'll never be able to walk alongside them. But that's alright, if he cannot do that, then he'll be behind them when they stumble and help them to stand up. He'll be there to put his hands on their backs and push them forward.

On that day of realization, he made a promise. A promise to always be there for them, to support and help however he could.

But now…

Now he discovered his unnatural ability to control chakra, a key to any jutsu there was. Sakura actually had to ask Kakashi to repeat himself a few times till it sank in finally. He, Haruno Sakura, the only civilian who passed the test given by jounin-sensei this year, only thanks to his prodigy teammates, actually had potential to become a good, useful shinobi. He didn't care why or how and although he was happy, the pink haired boy didn't let the euphoria cloud his mind. The genin still had a long road ahead of him, it was only the beginning. But still, he had actually what he could work with. The little imp in his mind entertained him with an idea – what if it won't be enough for him, why not leave the closure of chakra control and strive for more? No, better if he specialized in something, but also work on his weaker points.

Sakura admitted that it actually felt good for once to be better than a prodigy like Sasuke, even if it was only chakra control. Talking about the Uchiha scion, how was his training progressing? Did Kakashi-sensei give him something else to work on when he finished tree climbing?

Come to think of it, he didn't know how either of his teammates were doing on their training. Naruto was always absent; never showing up, even for dinner or breakfast after the incident, while Sasuke returned very late, by the time everyone was already asleep. Naruto returned even later probably.

Finishing the stretches, Sakura hurried up to catch up with his teacher to walk beside him to the house of the bridge builder.

As they walked through the forest in comfortable silence, Sakura once again let himself dive into his own thoughts. They were centered around his only male friend – Sasuke Uchiha, more specifically, their relationship.

Upon their first meeting, when the young Uchiha took a blow for him, their relationship was something akin to him worshipping Sasuke. For something what was a common thing to do once seeing a case of bullying.

That, of course, changed during the time they didn't see each other. Once they started attending the academy, put in the same class no less, they soon became good friends. Around a year later, he saw Sasuke as his rival, or liked to entertain the idea of it at first. It wasn't for Naruto's attention, mind you. Sakura's wish for rivalry with Sasuke popped like a water bubble high in the air after the Uchiha Massacre. Now Sasuke was what he secretly called a brother, too afraid to say it out loud for the fear that his raven haired sibling might remember the nightmare his real older brother made him see. But sadly, now of all times Sasuke decided it was a good time to start a rivalry, one that Sakura had no wish to participate in.

It was too absurd and silly from his point of view.

Really.

Naruto was oblivious to everyone's romantic intentions towards her. What made Sasuke think that she will suddenly return his feelings if he shows off? Puberty didn't even strike them yet, let alone they only recently became genins! He scoffed at the thought.

Talking about the girl, Naruto Uzumaki was far, way too far from a clueless idiot. She simply pretended not to notice, it was way easier than dealing with all the trouble with the fans, jealous girls and such. Ignorance is truly a bliss. That, or she just couldn't be bothered by it. His blonde friend clearly stated she wanted nothing more, but to become strong enough to fulfill her dreams. That's what she told him once. He also admitted, in all honestly, that at some point he did have a small, very tiny, childish crush on her, but it vanished as soon as it appeared. Might as well confused it with admiration.

All those years ago, that night, during the sleepover at his house, the three of them made a promise. One that Sasuke didn't keep. Sakura didn't know if Sasuke had forgotten about it, or it meant so little to him, but even if it was the last thing he would do, he would keep it till his last breath. A promise must never be broken, no matter what.

 

* * *

 

 

" _When we first met, I couldn't help but notice that you recognized me, like you've known or seen me before." Madara stated, subtly trying to veer the topic of their earlier conversation to another._

He wanted to know. He was desperate for answers.

" _How would I not? Anyone who read a history book at least once in their life would recognize you! Actually, not a lot know how ya look, but it would be enough to say your name. Even those living under the rock know it. You're a legend." Naruto explained while not even sparing a glance towards her companion as she added another line in a sketch book, carefully making the design for a new seal._

One more thing he discovered about the girl – she read a lot and was knowledgeable, especially in history of shinobi. She actually has done a research about Warring states and Konoha's "birth". At first he rejoiced, believing that a gap here and there would be filled and he would have a clearer image not only of the situation he was in, but what happened in his absence.

Before the blonde told him the cold, brutal course of history - from his defection to his final fight with Hashirama. From Hashirama's rule over Konohagakure to Tobirama's, then Sandaime's and finally Yondaime's and back again to Sandaime's who had no choice but to retake his position as village leader. About the brief times of peace, from small conflicts on the borders to World Wars – all of them. She didn't leave a single detail out.

" _You're lying."_

It had to be a lie.

It was a lie.

That Uzumaki was lying!

How _dare_ she?

He never knew he could be so angry and infuriated at the child.

" _What? You asked to tell you what I know. I did. If you don't believe me, be my guest, but you might at least go see The Valley of the End on the border with the Land of Sound." The young kunoichi bluntly stated, not even batting an eye. It was plain to see how displeased the Uchiha was, but Naruto wouldn't take back what she said, nor did she regret it. During those days they came to know each other better, he was restless but docile. When he finally did ask her to tell what she knew about him, she already had a guess why, she knew what to expect. History always had a grain of truth. The question was what was true what was false. She would see now._

It was the last straw.

" _It's true that before founding the village I and Hashirama fought. It was not because we wanted to, it was because we_ _had_ _to! I strive to kill Hashirama only because people choose him over me as someone to lead them? That's a baloney. Hashirama is my friend, my brother in all but blood! How dare you, say such a thing when you know nothing! Nothing at all! What do you even know?!"_

_Had he been alive, the blood would be boiling in his every blood vessel. Madara turned his back to the blonde Uzumaki. He couldn't bear to look at her. To think he thought of her as someone he could start trusting… That she was different from everyone… He got his hopes up too soon._

It was too good to be true. Way too good.

_The time he spent with the little Uzumaki was one that created the fondest memories. The small banters and deep philosophical discussions they had, or a simple casual chat, or a joke, or a small occasional prank, or him giving a tip here and there when she trained… He could still continue naming it. It was really nice to be with her. He didn't expect the child to be literally a small cherub. So innocent, so childish, so pure, yet having her weird moments of wisdom, untainted by this cruel, disgusting world full of blood, corpses and deceit._

Disgraceful.

_It was disgraceful to look at her! Such pure and innocent child already ruined by lies, in the times of peace no less!_

What was he thinking?

" _You're right." She said calmly, "I know nothing."_

Of course she didn't.

_He wanted to be deaf right now. Madara didn't want to hear her, nor did he want to see her. Why was he listening then? Probably to fuel his anger till he lost the little self-control he had before lashing out at her violently._

" _But tell me," she continued where she left off._

Tell her what? He had nothing to tell her.

" _What do_ _you_ _know?"_

What did he know? He was the one living back then, he knew.

" _Anyway, who are you?" The boy with short spiky hair asked the newcomer. "Hmm… Currently, we could say that I'm your rival in playing stone skipping."_ _Answered an unknown boy, good-naturally winking at the other._

They were childhood friends. Hashirama was his one and only friend, the one who actually understood him the best. Although Tobirama was an another story altogether, little by little they were taking baby steps towards being friends, even if the younger Senju denied it with all he had. A bastard till the very end.

" _It seems we won't be able to reach that idiotic pipedream of ours after all…" Madara said._

Why… did he say that? So what if Hashirama was Senju? What knowing his full name changed? Why did he erase his only friend? Because of the Sharingan? No…

" _While I walk towards my real dream, I'll enjoy fighting you."_

Why did he want to fight him? What real dream?! They made their dream come true! Konoha was growing not by days, but hours!

"Why?" Why did he keep asking that question?

" _But tell me, what do you know?"_

What happened a few years after Hashirama was elected Hokage?

He ought to know. But there was no answer.

He couldn't come up with an answer.

All was blank.

The question "Why?" again.

"Because I don't know." Finally the answer left Madara's lips. The Uchiha clan head looked down, staring at the small dark bodies of ants moving through the green grass, around his feet, minding their own business. He stood there unmoving, like a sculpture of ice, frozen from mind and soul to his body.

" _You asked to tell you what I know. I did. If you don't believe me, be my guest."_  An echo resounded in Madara's head. One after another, gears began moving again.

Realization downed on Madara like ice cold water. All Uchiha had perfect memory, they always remembered, they never forgot. Sharingan ensured that. It was both a curse and a blessing. But he had a lot of blanks in his memory; it was plain as day that he lost a lot of his memories. Naruto was only trying to help him by telling what she knew about him, Hashirama, Warring States, Konoha, the Elemental Nations - everything. What in return did he do?

The guilt and shame laced with self-loathing returned full force, as if an experienced blacksmith hit him with his most prized sledgehammer.

Eyelids closed before opening again, revealing dark eyes. The owner of long hair looked from one side to another, then behind him.

"Uzumaki?" He called out.

No answer.

"Hey, Uzumaki!" The Uchiha called the girl's name once again, looking around the clearing he was in. There was no sign that anybody was here today even, as if the little Uzumaki wasn't here in the first place. She wasn't here.

"Naruto?" Madara whispered.

What had he done?

Aside from Hashirama and to an extent Tobirama, no one wanted or tried to get to know him. Everyone avoided him like the plague, even his own clansmen. He wasn't ashamed to admit he didn't know even a single name of a person who called him Madara-sama in the Uchiha compound, a fair exchange.

It was hard to acknowledge it, but he was hungry of the affection and attention others took for granted, so he treasured every moment he spent with the Senju brothers. Because only then he felt truly happy, even if those two idiots annoyed the hell out of him. Madara was afraid back then to say it out loud, it felt like betraying his clan, the Uchiha name itself, but… He really wanted to call Hashirama, _even Tobirama_ , family.

Maybe he did, or maybe not. One without full memory couldn't discern. He didn't know anything anymore. Everything was so messed up…

But when one Naruto Uzumaki extended her hand, genuinely offering her friendship, to feed his hunger, Madara took it without hesitation. It felt like he had a connection with her, it was hard to explain, but it was like a déjà vu. For some reason Hashirama came to his mind then.

He pushed away a guiltless child in his fit of rage and hurt her feelings too. She left without him noticing, to get away from him. The little Uzumaki would never want to ever talk with him, furthermore see him.

Madara gritted his teeth, putting his palm on his chest, where an unpleasant feeling was coming from. It felt familiar, but he refused to embrace it like an old friend. No way will he do that if he can help it. He will not accept loneliness. He refuses!

' _Since when did I become such a coward?'_

A lone thought floated in the mind of an ancient Uchiha. He looked at the red sky littered with the green leaves by the wind, passing right through him as he stood in the clearing.

Standing by himself here, like a lone wolf. Five fingers curled a little, digging into the chest hidden by the cloth. There were no words to describe how Madara hated that cold feeling of loneliness and isolation. It didn't even come to his attention that fingers continued getting deeper, in failed attempt trying to distract him from emotional pain with physical pain that shouldn't be felt.

The same part of mind that provided the question, also supplied the answer:

' _Since I realized I am desperate for warmth and affection that people dear to you shower you with.'_

 

* * *

 

 

"Naruto?" Sakura and Sasuke asked in disbelief at the same time.

"What do you know, miracles do happen." Kakashi threw in his own two cents, a smile forming under the mask. Everyone will be eating dinner together this evening, like one big family, except for the little boy who refused to leave his room in the fear of encountering one moody Uchiha.

"Sensei, I think a real miracle would happen if you would actually come on time for team meetings." Naruto pointed out to Kakashi as she sat down at the table, warm food was already served by Tsunami.

This time around dinner wasn't so quiet, as Naruto started the conversation.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, you know a few things about higher level seals, yeah?" She asked.

"A thing or two yes, but I'm no Seal Master, fuinjutsu is very complicated." He replied after finishing his own meal, surprising everyone at the table with his speed. No one even saw him take off the mask.

Sasuke mentally choked. Of all things that Naruto could specialize in, it was a god damned fuinjutsu?! He wanted to slap himself. Hard. Fuinjutsu is one of the hardest ninja arts, one that was rarely fully mastered due its vast application; it had way too much potential. The ones who expertized in it were the Uzumaki clan from the Land of Whirlpools. Naruto was an Uzumaki, of course she would take interest in it! Sasuke didn't want to slap himself anymore. He wanted to slam his face right into the table, or better yet, the floor. How idiotic he could be to forget such a thing?

"I'm making a seal and I want you to look at it."

"What kind of seal are you making, Naru-chan?" Sakura piped in, his curiosity taking the better of him.

As the girl talked, she did not even notice how Tsunami expertly dodged her fast moving limbs when she collected the dishes or Tazuna who listened with a nostalgic smile on his face even if he couldn't understand half of the whole conversation.

"Really? I volunteer to be the tester then!" Sakura shouted, raising his hand high in the air, also excited.

"Me too!" Sasuke finally joined the conversation.

"My, my, aren't we all lively today?" Kakashi asked, closing his eye, forming his famous eye-smile.

Team 7 stayed like that the whole evening into the night talking and joking, topics ranging from jutsu and shinobi career to daily things such as how to properly cook a well-balanced meal.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto happily let herself fall down on the mattress, smiling in content. Today was a good day. She almost finished the seal she was working on with a little help from Kakashi, had a nice dinner, a good banter with her team and of course a good relaxing bath. It didn't take long before she fell asleep, blissfully not even remembering the one-sided argument with Madara.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ramen…"

Madara stood there, with his arms crossed over his chest, openly staring at the sleeping figure of Naruto Uzumaki muttering gibberish in her deep slumber. It's not like there was anyone who could see him to tell him off anyway.

The owner of the dark wild hair let the air out through his nostrils, for a moment wondering how it was possible for a spiritual being such as he. It didn't make any sense. Nothing did.

It would be a few more hours till morning came and Naruto woke up. He sat down at the side of the mattress, a hand's reach away from the girl. He had nothing better to do till the sun rose, might as well plan out how he would confront the blonde. Because in all honestly, he didn't know how one should apologize or start a conversation with a person you recently had a fight with.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" The ancient shinobi murmured under his nose.

Back then in Konoha, what he still could remember of it, Madara didn't seek out for anyone. What was the point of it? It was enough that Hashirama, and occasionally, Tobirama were by his side. He did love the small settlement that grew into a militaristic center of the Land of Fire and its people, his family, but feelings were never returned. Like always. It made him wonder sometimes if his life was one big written tragedy by some sick bastard.

' _Actually, that would explain a lot.'_ The Uchiha humorlessly thought. Madara couldn't come up with a more reasonable explanation at the moment anyway.

Madara's eyes roamed, memorizing everything in sight. There was still the question how he will apologize for his earlier outburst… Yet again, he asked himself why in the first place he was doing it. It was not the first and definitely will not be the last time that he takes his anger out on someone. What made this time different?

The man closed his eyes before breathing out. "I'm over-thinking this." He once again said quietly, as to not wake up the girl. Even as he said that, not a moment later his mind was again swarming with unnecessary thoughts.

"You Uchihas are always so moody and broody…"

Madara was suddenly pulled away from his agonizing thoughts by the sleepy grumbling of the one blond Uzumaki.

The little Uzumaki was awake, now what? He still didn't come up with that to say.

"Morning."

The rustling of sheets, mumbling and a few yawns followed after the greeting. Clearly, Naruto wasn't a morning person. That was easy to figure out by how much she was yawning and stretching, trying to chase away the sleep. The young kunoichi let out a sigh of defeat, before she turned to stare back at the Uchiha. Not a few moments after scrutinizing the uptight man, Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Spill it." Said bluntly, not bothering to beat the bush around.

For a second Madara hesitated, entirely unfamiliar with the artistry of apologizing. He sighed probably for hundredth time, this time in resignation.

"About yesterday, I…" What should he say now? "Sorry", "I apologize", or beg for forgiveness Hashirama-style?

The legendary shinobi's musings were interrupted by a giggle. The Uzumaki found it funny! If Madara could name the most embarrassing moments he had in his life, this one would definitely be near the top of the list.

"What's so funny?" The Uchiha patriarch grumbled out, all the ways of apologizing already forgotten.

In answer the blonde just shook her head with a rueful smile on her face.

"You Uchiha are really silly sometimes."

The dark haired man bristled. "Who are you calling si-" Madara never got to finish that sentence when two small arms wrapped around him.

"You Uchiha are silly because almost every last one of you thinks that no one understands you."

The silence reigned over the room they were in. Madara tried to come up with a statement to defend the Uchiha name, but couldn't, so the only thing he did was nod.

"Say… Does it feel like a small monster is living inside you?" Naruto asked the ghost rhetorically, her voice void of anything, yet at the same time laced with an emotion Madara failed to recognize.

"Since I could remember, I was hated by the villagers, it got much better, but still... Every time they glared, cursed or ignored me, that monster was always screaming that it's hungry."

Madara didn't say anything, he remained quiet and listened. With every word that left the little Uzumaki's lips, he didn't know if he should be glad that there was someone like him or upset that the girl had to experience the same kind of torture at such a young age.

"When it was hungry, I always tried to make people look at me, acknowledge me… Even if I had to make an utter idiot out of myself… I was kinda desperate, ttebayo!"

He knew the feeling, he knew it all too well.

"But it wasn't enough! It wanted-"

"Constant love and attention of others, affection. Otherwise it would never shut up." Madara finished for her.

The few following minutes no one said anything, quietly musing, before Naruto reminded the raven haired man, "Ya know, if someone gives ya a hug it's a common courtesy to return it…"

Abashed, the Uchiha hesitantly embraced the young kunoichi. Although it was awkward to have somebody this close to him, he welcomed the presence and warmth.

 

* * *

 

 

Not a few minutes ago from the start of the decisive battle on the unfinished bridge, Sasuke was shaking from pure excitement. Finally he could have a worthy opponent and a good fight. He was against the girly looking Zabuza's chaperone.

The one hand seals were really a shock, but otherwise the fake hunter-nin didn't pose much of a problem as he or she was slower than him. He even kicked the masked person to swordsman's feet to get his point across. After that everything went downhill.

"Let me show you my real speed…" Haku spoke, as he appeared in the mirror, right in front of Sasuke.

The dark haired youth started to wonder if a deity wanted to joke with him. If it did, then he really didn't find it funny in the least. Turned out the fake hunter-nin had a bloodline. What did the bastard say before? "I don't want to kill you"? Sasuke could hardly believe it. He was trapped and used as a dummy for a target practice, or better yet, as a pincushion. What's with almost everyone being better than him nowadays? After this mission is over, the raven haired boy swore that he won't look in the mirror at least for a week.

The mirrors were made from ice, so naturally it should melt once in contact with fire. Sadly, the most powerful fire jutsu currently that was in his arsenal was not enough. But at least it proved that it was possible to melt them, judging from the drops of water making pathways down the mirrors. All he needed was to increase the firepower. It won't do to just pour more chakra in the technique. Yes, the fireball would increase in size, but not in temperature and raw power, so fire jutsu were out of his option.

The Uchiha took a quick look through the spaces between the ice mirrors. Zabuza still kept Kakashi-sensei busy by simply gloating instead of engaging him in combat. A little bit farther away, already back to his post, Sakura stood in front of their client, ready to protect the old man with his life.

Sasuke returned his attention back at the shinobi in front of him who prepared to launch another set of senbon together with a kunai he acquired, involuntary, from Sakura.

Thankfully, a shuriken hit Sasuke's assailant in the mask, effectively preventing him from hurling sharp weapons in the last Uchiha's direction. Soon a small explosion followed.

 

* * *

 

 

Haku eyed the girl clad in orange jacket. So this was the number one unpredictable ninja whom Kakashi of the Sharingan mentioned earlier. The same girl who devised a plan to free her teacher from water prison. He couldn't underestimate her. His master had the same thoughts, as seen when he threw a handful of shuriken at the blonde. Zabuza might be his master, but it was his fight. The girl was his opponent.

The descendant of Yuki clan made his intentions known by intercepting the star shaped projectiles with his senbon. The silver haired man was not amused that his dear student was about to be used as target practice and had no qualms reprimanding her. At least the girl (Naruto was it?) had a decency to look ashamed.

"Haku, what's the meaning of this?" Zabuza also voiced his own displeasure.

"Zabuza-san, please leave them to me. Let me fight my way."

"Always going easy on the enemies…" Here comes a commentary about him too… If the two jounin weren't enemies, Haku was pretty sure they would get along nicely.

Not taking his eyes away from the kunoichi, the masked shinobi at the last moment leaned back a little, just enough to avoid the kunai thrown at him by the dark haired boy.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you yet." He reminded the Konoha genin.

' _Looks like I don't have a choice…'_

Initially he wanted to take them out one by one, preferably putting them into fake death state for a few minutes or hours and assassinate the bridge builder. It would be a bad idea to let the genin work together. Haku already learned from observing the previous fight between his master and Team 7. Now, he needed to hurry up and finish the fight before the two got to formulate a plan somehow. First he'll go after the male shinobi-wannabe, then the female. It was only logical to take out the one who's injured and tired. Without further ado, the hunter-nin merged with the ice mirror.

The Uchiha's hand hovered over the weapon holster again. Haku won't allow him to make the first move this round. After taking yet another attack full force, Sasuke got back up, a thoughtful look on his face, no doubt analyzing the information he gathered so far on him. But suddenly, instead of one pre-teen there stood two in the dome of ice mirrors. The teenager behind the mask couldn't help but blink a few times, dumbfounded. By the looks of it his first opponent of today was no better.

"Yo, I came to save ya!"

Because the girl grinning like a cheshire cat was standing beside her teammate… Was this kunoichi an idiot?

"Dumbass, what do you think you're doing?!"

And they proceeded to argue, in front on him, their enemy. But they finished it sooner than he anticipated and Uchiha fired another fireball at him. It didn't work the first time, it won't work the second for sure. No matter. He'll defeat these two.

The genin let out a small gasp in surprise and pain, but got up not a moment later. They were resilient and not giving up yet, but for how long?

The girl sent out solid clones, each ready to smash either his reflection or the mirror. That was useless, they were too slow, it was too easy to take them out. Couldn't these kids see that it hopeless for them to win here?

"Just give up. You have no chance of winning here, you cannot match my speed." He didn't want to kill them, he really didn't.

"I won't give up till I fulfill my dream." A simple proclamation, but it pierced his heart. The longer this continues, the harder it will be to kill the two enemies, not because they'll tire him out or defeat him. Haku didn't want death to claim such young souls yet. They were too young, they had dreams, just like him… But that was not an option here. He was the tool of Zabuza Momochi, nothing more, nothing less.

"It's difficult for me to be a shinobi. I don't want to kill you, nor want you to kill me. But you're fighting me right now and if you don't give up, I'll have to kill my compassion, to become what a real shinobi should be! I shall fight for my dream – to protect an important person to me."

' _I'm sorry.'_   Haku apologized within confines of his mind, preparing to launch the senbon again. He spared a glance towards former Kiri shinobi. The fight with Konoha's jounin had already started. There's no time to waste on his too.

The feeling of foreboding settled inside the younger mercenary ninja. Something was amiss.

For the past few minutes he was only dodging physical attacks from the solid clones the girl produced and fireballs from the boy. That wasn't good. Haku was about to continue his assault while the opponents were trying to catch their breath, one of them at least, but halted once his gaze locked on the blue eyes of the blonde.

If the fake hunter-nin had to describe what he felt at that exact moment, he would give a simple answer: "I felt my soul being sucked out". But that wasn't what brought most reaction out of him. Rather it was the question.

"Why do you fight for him, for someone who would abandon you once you're useless?"

The wielder of ice bloodline limit stayed still, contemplating if he should answer or not.

Their main purpose here was to get rid of the bridge builder Tazuna for their current employer Gato. Zabuza wanted to finish his last match with Kakashi and then go after their target. His duty was to keep the brats from interfering into the combat between jounin.

But those sapphire eyes… They terrified him, but at the same time soothed his soul. It was difficult to describe such a feeling. Yet there was another emotion that shouldn't be mixed into the ones he had right now, such as obligation. Before he could reign them all and continue what he was previously about to do, his body failed to obey his mind. He couldn't stop himself from speaking what was buried long years deep in his soul.

"Do you know the pain of knowing that you're not needed or wanted..?"

A small, barely visible sorrowful smile and eyes showing nothing but grief and understanding was the answer he needed to continue his tale.

 

* * *

 

 

"Naru-chan, are sure they will work?" Sakura asked his friend in a whisper.

"Of course! No one noticed that instead of us the masked guy is fighting clones only." Naruto cheerily answered in equally quiet voice.

"Those solid clones of yours dispel from a single hit…" Sasuke piped in, just like Sakura a little bit skeptical of Naruto's new clone's abilities.

"Unless they have seals integrated. Those clones are almost the same as living people – they bleed, they fight, they can mold chakra even. All you have to do is to program them beforehand. Though, I'm kinda surprised that no one noticed that I used **Kawarimi** to swap you with the clone…" The Jinchuuriki mumbled under her nose.

"All that matters is that it works and everything is going according to plan." The younger Uchiha hissed out, subtly suggesting that instead of discussing about the clones, they should focus on the task at hand – guarding Tazuna.

"More importantly," Sakura interrupted whatever retort Naruto had cooked up to throw back at Sasuke, "Did Kakashi-sensei deal with Zabuza?"

 

* * *

 

 

_A few hours before heading to the bridge with Tazuna, Team Seven had a small private meeting, namely because one member posed a question regarding their mission:_

" _Zabuza should have recovered by now, right, sensei? He might soon attempt to assassinate Tazuna-san again, what will we do once he makes his move?" Sakura looked at Kakashi for an answer, just like his teammates._

_The said man crossed his arms over his chest, tiled his head a little upwards and hummed in thought._

" _Ideally for him, the best place to attack us would be the bridge. Enough space to move and a nearly infinite source of water nearby. Tazuna-san undoubtedly will be there too. Also that fake hunter-nin will be there for sure." Kakashi started, a rough sketch of a plan already appearing in his mind._

" _So Kakashi-sensei will take on Zabuza, and we will take his accomplice." Sasuke stated the main objective of their current task aside from protecting the bridge builder._

" _And what if there's more than one man under Zabuza's command? What if they will get through you and Naru-chan? I'm not strong enough to fight off high chunins on one-on-one yet." Sakura pointed out._

" _Why not let them fight the clones? I can put a few seals and more chakra in them and they'll be as durable as real people. If Zabuza's men put up a good fight, then the clones at least will tire them out." Naruto suggested an idea, finally joining the conversation._

_Before any of her teammates could voice their opinion on the matter, the blonde's small frown turned into a smirk._

" _And when they'll be tired, we could wipe them out with well-timed wide-range jutsu. How does that sound?"_

" _They will just counter it with a water jutsu." Sasuke stated the obvious._

" _Unless it's too big and powerful to stop, with a simple jutsu of theirs." Naruto countered._

_While they continued to bicker back and forth and Sakura tried to placate them, Kakashi had already finished formulating the strategy._

" _How about this…" He started off, successfully gaining his genins' full attention. "We leave Naruto here, in the house, to guard Tsunami and Inari, while me, Sasuke and Sakura will go with Tazuna?"_

_Naruto wanted to protest, but Kakashi held his hand, silently asking to let him continue._

" _Zabuza is a high rank missing-nin, therefore it costs quite a fortune for Gato to hire him. Almost everyone who becomes rich by illegal means is greedy by default. In other words, there's a high possibility that he'll turn against Zabuza and take matters into his own hands to save money."_

" _So here's how we'll do it: Gato will send a few mercenaries to take Tazuna's family as hostages while we fight Zabuza and his crony. After Naruto deals with them, she'll head towards the bridge. First, Naruto will make a special clone to distract the enemy and join Sasuke who'll keep the hunter-nin busy. The real one will head towards Tazuna and Sakura without being seen. It would be easy once Zabuza uses_ _ **Kirigakure no Jutsu**_ _._ _Then, she'll create another of those special clones,_ _ **Henge**_ _it into Sasuke and when the time is right, use_ _ **Kawarimi**_ _or that jutsu to swap Sasuke with the clone. I, as Sasuke said before, will fight Zabuza. Our main goal is to stall them enough for Gato to arrive. Once he'll reveal his intention about breaking their agreement, there won't be any reason for Zabuza to continue the fight. Any questions?"_

" _Kakashi-sensei, the plan includes only one of Zabuza's men. Moreover, how are you so certain that Gato will go against Zabuza?" Naruto asked suspiciously, accusingly glaring at the man, while her two teammates also pointed out the flaws of the strategy. It was way too absurd. It's as if Kakashi foresaw the future and planned according to that, which was plain impossible. Just how could he know? Unless…_

_Kakashi just gave genin his signature eye-smile as he put his index finger against the lips in silencing gesture before he whispered: "Well, my little ducklings, I have my way."_

_No one questioned him after that even if they desperately wanted to ask why instead of taking out their enemies they should stall them._

 

* * *

 

 

The mist was dispersing. Clearly the fight between jounin soon will be decided. Naruto took out a kunai, ready to take action once she could see more than an arm's reach away.

Barks and growls of dogs ware heard, followed by cracking of lighting soon after from the supposed location of their instructor. Once the mist cleared enough, Naruto saw Kakashi dashing towards Zabuza, who by now resembled nothing more than a chew toy for pets.

Just as lightning chakra in Kakashi's palm was about to penetrate missing-nin's chest, pain rushed to Naruto's head, almost blinding the kunoichi for a second. The special clones dispelled.

She clutched her head in pain. How she hates those clones dispelling… It would take around few hundred regular clones with half a day's memories to dispel to cause such a headache to equal the one she's having right now.

Naruto didn't register a sickening splashing of blood, she didn't see the gory sight her teammates saw, she didn't hear small poofs as Kakashi's ninken disappeared or a loud whooshing sound of humongous sword cutting through the air only to land on the concrete.

When the sudden headache receded, only then did Naruto lift her head up to look. The kunoichi took a sharp breath in, feeling all the warmth leaving her as her eyes widened, taking in what was in her line of sight.

There in Kakashi's hands was the boy – Haku. His eyes still wide open in death. The blood on Kakashi's hand and a hole in the boy's chest told the whole story. She started shaking even as numbness took over her body, she couldn't feel anything.

It wasn't the first time she saw a dead body. She's seen plenty after the Uchiha Massacre, it shouldn't be such a shock. But this time she practically saw a person, alive and still breathing not a few moment ago telling her a story of his life in many ways similar to hers, die. Now, all there was left was a bloody body with its eyes wide open looking ahead, emptiness residing in them. The only time she was close to seeing someone die was when Shisui-nii committed suicide, but that was different. She only witnessed him jumping from the cliff.

Thankfully, Kakashi-sensei closed Haku's eyes. Naruto will thank the man later for that, when it will be over. From Haku's still body, her gaze roamed over to her sensei. He just now stabbed another two kunai in Zabuza's arm.

Haku, such a pure-hearted boy, used like that by cold-blooded killer… Naruto gritted her teeth. The Jinchuuriki clenched her fists, trying to control her rising anger. She didn't even notice her now sharper nails dig into the skin of her palm, small cuts letting the droplets of blood flow down her knuckles.

How could he? How could he do it to someone who loved him, cared for him? Didn't he even feel anything? Not even an ounce of sadness?

"Well, aren't you beaten up?" A voice asked. Everyone turned their heads to look at the small pursy man.

"Gato, what's the meaning of this?" Zabuza demanded.

This was Gato? This puny man was responsible for misery of hundreds. Now Naruto couldn't decide if she wanted to tear Zabuza apart or that fat-ass first, limb by limb. But as the small man in expensive suit explained himself, Naruto's resentment for Zabuza transferred to Gato. That disgusting creature didn't deserve to be called a human being even and it just now tore two more lives to shreds. One of whom was dead now.

"Kakashi…" The Demon of Mist called out, "Sorry, but the battle ends here. I have no reason to go after Tazuna…"

"I understand." The silver haired man soberly stated, inside feeling guilty. He just now killed an innocent boy and condemned a man who wanted to save his country by overthrowing the tyrant – the Mizukage. It was necessary evil to sacrifice these two lives for the hundreds' chance to fight back themselves.

A rod made soft clanking noise every time it hit the concrete along the sound of footsteps as the short man walked till he stopped. Gato stood over the corpse of Haku.

"That reminds me… I owe this guy a favor…" The man said with a sickening smirk on his face, before kicking the dead body.

"Eh? He's already dead!" He shouted in disappointment.

"You bastard! Get away from him!" Naruto was seeing red. She didn't care what happened to her, she wanted nothing more, but to rip Gato into pieces.

The kunoichi was already halfway when hands from different directions reached out and grabbed her. It was Kakashi-sensei from one side and Madara from another. Although the Uchiha said nothing, the Hatake did it in his stead:

"Don't act irrationally!"

Naruto didn't listen even, but didn't move towards the businessman either. Instead she directed her attention to Zabuza.

"Why don't you say anything?!" She demanded the missing-nin.

"Haku is already dead, kid." The swordsman answered.

"Don't you feel anything at all after what he did to Haku? Weren't you two travelling together for a long time? Didn't you raise him?" The blonde continued questioning.

"Like Gato used me, I used Haku. Didn't I say before that we, shinobi, are nothing but tools?"

"Do you really mean what you say?" Naruto pressed further.

"Naruto, stop it-" Kakashi tried to interfere.

"You… you were his precious person… you were the one he cherished the most! And you don't feel anything at all?! He sacrificed his life for you. He didn't really have his own dreams… Dying as a tool… that's just too sad."

She couldn't take it anymore. She could care less if she cried in front of her enemy.

"Kid…"

Naruto raised her head up, showing for the whole world to see her tear stained face.

"Don't say anymore…"

The Demon of Mist was crying.

 

* * *

 

 

Sapphire eyes stared at the two graves basked in the red hue provided from the setting sun.

"So you stayed to seal away the Kukikiribocho…"

"It's the least I could do for him, Kakashi-sensei."

"I see…"

Both student and teacher stayed silent as the wind picked up and rustled the flowers on the ground that served as the eternal place of slumber for two individuals.

"Sensei…" It barely came out as whisper, but Kakashi heard it nevertheless.

"Yes?"

"You really are a cruel person…"

The man in return didn't say anything for a few minutes, but in the end spoke up, a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"I know Naruto… I know…"

 

* * *

 

 

By the time Team Seven returned to Konoha it was already around midnight. Kakashi dismissed the team with a promise to drop the mission report tomorrow at Hokage tower first thing in morning and a few off-duty days for them. The genin didn't need to be told twice – with a few wishes for a good night they went separate ways.

In the dead of the night, the golden haired girl couldn't help, but marvel at the magnificent sight once she looked up. The sky was pitch-black, like an endless void while the still visible stars' sparkling rivaled the most beautiful gems of the world. It was like a picture taken in world full of magic.

On the other hand, if it weren't for the lamps illuminating the empty streets, Naruto was pretty sure she would have walked straight into a wall of one of the countless buildings in the village by now.

Turning yet another corner, Naruto finally walked into the neighborhood she lived in, vaguely seeing the roof of her home. That's when the dread returned full force.

On the way to Konoha, she didn't give it a thought, but once the half closed humongous gates were in her line of sight, did she remember.

Madara was with her.

How the hell she'll explain this to her older brother?

There was nothing to worry about the Uchiha. If anything, he'll be happy to see his old friend, but Hashirama… it was hard to say. The man always was happy-go-lucky, goofing around and an epitome of friendliness. But she doubted that anyone would be buddy-buddy with one who tried to kill them more than on one occasion.

"Uzumaki?"

Naruto almost snapped her neck when she turned to look at her companion.

"Yes?"

"Watch where you're going, you almost walked into a post." Madara pointed out. Naruto turned her head back, only to see the structure the Uchiha mentioned just now.

The resident Jinchuuriki mumbled a small thanks and was back again on the road.

"You're distracted." The dark haired back spoke once again.

"Yeah, I know… I… I just don't know what I'll tell my brother. And… and how he'll react once he sees you? What if he'll be angry?" Naruto confessed her fears.

"Then you go home, and I'll go elsewhere." Madara answered her without missing a beat. Naruto stared at him for a few moments, her tired and distressed mind trying to digest what he proposed. When it finally sank in, the Uchiha was already walking in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" The girl ran up to him and latched onto his arm like leech, successfully stopping him in his tracks.

"The hell you're going!?" She screamed at the spirit.

"I don't want to burden you. You've already done more than I could ask for. Your brother probably won't be very happy to see me and I don't want you getting into trouble trying to help me." He explained in the steady voice.

Instead of letting the matter drop and go home like Madara expected her to do, Naruto huffed and still having one of his arms in the iron grip, dragged him to the direction they initially were on.

"You're not a burden and never will be, don't you dare say that again!" She growled at Madara like an animal expressing her anger and deep exasperation when the ghost was about to open his mouth to protest.

A few minutes later, the duo was at the front doors of Uzumaki household.

"Uzumaki, I don't -"

"Bullshit!" The blonde interrupted him as she opened the door and stepped inside.

"I'm home!" Naruto called out. She dropped the bag with scrolls and swiftly took of her footwear, expecting any moment now for her brother to show up. The lights were turned on. It was enough to confirm that the legendary shinobi was at home.

She was proven right when she felt the air squeezed out of her lungs and her bare feet dangle above the polished wooden panels on the floor.

"Naru! Finally you're back! You don't even know how much I-"

Naruto couldn't make out the rest of the muffled rant of Hashirama's. She was too occupied trying to take at least a mouthful of air while the said man continued mumbling about something, rubbing his cheek against hers and at the same time squeezing the dear life out of her.

Madara meanwhile couldn't grasp how he felt at the moment. When Naruto confessed that her…brother might be very displeased to be him, the first thing to come to his mind definitely wasn't Hashirama. Someone to hold a grudge over him – yes, that was expected as he had many enemies, but his old friend – never. The worst part was that even if half of what the little Uzumaki told was true… He didn't want to think about it.

Hashirama was very kind and patient person, forgiving him even if he shouldn't have. But everyone and everything had their limits, as did Hashirama. He was only a man like any other and could take so much before he finally snapped. Madara won't fool himself into believing that his equal will accept his excuse, give him the understanding, yet bright smile, offer him a hand saying that everything will be alright and that he was over-thinking like he always does.

What he did was unforgivable, especially after what they went through together to see their dream come true. And Hashirama never once gave up on him or their dream. He still welcomed him with open arms, his trust in him never wavering. To think that he spat on everything they worked for, everything Hashirama gave him and trampled it without hesitation for the stupid position of village leader…

Madara became more aware of his surroundings when Naruto was no longer making choking sounds, but instead looking at him from behind her older brother concerned and Hashirama was staring at him warily, ready to retaliate if he dared to make a move.

"I…"

The words were just stuck in his throat. Madara cursed at his helplessness. He couldn't even say anything. Seeing his distress, Naruto stepped away from Hashirama and walked over to Madara, smiling at him reassuringly, which the Uchiha greatly appreciated. The whiskered child turned to Hashirama, silently pleading him to hear her out.

"Madara needs your help, Hashirama. He kinda lost his memory and needs your help for him to remember. Don't worry though – he's not a psycho he was said to be. He forgot how to be one! "

' _Blunt as ever…but could you at least word things differently if you're trying to help me?'_ Madara thought dryly, at the same time wishing to hide in some deep hole and never climb out of it. He had to rely on a little girl for help. It was unbelievable how many times one could get embarrassed thanks to one Uzumaki Naruto. His gaze roamed from the girl towards his old friend. Hashirama looked as much surprised as he could, but soon shocked expression morphed a knowing smile as he chuckled.

"Still can't ask for someone to give you a hand, Madara? Though, I never would have dreamed someone asking instead of you." By now Hashirama was laughing at the share absurdity of the situation.

"And I never would have dreamed seeing you wear something more decent than that garbage you called traditional Senju clothing." Madara snapped back instantly, already poking fun at Hashirama's fashion sense instinctively.

"Hey! At least I don't go walking around in black like a widow!"

"At least I don't put women to shame looking like an upside down flower!"

"You know…" Both legendary shinobi as one turned to Naruto who has spoken for the first time since the bickering started, "both you look more girly than me…"

That promptly shut the two up.

 

* * *

 

 

"…That time, I decided. To watch over the present, I would have to endure. That's how the final battle between you and I ended." Hashirama summarized.

As Madara mulled over the information he received, Hashirama glanced down at his sister sitting in his lap, already in her pajamas, barely keeping herself from nodding off.

It didn't come as surprise to him when Naruto instead of sitting in her seat decided that his lap was a better option. She always liked hugs, piggy-back rides and more than once snuggled or slept on him like infants do. He didn't mind it at all, quite the opposite - he loved it. Such moments of affection just showed how much Naruto in return loved and treasured him.

Hashirama poked Naruto's cheek, only to confirm that she was already asleep when instead of verbal response the girl only snuggled up to him.

He raised his gaze to look Madara who was smiling softly at both of them.

It was still hard to wrap his mind around the fact that Madara, a _sane_ Madara was sitting in front of him. Hashirama admitted that he gave up on the hope that he'll ever see his friend, the same boy he befriended at the river so many years ago. But here he was, the real Madara and not that madman… with messed up memories. After hearing out the Uchiha's part of the story and later telling his own, it became apparent that Madara not only missed them, but the ones he still retained were damaged. To what extent he couldn't begin even to fathom. Naruto was right – his friend needed help. He would be damned if he didn't do anything, not only for Madara, but himself and Naruto too. She already is attached to Madara and it didn't look like she'll let him go that easily. Hashirama smiled at the thought.

"Hashirama, there is one thing that's bugging me…"

Could it be that something he said earlier jogged his memories? The hopeful look on Hashirama fell when Madara voiced the next question.

"Who is Izuna?"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net 2015/11/02  
> -Rangrids


	11. Swimming in ramen broth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you ask me, no, I don't hate Ino.  
> Disclaimer: The usual stuff. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto series, not me.  
> Special thanks to my BETA – Konomon (Who now is a vicious Sasuke/male!Sakura fan forever.)  
> WARNING!: Violence, cruelty and a few cuss words.

 

* * *

Naruto tore her eyes away from the bowl and looked at the two men sitting across her.

Madara looked like he has made a discovery of the century. Chin tilted a little higher than usual, in pride, and happiness practically danced in his dark eyes. Hashirama on the other hand… Naruto glared daggers at him. The kunoichi didn't know how he managed it, but was far from amused, when her brother not only had set foot in the kitchen, but actually talked Madara into cooking! The new stove didn't even survive two full months. The only bright side of this clusterfuck was a less destroyed kitchen.

She'll give a piece of mind to them both, but it will have to wait a little longer. Right now she had a more serious problem on her hands.

Drops of sweat profusely formed on her temples. Naruto swallowed thickly. She did it before she'll manage it somehow this time again, hopefully.

" **Brat, don't do it."** If the king of bijuu decided to interfere, it really must be serious. Naruto couldn't blame him after the last time.

" **Don't do it."** She would wholeheartedly comply. The girl feels the dread looming over her just like the bijuu does.

And who would have thought one might befriend a bijuu by having a mutual dislike towards ramen made by a legendary shinobi? Uzumaki Naruto sure didn't. But since when was anything normal around her anymore?

Naruto once again glanced at the obviously happy Madara.

' _Surely it won't be so bad to eat… whatever it is, right?'_

" **Screw him! He should be burning in hell together with Shodai! Our survival is at stake!"** The demon fox shouted desperately from the depths of her mind.

With the last look at the ghost Uchiha, Naruto decided to dutifully ignore the pitifully roaring fox. It's unbelievable how one bowl of ramen could reduce the most powerful bijuu into a whimpering mess. Hopefully the fox didn't hear that, she wasn't in the mood for another of his hissy fits.

The blond proceeded to probe the bulging ingredient of the dish.

Upon the contact with the tip of her chopsticks a creature surfaced and wiggled seductively.

The bijuu and its Jinchuuriki screamed bloody murder.

 

* * *

 

 

He learned his lesson, Hashirama concluded. He will never, ever come close to the kitchen and he will _definitely_ not cook or coax others into it. Especially when he'll have to scrub the kitchen clean till it'll shine bright like a diamond.

"I told you it was a bad idea!" The Uchiha hissed at him.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're worse at cooking than I am! That blob fish was so uncooked it came back from the dead!" Hashirama snickered in amusement, but paused the next second. "That's actually amazing." He finally said in an afterthought, adding more pressure to scrub off the stubborn food stains off the counter, the remains of the sea creature no doubt.

"Shut it."

The former Hokage smiled apologetically at his friend. Madara also had to participate in the cleaning. He felt a little guilty, but he just couldn't pass the opportunity to embarrass his rival. A red faced Madara was truly a sight to see. He stole a quick glance at Naruto. Although she was as white as a sheet, she oozed anger just like the bijuu used to ooze its chakra.

He should have thought this more through.

"Sorry… But hey, at least Naru isn't comatose and didn't make a poison out of it."

For a few moments Madara stopped what he was doing and stared at the spot he was cleaning, probably thinking how to respond. He turned to face Hashirama, his facial expression twisting into something between a nervous smile and a grimace.

"Just what the hell have you fed her, Hashirama?"

"Ramen." The Senju answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

After Hashirama's statement a loud crashing noise resounded thought the kitchen. Both men turned their heads to look at the girl. Where the stove used to stand now was an empty space and a hole in the wall, roughly the size of the said object barely hidden by the dissipating cloud of dust.

"Um, Naruto…"

Whatever Hashirama was trying to say died in his throat when the girl sent an icy glare in his and Madara's direction. Not a moment later everyone turned around and continued what they were doing.

"Hashirama?" The former clan head of Uchiha asked in barely audible whisper.

"Yeah?"

"I'm never cooking again."

 

* * *

 

 

The sun shone brightly, and the birds sang cheerfully. The wind rustled the leaves, whispering, asking for a companion to talk to. During the beautiful days of late summer, such as these, the three genins stood on the bridge in silence, watching the river flow beneath them.

The pink haired boy took his eyes away from the water and looked over to his left, where his blonde teammate, and the only girl of the team, stood. Sakura chewed on his bottom lip. Should he do it? Or should he not? It was risky to do so with Sasuke around. God forbid the broody Uchiha might get the wrong idea and come after his head. No thank you.

Before the Haruno could come up with another excuse not to approach the Uzumaki, his train of thought was interrupted by the girl.

"The shit's gonna hit the fan soon." she announced out of the blue in the most monotone voice he had ever heard. Sakura quirked an eyebrow, out of the corner of his eye he could see Sasuke doing the same, turning to face the both of them, waiting for the girl to explain herself.

"Those Suna-nin are here for the Chuunin Exams. It means we also might get nominated."

Sasuke snorted. "We will get nominated."

"And what makes you so sure?" Sakura asked rhetorically. Oh he knew the answer, but it was always more satisfying to hear someone else voice it out loud.

"The last stage of the exams is always a show. Usually it's held in stadiums for anyone from civilian to daimyo to see and attract more potential clients. It also serves as power demonstration to the other hidden villages." Sasuke explained. He has seen it with his own eyes how the crowd cheered for his brother back then...

"And Konoha couldn't get a better opportunity than this. This year the majority of the clan heirs have graduated the Academy after all…" Naruto finished for the boy.

"If team nine will participate, there will be at least three prodigies from Konoha alone too…" Sakura trailed off.

"Four."

The pink haired boy blinked. He turned his head to properly look at Sasuke, then to Naruto, back to Sasuke, and again to Naruto.

"What?" They asked simultaneously. Sakura continued to dumbly stare at the both of them. The raven's lips tugged upwards slightly to form a smile, confident but not arrogant. Naruto just smiled softly at him.

"We were called the 'Prodigy Trio' back in the Academy, who said it has changed?"

Sakura Haruno's eyes weren't full of unshed tears and most definitely he wasn't crying. Nuh- uh.

 

* * *

 

 

Not for the first and not the last time Madara found himself speculating if Hashirama's gloominess was sentient.

It irked him to the kingdom come, as unexpectedly it came, it vanished. Usually it just clung to his friend like a second skin.

Madara's eye twitched.

Hashirama heaved another sigh.

The Uchiha gritted his teeth and glared at the Senju. The suffocating depression and the negative aura flooded every corner of the room, if not the whole house for a long time. And then, there sat Hashirama in all his dejected glory drawing circles with the tip of his index finger on the polished surface of the coffee table.

The former Hokage audibly breathed out.

"Stop moping like a loser!" Madara snapped at Hashirama.

"Naruto is furious…" Was all the Shinobi no Kami could say.

It was not very effective…

When they were alive the short episodes of Hashirama's depression lasted for a few seconds only, not for the better half of the day! The Uzumaki girl did mention that she's been practically joined at the hip with the said man for six years already… Hashirama was a charismatic and a lovable person, always surrounded by people, but it was difficult to stay near him for a prolonged period of time. There was just too much of him. Even _Tobirama_ made excuses to get some time away from him, to have to put up with Hashirama for so long… Madara's respect for the girl went up a notch.

It has been a few days only, but Madara saw it. He would be blind not to. The Uzumaki child and the Senju patriarch were like a match made in heaven. Sans the romance, mind you. The child practically absorbed every bit of attention and affection Hashirama could offer her - like a black hole. He snorted at the comparison, but soon a frown marred his naturally pale face.

There was a click as the door has been opened and closed. The rustle of plastic bags and then the sounds of the footsteps followed. Naruto was back.

Eyelids parted revealing black as charcoal orbs staring straight ahead. The Uzumaki girl was berating Hashirama who seemed to have snapped out of his depression. At least he had some decency to look ashamed. Just how much control the girl had over him, the Uchiha wondered absentmindedly.

Madara didn't hear what the both of them were talking about. He just stared at them dully, his mind swirling.

Just who was Uzumaki Naruto? What was she like before Hashirama barged into her life? How deep the bonds they shared were?

There was a weak tugging sensation inside.

' _Is it jealousy or longing?'_

Madara wasn't sure which one. But if there was one thing that he was certain about, it was his desire for a bond similar, like theirs. He too wanted to create a bond that only he and that person shared and no one else. It would be theirs only. He had one, albeit somewhat broken and glued back together again, and it was with Hashirama. Was it wrong to crave for another bond, a friendship?

The blond girl and her older brother were before his eyes again. He must have had his eyes closed for some time now. That or he had spaced out. Naruto looked over her shoulder. Blue met black. A goofy grin spread on her face mimicking Hashirama's, mirth twinkling in sapphire orbs.

Madara smiled softly in return.

 

* * *

 

 

Hashirama cursed under his breath. What was he thinking, when he dragged Madara, screaming and kicking, into the kitchen?

Naruto was always like her seals – ready to set off at any given moment. She wouldn't pass a chance to take revenge and humiliate someone else, preferably, with a prank. Not this time though. Oh no, a prank was just too _merciful._

Hashirama really should have seen this coming. There's no way his adorable little sister would just let him off the hook. His first clue to this nightmare was the lack of any sort of reprimand from her on the day he cooked her ramen. It was the calm before the storm and he didn't see it coming.

And now…

"So, you're saying, that more than half of the female population of the village thought that Hashirama was a _pervert_?" Madara barely managed to wheeze out that one sentence, trying his best not to laugh, but failed spectacularly.

"Yeah, but check this out, dattebayo!" And then Naruto proceeded to exaggeratedly imitate Hashirama when he scolded her for the first time, which looked like a banshee shrieking about proper language and manners.

If Madara was alive he would have probably died either from laughing or choking.

"But that's not all." The blond announced, grinning like a total loon and wiggling her eyebrows like a dork. It made Madara laugh hysterically even more if possible, all concerns of keeping appearances thrown out of the window a long time ago.

Hashirama sat on the sofa with his arms crossed over his chest, gritting his teeth together. His face was as red as a tomato from embarrassment. There was nothing else he could do, aside from being even a bigger laughing stock than he already was, even if he would try to open his mouth, after all, the reserves of his gloomy aura were empty.

Both Uchiha and Uzumaki glanced at the Senju and burst into giggles and howls of laughter once again. The two sure were having a blast, Hashirama thought grumpily.

 

* * *

 

 

Five days were left till the Chuunin Exams. The Jinchuuriki of Konoha planned to use that time to relax and catch up with some people. Since becoming a genin Naruto was rather busy and the only ones she saw frequently were the Ichiraku and the Haruno families. She and Sandaime almost saw each other on a daily basis, but as a soldier and her military leader not as a grandfather and a granddaughter.

That's why Naruto was on a self appointed mission. She was marching straight towards the main stairs of the Hokage Tower, but stopped when an ANBU dressed as a secretary called out to her.

"Good luck, kiddo!"

Startled, the girl blinked a few times in confusion and answered uncertainly.

"Um… thanks?"

The woman made a shooing gesture with her hand. "The Hokage is in his office, now off you go."

"Thank you!" Naruto said loudly in return, grinning brightly. Clearly in a better mood just from a small but a rare interaction with almost an unknown person. The orange loving genin was practically skipping all the way up to the Hokage's office, radiating happiness brighter than sun. The corners of Madara's lips tugged upward in a slight smile and Hashirama chuckled at his sister's actions, also finding it quite humorous.

Grasping the handle of the doors, the blond paused and craned her neck up to look at the ANBU stationed to guard the entrance to the office. Today only one stood, but Naruto concluded that a second one was hidden nearby. Still with a smile on her lips, she greeted the familiar cat-mask wearing ANBU. Even if he never greeted her back, nor reacted to her in any way at all, after informing her of the protocol that one time, but the girl still was strangely fond of him. Most likely because she caught a glimpse or two of him together back then with Itachi, and saw him guarding Hokage's office quite often.

As usual, the ANBU stood like a statue. The Uzumaki shrugged and pushed the doors open only to take a step back in surprise.

"Jiji, you alright there?!" Naruto asked in concern, quickly recovering from the unexpected sight. All she, and her two ghost companions, could see were at least five towers of paperwork on the desk alone, preventing most of the sunlight from the window spreading to the rest of the room. Crude stacks of scrolls surrounded the table like soldiers surrounded their lord. Hashirama gazed at it sourly, while Madara stared in morbid fascination.

After a few moments a muffled "No, I'm not Naru-chan." was heard.

"Need a hand?" The faster the old Hokage finished with his job the sooner they could go and eat ramen or just spend some quality time together.

A barely audible noise of agreement was all Naruto needed before she almost literally dove into the jungle of papers.

 

* * *

 

 

Sasuke's shoulders slumped as he sighed. Tired, he craned his neck to look at his pink haired teammate.

"Nothing." The Uchiha scion said in disappointment. Not a moment later Sakura mirrored Sasuke's earlier movements and murmured "I see…".

For the past two days the two twelve-year-old boys tried to find a jutsu in the Uchiha secret library. They both knew that the search might as well be fruitless, but sometimes Sasuke's stubbornness could rival even Naruto's. The raven was determined to help his childhood friend.

Two days ago, right after Kakashi gave in his genins Chuunin Exams' application forms, the man was gone on a mission. He promised to return by the beginning of the exams, but it didn't change the fact that Sakura barely knew any jutsu and needed help. The boy with emerald eyes didn't want to be a burden during the exams. In the past, anything the jonin had to teach him was completed with perfection, but now the man didn't have anything to offer his student, because he got a mission at the last moment's notice. He didn't have the time to pick out the right jutsu for the boy.

That left Sakura with two options: The first one was to ask someone for help, and the second was to storm a library or an archive, so he chose the latter. Unfortunately, as a genin he didn't have clearance for the higher ranked documents. Those that he was allowed to see and use were useless – he already knew and mastered those chakra exercises and other basics.

All that was left was to look for someone willing enough to teach him, and he didn't know that many shinobi…

The boy entertained an idea of asking Naruto first. The girl was known to invent her own jutsu and he was desperate to learn anything helpful. Preferably, something that could be learned in the span of a few days. Out of the two teammates, Sakura considered Naruto to be the one with a much bigger jutsu repertoire and knowledge than Sasuke. Surely she could help him with one technique? But Sasuke may get the wrong idea… That's why it was his help he sought out first.

Guilt bubbled in Haruno's gut.

Sasuke readily agreed to help, forsaking _his own training_ for _him_ and even dragged Sakura to _the_ Uchiha library – any aspiring shinobi's wet dream. Sakura was touched, he really was, but he couldn't help but think that all he did was just waste Sasuke's time. They've been here for two days straight and found absolutely nothing useful for him. There were only genjutsu or elemental ninjutsu of B-rank and higher, and currently such techniques were out of pink haired genin's capabilities.

Sakura hung his head low in resignation, shoulders slumping even more making him lean forward, almost planting his face into the dusty floor.

"Sakura, what are you doing? Let's go."

Not expecting to be called by the Uchiha the Haruno jumped to his feet. Finally registering what his friend said, a look of confusion crossed Sakura's face.

"Go where?"

"Naruto's." The raven stated as a matter of fact and started to walk towards the exit of the library, leading the way, but was halted by Sakura.

"Do you even know where Naru-chan lives?"

The Uchiha prodigy froze still where he stood.

"Sasuke?"

The said boy stiffened, beads of sweat appearing on his face as red dusted his cheeks. His mind was racing. What should he tell Sakura? He couldn't just say "I tried to follow Naruto home and was almost killed by a geezer with a wart on his nose and almost got kissed to death by a homosexual toad with humongous lips." Before he could come up with a plausible answer, he was jerked out of his thoughts by Sakura's deadpan voice.

"You don't know where she lives, do you?"

The Uchiha kept silent and let his friend lead the way, hoping that today he won't be stabbed by pencils and forks in his buttocks. He would rather die than let anyone see it.

 

* * *

 

 

Whenever he tried to get close or into Uzumaki household, something bizarre _always_ happened. By the time he and Sakura reached the front doors, Sasuke was thanking whatever deity he could think of profusely, believing that this time nothing out of normal will occur.

He wasn't prepared to see Naruto playing cards with Sandaime himself, and she was _winning_.

Or to see his blonde friend wearing the Hokage hat, not that she didn't look pretty cute in that hat…

Or to see _the_ Kami no Shinobi sucking a lollipop like a toddler, while longingly eyeing the pipe at Naruto's side of the table, glaring at the girl half-heartedly.

Sasuke looked at Sakura for an explanation. Surely he will have an answer. He visited her quite often… But Sakura shrugged, confusion written all over his face.

"You haven't seen anything here. Understood?" Sandaime said his voice warm like a grandfather's to his grandchildren. The two genin knew better.

Both of the boys nodded, but still had a hard time wrapping their minds around the whole situation.

"So… You two needed something?" Naruto finally asked the two.

Before Sakura could open his mouth to speak, Sasuke jerked his thumb in his direction, "We're looking for a jutsu for him to learn. We didn't find anything, so we thought you might have something."

The blonde stared at them. The look of surprise morphed into something satanic. Sasuke and Sakura swore they saw a couple of devil horns sprouting from the girl's head.

"Oh I have -"

Naruto was interrupted by the Hokage who put his hand on her shoulder.

The old man turned to the boys. "What exactly are you looking for?"

Sakura almost fainted right where he stood.

 

* * *

 

 

Sometimes Sakura wondered if he was the only sane person in Team Seven.

It really wouldn't surprise him. There was an Uchiha obsessed with training and getting stronger (and a little bit with his female teammate), a perverted cyclops and a scarecrow love child who had no qualms reading porn in public.

And the devil's incarnate herself, currently, in his bedroom, trying to kidnap him and actually succeeding in the middle of the night.

Apparently, the Hokage tried to prevent Naruto from teaching him the kinjutsu she invented and impart any other knowledge. She often complained that the jutsu she created were labeled as forbidden. He thought he understood why when Kakashi-sensei was hospitalized on the day of their genin test.

Unfortunately for one Sakura Haruno, this was just the beginning.

 

* * *

 

 

Madara had to applaud the Uzumaki girl. After all, one could count only a handful of people who could sneak away when Hashirama watched them like a hawk. Moreover it was quite entertaining to see Hashirama loose his cool so quickly, but it would get old soon, thought the Uchiha patriarch.

On the other hand… Madara's image of cherubic Naruto was shattered, trampled, thrown out the window, kicked into the Naka River and currently sinking to the bottom of the otherworld ocean as the cackling of the little satan could be heard even from the living room.

"Is this… normal?" Madara finally asked.

"Better her being a devil than being angry." Hashirama answered instead, his voice muffled by palms hiding his face. He looked like the weight of the world was crushing him.

' _Do I even want to know?'_

 

* * *

 

 

To say that the strongest Uchiha to ever live was astonished was to put it mildly.

"There's… There's actually someone with a _much_ _lamer_ fashion sense than _you_ …"

Hashirama was not amused, but counted his blessings that Naruto wasn't here, yet.

"He has the same haircut-"

"Don't compare us!" growled the former Kage hidden underneath a cloud of depression.

"Imagine if you had those caterpillars for-"

"What are you, Madara, an old hag gossiping at the market?"

What was with Madara and Naruto these days, making fun of him almost non-stop?!

The Uchiha snorted and turned his attention to the duel, to which Hashirama was grateful for.

 

* * *

 

 

"Five. Fucking. Minutes." Naruto hissed out, pressing her kunai against the neck of a genin one year their senior, drawing a few droplets of blood. She dutifully ignored the searing green color of spandex suit which the bug-eyed boy was wearing.

"I went to the restroom just for five minutes! What the hell were you thinking, Sasuke?! Anyone could have come and seen you fight!" The Jinchuuriki pointedly glared at the last loyal Uchiha.

The raven looked anywhere but the blonde, as Sakura checked him for any injuries.

Naruto heaved a sigh. "We don't have that much time left. Let's go before _that man_ gets here. Even Inoichi Yamanaka wouldn't be able to help us after _that_ genjutsu."

 

* * *

 

 

For the first time in his life Sasuke imagined what it would be like to be a nuke-nin. Under normal circumstances he wouldn't even entertain an idea of that, but dear Kami, how tempting it was to slit Kiba and Ino's throats.

Couldn't these loud fools see that they painted the brightest target on _all_ of their backs? Now, all that was missing was the banner with a "Fresh out of the Academy, please kill me!" sign boldly written on it in neon paint.

Sasuke was all up for a challenge, but he wasn't suicidal. Nor did he want to risk Naruto and Sakura's lives. They were his everything.

But now that they were presented as easy prey, no one will pass a chance to pounce on them. That was guaranteed. They didn't know how strong the other genin teams were. Even if they weren't, it would still tire out his team one way or another during the next part of the exam.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto leaned back to get a better look at her masterpiece, she smiled in satisfaction.

It was a no brainer that the first stage of the Chuunin exams was information gathering, and to pass one had to cheat without being caught. With the help of the two ghosts Naruto answered all question within ten minutes.

Around thirty minutes were left till the final question. Having nothing better to do, the blonde decided that doodling on the other side of the paper was a good idea.

As she stared intently at the drawing, thinking if it required another line or two, a pale finger appeared and tapped it, specifically the tree with a face on its trunk moving to a hedgehog with Sharingan eyes.

"I understand why you drew Hashirama as a tree… but why am I hedgehog?"

"Maybe, it's because you look like one?" Hashirama snickered beside him as Naruto hummed.

All of sudden the blonde's face became serious.

"Naru, is everything alright?"

The twelve-year-old didn't answer her brother, as she looked even more concentrated than a moment ago. It didn't last long though, as a thoughtful expression vanished from Naruto's face and was replaced with a smile. It widened as the orange loving girl drew a bow tie on the hedgehog's "hair". Chucking, she wrote a word 'cute' nearby.

Naruto didn't see Hashirama's expression turning from worried to murderous, nor did she see his glare promising an eternity of suffering directed towards Madara, or the said man paling rapidly.

What Hashirama failed to notice, and what Madara was trying to point out desperately, was that accursed word near the small animatedly drawn mammal was erased and replaced with a speech bubble. Soon panels framing trees and hedgehogs appeared, filled in with cheesy dialogues.

That fateful evening, Konohagakure's Torture and Interrogation department's commanding officer Ibiki Morino found the one page comic by a chuunin hopeful Naruto Uzumaki. A comic that laid a foundation for a revolution in torture and interrogation in Konoha that struck fear in fellow major hidden villages.

 

* * *

 

 

The three standing at the open gates exchanged looks with each other.

"Well?" Naruto asked.

"Two 'noris', two 'narutos'." Mouthed Sasuke, looking around for any eavesdroppers. He saw a chuunin coming, with a key to open the gates.

"One 'naruto' and four 'noris'." Whispered Sakura, following Sasuke's gaze.

"Same as Sasuke." Naruto said quietly.

Chains clanked as they fell down and the gate opened. All members of Team Seven nodded in an unspoken agreement and sprinted forward leaving none the wiser chuunin proctor behind.

 

* * *

 

 

"How disgusting."

Hashirama and Naruto wholeheartedly agreed with Madara as an older genin wrapped their tongue around the scroll and swallowed it. The sight was disturbing enough that Naruto didn't even mentally comment on how Madara reminded her of a snobbish noblewoman at that moment.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Orochimaru." The disguised Sannin revealed, casually as if they were talking about the weather.

Not a moment later a sadistic smile appeared on his lips, relishing in the fact that Team Seven recognized the name.

The fake Kusa-nin locked his eyes with Naruto's. She resisted the urge to shiver, but it was a look of recognition in the eyes, a killer intent like she had never felt before, and his next words were the ones that made her freeze.

"You're Minato-kun's child, aren't you?"

That was all the prompting Hashirama needed to send the Orochimaru flying out of sight. Thankfully, it was enough for all three genin to snap out.

"Naruto, take your team and get out of here!" Hashirama shouted at her.

"But-"

"NOW!"

Naruto didn't need to be told twice.

 

* * *

 

 

"Shit, shit, shit!" Naruto and Sakura chanted underneath their noses. Although it was tempting to do as his teammates did Sasuke refrained from screaming curses. Their lives depended on how fast they ran. He didn't know how long it will take for an S-rank missing nin to catch up to them.

But on the bright side he unlocked his dojutsu. He will definitely show off his Sharingan to the other two when they'll get out of this mess.

Another series of crashes resounded in the training ground 44 as a gargantuan snake tore through the trees, soon after, followed by a wide range powerful wind jutsu.

Somehow, all that ruckus didn't prevent Team Seven from hearing the Sannin screaming profanities at invisible enemies, responsible for meddling with his plans to mark the last Uchiha of Konoha and to disable the resident Jinchuuriki.

As the summoned snake disappeared thanks to the Uchiha clan head, Naruto swore she'll give Hashirama and Madara the strongest bone crushing hugs she could. She'll also include a few kisses on the forehead and both cheeks, together with a month without pranks and poking fun at her older brother in a package.

 

* * *

 

 

There were no words to describe how proud Iruka felt as his three former students who graduated the Academy merely a few months ago handed him all the unused scrolls. Five scrolls of Heaven and nine of Earth scrolls. The 'Prodigy Trio' as dubbed in the Academy made it in the record time of one hour and a half.

Just how strong they became under Hatake's tutelage?

As Iruka showered the chuunin wannabes with praises, proud that they fought and defeated so many teams, the scarred man failed to notice them nodding a little too vigorously, crossing fingers behind their backs.

If only the man knew that these scrolls were stolen before the second part of the exam even began…

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto clenched her jaw, gritting her teeth painfully. The second part of the Chuunin exam was over.

There's still no trace of either Hashirama or Madara after almost five days. The Jinchuuriki was about to snap and run off into the forest right into the waiting arms of the enemy genin teams or Orochimaru himself, just to find them both.

Involuntary, Naruto flinched when warm hands took hers in, Sasuke from her right side and Sakura from the left. Both boys were smiling.

"We're here, Naruto."

A grateful smile graced her lips as she smiled at her teammates.

' _Thank you.'_

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh, we're just in time, Madara!" Hashirama grinned, poking his head through the wall.

"I can see that." The Uchiha patriarch replied nonchalantly as he stepped out of the concrete wall.

Former Hokage's eyes roamed over the participants, jounin sensei, proctors and Hiruzen, ultimately focusing on the owner of the bright blonde hair tied in low pigtails. Hashirama's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Not even a scratch on her." Madara commented. But Hashirama could see it clear as day, Madara was glad to see that Naruto reached the tower safe and sound. The snake Sannin was really adamant to find her and her teammates, and so were his lackeys. He sent a glare at the team clad in purple, specifically at the teen with grey hair and a team from Otogakure.

A sharp pain in his side brought Hashirama back to reality.

"What was that for?" He whined like a child.

Madara didn't bother to answer verbally and just motioned to the stairs to his left. Naruto appeared in his line of sight once again, running towards him and Madara, a smile worth of thousands suns directed at them as tears of relief brimmed at the corners of her eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

As it was expected, Sasuke won without breaking a sweat. With newly acquired Sharingan, Yoroi stood no chance against the young Uchiha.

The following fight, Shino versus Zaku, was quite predictable. Naruto didn't ask why Hashirama was so satisfied to see Oto-nin totally destroyed. Madara was borderline gleeful, or as much as an Uchiha could be. But both were eyeing quite a few chuunin wannabes as predator prey. Naruto shivered. She really didn't want to know why.

Finally, one of the Suna-nin was selected to fight. He looked to be confident in his abilities. Sapphire orbs followed his every movement, gauging his abilities. The puppeteer didn't disappoint.

"It's my turn it seems." Sakura said, stating it more to himself than the others around him.

"Wipe the floor with her." Sasuke told him. _"Maybe she'll stop bothering you at least."_ Went unsaid, but the pink-haired boy understood his fellow good-looking teammate.

"Good luck." Kakashi and Naruto said simultaneously.

Haruno gave a thumbs-up to his team before jumping over the railings to the arena below.

 

* * *

 

 

"Well, she certainly knows how to dodge." Kakashi commented sweat dropping as his eyes followed the young Yamanaka heir on the run. She was unable to use any jutsu or to regain her breath, she was too busy dodging the incoming projectiles and running away from the murderous Haruno. He was dead set on ripping the poor girl into pieces.

"Get back here you, fucking fangirl! I'll make you pay for everything back in the Academy!" Sakura roared, rapidly gaining on the girl as years of pent up fury were being unleashed, fueling his movements.

" _Hey, don't girls love to see pretty boys naked?" An Academy student, probably one year Sakura's senior asked, eyeing the tied up nine year old._

" _Oh! I have an idea! Let's strip him, take some photos and then sell them!" Suggested the other one who appeared to be the second oldest of the group._

" _We could dress him like a girl too." added the youngest._

" _Hoo… We could make a lot of money. Fangirls and perverts love pretty little things like him. I bet that Yamanaka will pay a good sum." The leader of the group, almost a genin, stated. The glint in the pre-teen's eyes promised anything but good. Sakura had to resist the urge to shiver - he won't let them have the satisfaction of seeing him afraid._

Sakura clenched his fist.

" _Sakura-kun, stay still! Let me put these in your hair!" The platinum blonde scolded the pink haired boy._

" _Let me go!" He screamed – pleaded. Sakura thought they just wanted to play in the playground with him, like any other children his age. He thought they wanted to be friends with him just like Sasuke and Naruto did! Sakura didn't want more friends anymore. He will never want more. He just wanted Naruto and Sasuke right now. With them he felt safe._

" _So pretty! I want his hair…" One girl eyed his hair greedily._

" _Hey, let me have some too!" Another one clenched a fistful of pink locks._

Sakura pumped chakra into his legs.

" _Don't let him get away! If he gets to that fox and Sasuke-kun we're dead!" An ear-piercing shriek came from the Yamanaka. Not a moment later a plant was shoved in Sakura's mouth._

_What he did to deserve this? He did nothing to them!_

_Sakura's vision swam, eyes stinging, tears gathering on the brim of his eyelids. He hated them. He hated those girls. They hunted him down wherever he went: be it the Academy, the playgrounds, the stores even his own house. There was always at least one of them peaking from the corner of a building or sitting in the bushes. The only safe place was Naruto's house or the abandoned Uchiha compound._

_Sakura loathed fangirls. They will pay - all of them._

When Sakura got his hands on Ino, the match was over for her.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hell hath no fury like a pretty boy scorned…" Naruto muttered, watching the match wide eyed like most of the other spectators as the bloodstained Sakura continued his rampage. Hashirama nodded in agreement while Madara called for blood. Turns out the legendary Uchiha was the victim of preteen girls when he was around her age too.

Thankfully, the sensei of Team Ten and the proctor interfered, thus saving the already unconscious genin from loosing even more blood and sustaining more damage.

"I know that she was annoying as a fangirl and all, but isn't that an overkill?" Kiba asked eyeing the girl being carried away by the medic-nins.

"Maybe, but she had it coming all those years. We _warned_ her actually." Sasuke replied, his gaze on his pink haired friend. Sakura dragged himself towards them, exhausted and slightly guilty looking, but happy nonetheless.

Kakashi eye smiled at his student. "It would be preferable if you chose a less savage approach to defeat your fellow Konoha ninja, but… I'm proud of you, Sakura. Congratulations on getting to the finals."

Sakura beamed at his sensei.

Asuma remained silent, standing near his other two students.

"Good job, Sakura." It escaped no one's notice how joyous the Uchiha's voice was not in the least bothered how brutally his teammate beat the Yamanaka into the floor.

"You still need to improve on that technique, but knowing you, you'll master it in no time!" Naruto grinned, happy for Sakura's victory. Also glad, because the boy won without using _that_ jutsu.

"Naruto, if you haven't dragged me out in the middle of the night, every single night, to teach me before the exams I would have probably lost here." The boy admitted, abashed.

Quite a few people looked at Naruto's direction. She was the last of Team Seven left. Her other two teammates were already in the finals. What was worrying though was that apparently she was the _leader_ of the three. She also _taught_ the one who littered the arena floor with small craters and Ino's blood.

"Nonsense! You could have used what the _other teacher_ taught you!"

Suddenly fighting the weak looking ones wasn't so appealing anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

By the time the seventh match of the day came and names were displayed, Kiba cursed lady luck. For all his bravado, he knew better than anyone what to expect from the kunoichi he will have to fight.

Normally she was really nice and friendly. She was also against bullying, so it was no wonder a lot of people wanted to be friends with her, or worshipped her like a hero back in the Academy days. Though, the methods the girl used to deal with bullies or the boys who harassed innocent girls were… quite questionable.

He learned it the hard way. Kiba knew that Naruto could pack a punch like no other, but he didn't learn his lesson. It was humiliating that such a fragile looking girl pummeled him into the ground. He should have rather stayed away from her like he was supposed to, but it was so hard to resist pulling those golden pigtails of hers and tease her to get others' attention away from her. Heck, others joined in _at first_. But she unknowingly made an example out him, as later he was always on the receiving end of practically everything.

Akamaru always avoided her like the plague before, after she tried to cook a stew out of him, the dog just couldn't be found near her vicinity. The Inuzuka knew he was alone in this fight, his partner was too frightened to even move. But he'd be dammed if he won't give it his all! He still had his pride.

"Hinata, take good care of him for me." Kiba told the Hyuuga softly, petting Akamaru before he handed his partner to the white eyed girl. "Just watch me, I'll show that she-demon who's the boss!"

In the end Naruto's punches made Sakura's look like feather touches and might as well gave Tsunade Senju herself a run for her money. Uzumaki almost destroyed the whole arena –Kiba and walls included. As he was carried away, he relished in the fact that she didn't leave without a scratch. To land one hit on him she had to, one way or another, get past his defenses.

 

* * *

 

 

Hashirama would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous. Had he been alive, every single fiber in his body would have been dribbling with the ugly emotion. He couldn't help it, he didn't deny it.

For the past six, almost seven, years there weren't many people to share Naruto with. She was all his, like he was all hers. They were in their own little world.

And then Madara barreled headfirst into it.

At first, he was cautious. That was justified after all his childhood friend had done. When it was clear that the man pose no threat to his darling sister, he was fine with it. Moreover, they got along nicely and he really appreciated another person to talk to. It was lonely without Naruto at home. Of course, his now sane friend and rival, was welcomed with arms wide spread.

However, as days passed Naruto paid more attention to the former Uchiha patriarch than to him, and unwillingly he recalled Lord of Space's words. He was furious, but gritted his teeth and endured like a shinobi should. Naruto's excitement of having a new friend, especially one she could relate to will go away eventually, he reasoned.

Or, maybe not.

Was it him or his baby sister developed a childish crush on his rival? Lords of afterlife forbid that!

Hashirama knew that he was getting possessive, but he couldn't care less. He stopped caring a long time ago. Naruto was his baby sister and he relished in the fact that no one, _no one_ , would know her as he did and that he will always have the biggest place in her heart. In the end of the day she will always be in his arms, safe and sound. He wouldn't let the likes of the snake Sannin touch her.

A softly spoken "Thank you, Hashi-nii" and soft lips on his forehead filled Hashirama with warmth, the same warmth he felt when Tobirama's first word was his name. He smiled. Naruto usually called him by his full name, no honorifics added to refer to him as an older brother. The late Shisui Uchiha had that privilege and that's what made it so special.

He embraced the petite girl and rubbed her whiskered cheek with his, her soft giggles lifting his mood to cloud nine.

No matter what anyone says or calls Naruto, be it Kyuubi or a devil in human's skin, he will always love her.

Though, maybe he did owe Madara an apology for a misunderstanding earlier.

 

* * *

 

 

"My cute little students are just fresh out of the Academy and already chuunin candidates. It feels like just yesterday I gave you the tree climbing exercise…" Kakashi muttered under his face mask.

Too consumed in his thoughts, he didn't bother to give Gui or the other jounin a delayed answer. He'd be damned if he didn't help his students to prepare for the final stage.

 

* * *

 

 

"But, Hatake-san, we're not allowed to-"

"Oh really?" He eye-smiled at the female medic-nin in front of him him, practically rubbing the scroll with the Hokage's seal all over her face.

 

* * *

 

 

"Jiraya-sama, would you be so kind, as to turn away from that lady…" Kakashi began as he flipped the cover of an R rated yaoi doujinshi, showing the Sannin its contents in all their steamy glory.

"All right, all right! My full attention will be on Naruto's training, sheesh."

"So which pose you prefer…?"

"Kami, the brat rubbed off on you!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Sasuke-kun, you have to do better than that. Do you want me to show this photograph to Naruto?" Kakashi taunted the Uchiha, waving the said picture of Naruto in a sundress, clearly taken without her knowing.

Ah, the good ol' blackmail.

"Actually, where did you get that?" The jounin asked, genuinely curious.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Discussion (Maybe?): Madara (Once again)
> 
> No matter how I try to write I always feel like I don't do Madara's character justice. Probably, because I can't help, but compare my version of Madara with other authors'. Even if he's supposed to be a mix of his child and adult (before defection) personas… Sure, there's also the memory thing which will be explained later in the story.
> 
> Originally posted on fanfiction.net 2016/04/10  
> -Rangrids


	12. Greetings, Human!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto-sensei does and yada yada…  
> Special Thanks to my BETA - Konomon, because without her this story would be crawling with grammar mistakes and misspellings, well, more than usual

* * *

The spirit leveled the god down with a stare, the deity did the same.

"What, a god cannot treat his favorite guinea pig?"

Madara didn't say anything, blankly staring at the Shinigami.

It was kind of hard to read the Uchiha who donned a masterpiece of a poker face and it annoyed Shinigami immensely. The arrogant bastard.

"What have you done to me, Shinigami?" The Uchiha finally growled out. It sounded more like a low mewing from a feline to the god's ears.

Shinigami idly wondered if Madara was a cat a few lifetimes ago, he sure looked and growled like one. It wouldn't surprise him in the least. But the damned Uchiha asked him a question, and who was he not to humor him?

The god hummed theatrically, a sly smirk on his face. "Who knows, mortal, who knows..?"

This moment felt kind of… nostalgic… How was Hashirama doing again?

The man's eyebrows scrunched up and his purple eyes narrowed into a glare. Shinigami's smirk became wider if anything, before melting off his face. A curious glint made its way into the dark eyes as they locked onto something lying on the coffee table, at which the two sat.

Madara's glare on Shinigami intensified tenfold. To think that that buffoon could do anything he pleased with him!

"You have pretty eyes and all, sweetie, but it clashes with your make-up and dress." If the god felt Uchiha trying to burn holes within him with all his might, he didn't show it. Or he just simply ignored it. At the moment Shinigami had more pressing matters.

"By the way," he started, "will you eat it or I can take it?" The white haired deity asked, motioning to Madara's untouched slice of cake.

Madara swore that he'll throttle the God of Death the first chance he got.

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you alright, Madara?"

The Uchiha spirit blinked slowly a few times before turning to his friend, confused.

"You spaced out." Hashirama explained, worry written all over his face.

Madara pinched the bridge of his nose. For a moment he stayed silent, putting his thoughts together.

"I'm not sure." He finally decided to answer. He felt tired. Was it normal for ghosts?

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto sat on the shore of the river, deep in her thoughts, staring at the contract scroll. Hashirama and Madara, being taller than the girl, loomed over her, peering at the scroll. Neither of them had ever signed any summoning contracts with animals, it was something new.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Jiraya asked exasperated. Naruto has been staring at the scroll for ten minutes already.

Instead of biting or cutting her finger and writing her name in the contract, the girl craned her neck to look up at him. Jiraya sighed, preparing for the onslaught of questions. Her eyes were a dead give-away.

"Shoot." The Toad sage said.

"Is it possible to have more than one or two summons?"

"It depends. Most are fine with their summoner having signed more than one contract, but a lot of them despise snakes and vice versa." Jiraya answered.

"Are there summons you had your eye on?" The sage asked in an afterthought.

"Nope. It's just… you know, I had to sign a contract with a crow."

Jiraya grimaced for a moment at the answer Naruto provided, but didn't comment on it.

"Say… when you first performed summoning jutsu, you didn't have a contract, yeah?" Naruto asked once again. She had a strange glint in her eyes. Jiraya didn't like it one bit.

"What about it?" The sage narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Surely the brat wasn't thinking about doing _that_. Was she?

"You got to Mount Myoboku after that. That means you had an affinity for toads so to speak."

The self proclaimed super pervert face-palmed and groaned. The sight was quite amusing to the two spirits.

"You want to do it too, don't you? You're troublesome, you know that?"

"But imagine how cool it would be to stand on a dragon's head while it would barbeque my enemies!" Naruto exclaimed. Jiraya swore he saw sparkles of excitement shinning around his goddaughter.

"Naruto, just sign the contract and let's begin your trai-"

"What if kitsune allowed me to summon them? Now, wouldn't _that_ be cool?!"

If there was one thing the Great Toad Sage couldn't boast about, it would be patience. Jiraya could practically hear how it snapped like a twig under an elephant's foot.

"The hand seals are boar, dog, bird, monkey and ram. You have one hour!"

Naruto whooped in excitement, pumped her fist in the air before starting to practice the needed sequence of hand seals.

Feeling confident that she got it right, Naruto bit her thumb, smeared some blood on her palm and channeled her chakra with each hand seal she made. A cheshire grin made its way on her face when she slammed her palm on the ground. Her grin widened when a black writing spread from underneath her palm. However, her grin didn't last long.

Nothing happened.

Red dusted the embarrassed blonde's cheeks. She got the hand seals right, so why wasn't it working?

Jiraya snickered, a teasing smirk already on his face. "Looks like you won't be going anywhere, brat."

Naruto ignored the man and was about to perform the summoning jutsu again, but stopped midway.

"Naruto, if you weren't transported elsewhere, it means you can sign any contract you-"

The Toad Sage's smirk was wiped off his face in the middle of his explanation when Naruto swayed and fell forward. He moved to catch the falling girl before she hit the ground. To Jiraya's rapidly growing horror the girl's skin turned from a healthy tan to bluish gray and scaly. Her body sagged in his arms like a marionette cut from its strings, before turning a darker shade of blue and finally, bursting into flower petals.

As a deadly pale Jiraya kneeled in the middle of a now ominously glowing green summoning seal, deep blue petals merrily landed on the ground.

 

* * *

 

 

The cracking of burning wood and the wind rustling the leaves in the forest: those were the first sounds that greeted Naruto when she began regaining consciousness.

With little effort, the kunoichi's eyelids parted to reveal sapphire orbs. Naruto didn't have even a second to fully take in her surroundings, as all the air in her lungs seemingly disappeared.

A dark purple sky was littered with small droplets of white, a few seal-like circular drawings taking up half the sky, and a humongous spiky structure, which looked like a crystal tower broken in half, drawn just a little obscuring the white circles.

Naruto's eyes were glazed with gathering tears. She never saw anything like this in her life.

' _So beautiful…'_

The blonde, still not moving from the position she woke up in, took in everything her eyes could see - namely the sky.

Rocks as black as coal floated in the sky. Every few seconds an emerald green light rhythmically pulsed inside them. Higher up there were also the azure glowing ones and around them, white lights traveled in circles like moons orbiting a planet, appearing by the beginning of their course and vanishing at the end, repeating the cycle once more.

It appeared to be night here, yet Naruto could clearly see everything plainly as if it were daylight. She guessed it was due to the softly glowing blue petals flowing in the sky, like waves rolling in the sea.

Finally, mustering the will to tear her eyes away from the ethereal beauty, Naruto sat up and fully surveyed her surroundings. She saw a clearing, with trees growing so closely to each other that they created a wall of sorts, as well as a dirt road for an only exit, leading somewhere away, somewhere she couldn't see.

For the second time ever since she woke up, Naruto wondered how something so beautiful could exist in the world.

Blooming sakura trees with blue petals, one moment deep blue like an ocean floor, the second - a light blue as a cloudless sky, they had a bulging dark pink crystal imbedded in their trunks, lightening and darkening with the petals in sync. It gave Naruto the impression that the trees were breathing, or maybe even, humming a melody.

The girl looked down to the ground. Her eyes would have widened even more if it was possible. The blades of the grass were whitish, transparent, like glass, containing crimson colored miasma substance flowing within it.

"Just where in the world am I?" Naruto breathed out, dazed, when she stood up.

In that moment the cracking of burning wood increased, so did the heat on her back, going from pleasant warmth to something hotter. Only now did Naruto notice how her tall dark shadow shrouded the crimson grass. There was a source of light and heat – like a campfire- behind her.

Ever so slowly, cautiously, Naruto turned around, but abruptly jumped a few meter backwards, once her sapphire eyes landed on lava-like substance near her face.

"What the…" The blonde trailed off once she could fully see what was behind her not a moment ago.

There, a few meters in front of her, a dozen centimeters above the ground, floated a faceless creature she could never have imagined in her wildest dreams.

It was tall as a grown man. It had a body appearing to be made of pure fire in a shape of deformed top half of a human, but looked more like a heated rock. It had a small, barely visible bulge for a head, broad 'shoulders' made of horizontal line of dark rocks, also serving as a short open vest. From there its body narrowed like a stalactite. On the both sides of the unworldly creature floated a pair of wheels, made of a few thin long rocks, rotating around small flames it produced from his main body. They probably served as its legs or hands. Like everything in this mysterious place, it glowed in rhythm creating an image, as if it was breathing.

"Wha- what are you?" Naruto asked the being.

It jumped in the air, as if startled that Naruto had addressed it. The speed the rocks spun around the little flames increased for a short moment before returning to normal. The color of the fire, that the creature probably consisted of, changed from deep orange to almost yellow. It gave Naruto an impression that it was… somehow shocked at first, but happy, _pleased_ even. Like she was when someone called her out and greeted her like a normal person.

"Um… hi?" Naruto tried to speak to it again in a friendlier manner.

It jumped up again. Only this time flames started to lick its body.

It seemed giddy. Like a dog about to greet their owner when he returned home after a long day.

Naruto wasn't sure how she felt it, no, _knew it_. The experience was surreal.

Seeing that the fire being was somewhat friendly and wasn't about to attack her, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki felt more confident.

"My name is Naruto." She introduced herself, trying to start the conversation anew.

The creature visibly shivered in ecstasy and quite literally lit up. It was almost white. Interestingly, the rocks that were glued to it didn't change color. How odd…

Naruto continued, "I used a summoning jutsu to see if I had an affinity for animals, maybe even sign a summoning contract with them. I should have been to be transported to their habitat. The jutsu didn't seem to work so I was about to do it again, but I kinda blacked out and woke up here. I don't see any animals... I don't know where this is or how to return. So… can you help me? _Please?_ " She explained her situation, hoping against hope that the creature was amiable and willing enough to aid her.

The surprisingly soothing sound of burning fire became louder. The flames dancing on the burning surface of the creature returned inside of it, darkening it to deep orange. Still hovering in the air, it leaned on its left wheel, as if thinking. Only now it occurred to Naruto that, although she could sense its emotions and expressions it tried to convey, it couldn't speak.

It perked up, turned around and flew a few meters forward, his appendages rotating. Naruto felt her stomach drop. It was leaving her.

Before a spark of hope and the awkward connection she felt with the creature was completely crushed, it turned around. The otherworldly being's main body lightened up till it was bright orange. It moved forward and turned around again.

Naruto blinked.

"You want me to follow?"

It bobbed up and down – its equivalent of nodding its head if it were a human.

Naruto's face brightened. She ran up to the creature. "Wait for me, dattebayo!"

When Naruto stood by its side, it extended its limb towards her. Uncertainly, she reached to take it. She lightly touched the uneven surface of the offered 'hand' with the tips of her fingers. It was pleasantly warm. Like Jiji's or Ero-sennin's hands. She expected it to be scorching. Reassured that her palm wouldn't be burned, she firmly grasped the creature's 'hand' and grinned sheepishly at it. The visible shiver went up from bottom to its top, but Naruto was sure it was happy.

"Lead the way, buddy."

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto wasn't sure how long they've been walking on the dirt road which was light green in color and apparently the only thing that didn't glow here. The blonde squinted, the road was about to end.

The unusual duo stopped upon reaching the dead end.

Naruto stared down at her feet. Her toes were only a few centimeters away from the water. The girl lifted her gaze slowly, taking in everything her eyes could see.

It was a lake stretching all over the horizon. The water was unbelievably clear, if not for the darker, soaked dirt under her sandals she might have stepped right into it. It looked deceivingly shallow. The lake's bottom was covered in oval leaves of lotus flowers. The center of the leaves was white, surrounded by a layer of light purple and pink. The brims of the leaves were murky blue. What stood out the most for Naruto though, were the humongous azure lotus blossoms roughly the size of her own house floating on the lake's surface, and an island in the middle, housing a lone sakura tree. Unlike the ones in the forest, she and the fire creature left behind, this one was obviously ancient and much larger than any other.

Out of the corner of her eyes Naruto saw the mysterious being shift. She turned to fully face it.

"You're not leaving me here, are you?" The girl asked.

It bristled, darkening to almost red.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just that you seem to be made of some sort of fire or lava –dunno- I thought it might be a problem for you to cross the lake." Naruto tried to placate her guide.

It lightened up.

Naruto swore that if it had a face it would be smiling in content. If there was one thing she learned during her time here it was that the creature craved attention. It just basked in the attention she gave it like a cat in the sunlight; it also reminded her of herself. It felt like she has found another kindred spirit. In a way Naruto found the thing quite cute – she quickly became fond of it.

The volume of creaking flames increased.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

As always unable to communicate verbally, the otherworldly creature did it in its own way. Like nudging Naruto with its other wheel of rocks of a hand, urging her to take it.

"Why?" The Uzumaki asked, confused, but did as the being nudged her to.

It floated over her head getting higher. As Naruto still held the rings of rock in each hand, it took her together with it into the air. Naruto's feet barely touched the ground. She craned her neck to look up at it.

"What are you doing?"

It didn't answer her.

Without any other warning it took off making Naruto scream in surprise and hold onto the rocky limbs for dear life. They were flying just above the lake that was who knows how deep! That thing sure was fast.

But soon the fear wore off. Naruto felt the adrenaline rush through her body as the wind whipped her golden locks in different directions, as her sandals hit the water whenever she tried to run on the surface of it when she could reach. It was fun, exhilarating.

The creature slowed down, lazily hovering in the air and Naruto used that chance to try and walk on the water using her chakra. Her foot sunk in. Naruto gasped both in surprise and in pain as her submerged foot was instantly covered in a thin layer of ice. The fire being pulled her higher, increasing the flight speed. Thankfully the ice melted and feeling in the foot returned.

Naruto laughed hysterically, both from the thrill of flying and from the desperation at the sudden realization. She felt that something was off, yet written it off to the unfamiliar surroundings and the feeling of discovering something new.

She should have checked it, if she could access chakra, the first thing she got here.

She was so immersed in her adventure, that she let her guard down – trusting a random creature who was taking her hell knows where. And she dared to call herself kunoichi. Naruto was one hundred percent sure that Madara would probably scare her soul out of her body with his "stare of doom" as she and Hashirama named it. Hashirama… he would be disappointed, but probably would mask it by lecturing her. But the man was rarely strict with her, which might have been the reason why Naruto rarely listened to Hashirama in the first place.

But what could have been done in her situation? Not much. Naruto would have sensed any seals if there were any placed on her in the first place. There were none. What was troubling, however was that she couldn't feel even a trace of her chakra, the beast in her gut didn't answer her either. Her voice just eerily echoed in her mind.

The young kunoichi's didn't notice when her feet touched the ground. Nor did she feel how the creature wriggled one of its limbs away from her grasp. Only when the lake was far behind and the fire being was practically dragging her down the road did she snap out of her funk.

They were once again in the forest. Unlike the one they were in earlier that had only one clearing, this one seemed to have an actual center if a bright greenish light ahead of them was any indication.

The fire creature abruptly stopped, whirling around to face her. It shook the rocky limb she was holding.

"Oh." Naruto murmured.

It wanted her to let go.

It sped off into the bright light. Not wanting to be left alone on the road Naruto rushed after it.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto blinked rapidly to adjust her eyes to the light. Thankfully it dimmed.

"My, I wasn't expecting any visitors."

When she could finally see clearly, Naruto just stared.

On the small hill, in the middle of the clearing surrounded by classical sakura trees' impersonators, on its roots stood the biggest bonsai tree she ever laid her eyes on. It was easily trice the size of the trees in the forest. There, at its roots was her guide, barely hovering above the ground, its wheels of limbs rotating lazily. However, all of Naruto's attention was on a being gracefully standing besides the fire creature.

It was a majestic _shining_ winged goat.

"Greetings, Human!"

A talking one at that.

"This child told me you got lost." It spoke gesturing to the lava-fire creature. "Come, tell me how you got here. I'll need to know where and how to send you back." The goat being said.

"What the hell are you?" Naruto asked, all caution already thrown out the window. Surely nothing will surprise her here anymore, hopefully.

The winged goat laughed.

Naruto didn't have the time to blink as instead of the goat, stood a man clad in dark green robes with golden patterns sewn on the cuffs. He wasn't very tall, around the same height as Madara. He had shaggy golden hair, just a shade darker than hers, his forest green eyes full of mischief. His earrings, made purely out of emerald-like gem or the ones that hung in the sky, darkened and lightened ever so slowly.

"My name is Vaizel. I'm better known as the Lord of Freedom or one of the Twelve Lords of the Afterlife."

The blonde's mind came to screeching halt before the puzzle pieces in her mind started clicking together: Hashirama gushing over marvelous flora of Heaven, the Sea Blue Forest that was probably ripped out of a fairytale book, the monstrous bonsai tree whose owner was Lord of Freedom…

All color drained from Naruto's face, the realization starting to down on her with all of its weight.

Spreading his arms widely, gesturing to his surroundings, the man clad in fine robes directed a blinding, full of warmth and mirth, grin at the newcomer.

"This is my domain, the habitat of the Elementals - the Sea Blue Forest. Welcome to the Afterlife, Human!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Hashirama, let go of me!"

"I understand how you're feeling, Madara, I want to kill him too, but strangling him to death won't help the matter!"

"It's his fault! None of this would have happened if he used that nonexistent pea brain of his! For all we know Uzumaki girl could be dying!"

Jiraya wasn't a bad man, quite the opposite actually, but loathe as he may, Hashirama wholeheartedly agreed with Madara. It was taking all of Hashirama's willpower to not let go of the furious Madara and join him in his quest to gut the perverted hermit.

"Jiraya-chan, there's nothing we can do. We have never heard of something like this happening." The small male toad croaked.

"Are you sure? Isn't there-"

"We already told you! We can't do anything!" The female toad shouted at the white haired man.

"Now, now, Ma. Jiraya-chan is worried-"

"Worried? Worried?! He shouldn't have allowed the girl to do the summoning jutsu, especially the one refusing to actually summon someone she had a contract with in the first place!" The so called Ma hollered, shaking her fist angrily at Jiraya and her fellow toad.

"Naruto couldn't summon crows even if she wanted to. She can summon only one specific crow, but not by the common summoning jutsu I taught her either. Basically, the crows don't acknowledge her as a summoner since she didn't sign their regular contract." Jiraya clarified to the quarreling couple, still trying to collect himself and failing. Naruto has been gone for nine hours already and he was nearing his wits' end.

"Then she's been transported-" Started the womanly toad only to be interrupted by Jiraya.

"She turned into flower petals! There was no smoke or anything else to indicate any kind of summoning!" He shouted at them losing his calm. Jiraya grabbed a fistful of white hair, pulling it forcefully.

"What if she's hurt?" The Toad sage whispered, his bloodshot eyes wide open.

The Two Great Sage Toads, Fukasaku and his wife Shima glanced at each other helplessly and back at the unevenly breathing Jiraya. Wherever the godchild of their summoner was, they prayed that she was alright and would come back safe and sound.

 

* * *

 

 

Naruto gasped, sharply inhaling, at the stinging sensation and pain in both of her whiskered cheeks. She greedily breathed in the air, at the same time blinking the unshed tears away. The young girl stilled when fingers, as soft as feathers, caressed her cheeks. The pain gradually went away. She vaguely realized she has been slapped earlier, she wasn't happy to say the least. However, whoever was touching her face soothed the ache away.

Naruto lifted her gaze to glare at the deity.

"My apologies, it wasn't my intention to harm you." The man said. A frown was marring his face.

Finally, he removed his hands from Naruto's face. He smiled apologetically.

"I used to visit realms of mortals instead of wasting my existence here in the Afterlife, but that's it. I didn't have any contact with the living. The only mortal soul I know is Hashi-kun. Actually, I shouldn't even know anything about mortals or realms of living; it's not included in my duties and I didn't bother to learn. Forgive me if I offended or harmed you. I didn't know how to make your mind come back."

"Oh." Naruto mumbled, her earlier frustration receded, leaving only irritation behind. Now she understood why she got slapped. It was because he didn't know how to get her attention.

"Oh?" The Lord tilted his head to the side, almost ninety degrees and touching his shoulder. His face scrunched up in confusion.

Naruto didn't know what to answer the deity so choose to ask instead, "Can you send me back?"

Vaizel shifted his head to another side. He looked like an owl. It didn't help his image that he blinked like the nocturnal bird either.

"I will do it," He said, "I said I will."

Naruto's face lit up like a Christmas tree at that.

"But I need you to tell me how you got here. Don't leave any details out. I don't want to send you to the purgatory by any chance."

Naruto nodded vigorously, a little too happy to obligate a complete stranger, but she had no choice from the beginning either way.

 

* * *

 

 

The Lord of Freedom hummed. "This summoning jutsu you speak of… Let me get it straight. You sign a blood contract with the intelligent and powerful animal species."

Naruto nodded.

"You can summon them if the need arises or as you please, they can do the same with you. All you need is a little blood offering and this 'chakra' energy thing."

She nodded again.

"But if you don't have a contract or signed a special one only with one specific animal, _theoretically_ , you can use a common summoning jutsu and transport yourself to animal species you have an affinity for. Correct?"

"Ero-sennin was transported to-"

"He might have just gotten lucky." The man interrupted her, irritation seeping into his voice.

"This is no laughing matter! You're a _living_ human in the _Afterlife_! It has never happened before! Do you know what that means, Human?!" The god lectured her. Oddly, it reminded the girl of Iruka back in the Academy and somewhat of Hashirama.

Naruto almost cringed. Had Hashirama been alive he might have had a cardiac arrest, his hair turned gray or gone bald by pulling it out, by the time she was eight with all the trouble she got herself in.

Like now.

Naruto shook her head to clear her mind a little; the god noticed and took it as a negative answer.

" _Anything_ can happen."

The stern frown morphed into listless expression of a haunted man. "The killer scum might have used the disturbance your arrival has caused and killed even more…" The Lord trailed off.

That piqued Jinchuuriki's curiosity.

"Killer?" Naruto asked and immediately regretted it. The god now was downright terrified, as if Naruto invited the murderer itself for a cup of tea here.

Vaizel took deep breaths to calm himself. Naruto heaved a sigh of relief when the deity, more or less, composed himself. She _really_ didn't want to find out what an emotionally unstable god could do.

She tried to return to earlier topic. "So about the summoning -"

"It all began a few years ago." The other blond began.

Naruto opened her mouth to scream at the deity in exasperation, but refrained from doing so. Pulling her hair out was very tempting, though.

"We didn't notice it at first. It's normal that some lesser gods die in fights or simply vanish. But…" Vaizel trailed off, curling fingers into fists.

' _What a drama queen...'_ Naruto thought, scowling in annoyance, but it came out as an irritated pout.

Guilt washed over her. A traumatized man, probably the only one who could help her, although boisterously, was opening up to her. And here she was scoffing at him mentally…

"The flesh and blood parent of God of Death- Shinigami and Goddess of Life- Freya… Creator of us, The Twelve Lords of Afterlife and ruler of everything and anything… The Supreme god – Kami, _vanished._ " The god continued narrating dramatically with gestures.

The man gritted his teeth. "Soon, Kami's daughter disappeared too. Sometime later God of Fate – Karma couldn't be found either. As if that wasn't enough, minor gods started vanishing _in masses_! We couldn't find out why. No god or soul in Afterlife was safe. Worst of all, just a while ago, the majority of gods were _wiped out,_ other souls accompanying them too. There… There were fragments of souls everywhere…. It was a slaughter. If not for the twelve of us and Shinigami's interference to secure and restore the souls and gods even the remaining ones would have died."

The Lord of Freedom let out a shaky breath, then one more and another one. He covered his eyes. His lips were trembling.

As the Lord poured his soul out, Naruto sat there rigid, wide eyed and at loss, too immersed in the story by now. Her breath hitched when a droplet of dark red liquid ran down the man's cheeks creating a path for the bloody tears' river.

For that single second, she saw a warmly smiling Uchiha with curly hair in his last moments.

"I… I couldn't do anything. No one could. Now, Shinigami and his personnel, me and eleven of my kin, a handful of gods, half of all mortal souls, and Elementals in this forest are all that is left in the whole Afterlife."

Vaizel's palms clasped against each other once before fingers interlaced. He brought his hands to his chest and tilted his chin down.

Despite herself, Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the surreal sight of praying god crying tears of blood.

"We're nothing more than lambs waiting to be slaughtered. Who know, maybe their next target will be one of us, the superior gods – Lords of Afterlife and Shinigami. If one or two of us will fall at our unknown adversary's feet, it will be over for us all. I pray our efforts to protect ourselves and others won't be for naught."

 

* * *

 

 

For a while, the two of them, a human girl and a god sat together in the clearing, surrounded by blue trees, shrouded in silence. Occasionally, the soothing cracking of fire and the wind ruffling the leaves were heard.

Naruto gazed at the creature who guided her here and the Lord of Freedom. The fire being was nudging and snuggling into the upset god like an affectionate cat, despite being larger than the deity. The sight, although comical, was quite adorable as the god patted it in return.

"Forgive me, Human." The Lord finally spoke.

Naruto in return snorted, some of the tension draining from her body. She was tired and wanted nothing more than to go home. "I think I'm starting to get used to it, ya know, being everyone's therapist."

Lord Vaizel chuckled, a small genuine smile gracing his lips. "This 'therapist' thing you speak of sounds nice. It's nice to share your burdens with someone. It doesn't hurt so much and you feel…"

"Lighter?" Naruto suggested, smiling ruefully herself.

"Yes, lighter." The deity beamed at the girl.

"Human."

"Yeah?"

"What is your name?"

' _He doesn't know?'_

Naruto stared blankly at the deity. He stared back owlishly.

"Naruto."

The girl snickered when Lord Vaizel's jaw slacked comically.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" He asked, pointing a trembling finger at her.

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto asked.

In a single moment the god brightened so much that he was radiating light and excitement like the sun.

"You're Hashi-kun's little sister! How is Hashi-kun doing? Does he like it there, in the living world? I missed him-"

Dumbstruck, Naruto stared at the now motor mouth Lord. She couldn't understand what he was saying anymore.

' _I wanna go home, –ttebayo…'_

Abruptly the man stopped speaking, momentary staring at the sky while Naruto tiredly gazed at his back. He turned to face her once again, his face blank, yet there was something about him that made foreboding gnaw at Naruto's insides.

 

* * *

 

 

"Jiraya-chan…" Fukasaku croaked quietly.

"There has to be a way…" Jiraya murmured under his nose, once again analyzing the eerily glowing summoning seal. He didn't hear the elder toad.

"Jiraya-chan, you're exhausted. It's late. You must sleep. You should continue in the morning." Shima also tried to talk to the Sannin.

To both toads' relief, Jiraya actually seemed to hear Shima's plea. He tried to smile reassuringly at them, but bloodshot eyes combined with the worry and desperation he was feeling, adorned a rather ugly grimace on his face.

"I'll be fine." Jiraya said.

"I'm actually starting to pity the fool." Madara grumbled out tiredly, leaning against the trunk of a tree. He didn't get a reply. Black eyes moved away from the pair of the old toads and the Sannin and landed on his companion.

Hashirama sat still on the ground, his back against the tree, listlessly staring straight ahead at the seal. Hashirama hasn't moved ever since his success in calming Madara down.

Madara closed his eyes and exhaled through his nose. Only, not a moment later to open them when Jiraya cursed loudly, senile toads hopped on the Sage's shoulders, Hashirama jumped to his feet and the summoning seal erupted into blinding light. Madara shielded his eyes out of habit.

When the light dimmed, the seal was gone, but Madara couldn't care less about it, what mattered was who was in the place of the seal. Madara smiled in relief, once his eyes landed on the girl in bright orange jacket.

Jiraya, being the closest one to the seal, was the one to reach Naruto first and tackle her in a bear hug.

"Sorry for worrying you." The young kunoichi managed to wheeze out.

"Shut up! Just shut up! You troublesome, troublesome, brat!" Jiraya choked out, barely keeping himself from crying, embracing the girl closer to his chest.

"Can't… breathe…"

Realizing that he cut Naruto's air, Jiraya reluctantly let her go. However, much to Naruto's chagrin, the air she managed to get in her lungs rushed out through her mouth in one big squeak when Hashirama crushed her in a hug, even though Madara was trying to make Hashirama loosen his iron grip on her.

' _Bless your soul, Madara'_ Naruto, barely conscious, thanked the Uchiha for his efforts to help her.

"You flower pot moron! You're suffocating the girl!" Madara yelled.

 

* * *

 

 

"Mind telling me what kind of trouble you got yourself in this time, Naturo?" Jiraya finally asked his goddaughter who he carried piggy-back style, adjusting his grip. He was walking toward the village at a slow pace, instead of rushing and tree jumping. He was too exhausted to do that, both physically and emotionally.

"It still feels like a dream." Naruto mumbled, her voice muffled, as she buried her face in Jiraya's long hair.

"Tell me about it." The Sage encouraged the tired girl to speak.

"You wouldn't believe me."

Jiraya snorted. "Naruto, you've been haunted since I can remember. Nothing will surprise me anymore."

"I was in the Afterlife."

The Toad Sage nearly stumbled and kissed the dirt at that moment. Naruto on the other hand winced, her ears ringing. Hashirama and Madara were shouting something at her. They were anything but happy.

"Did you meet _them_?" Jiraya finally asked quietly after a few minutes of silence on his side. Naruto barely heard him.

"No. I only met two beings there. The first was a Fire type Elemental Spirit. I actually created and signed a contract that makes me any Elementals' summoner. The other being was one of the Lord of the Afterlife, Vaizel."

While Jiraya stopped in the middle of the road, his eyes almost bulging out, Hashirama perked up at hearing a familiar name, soon, a smile of relief tugged his lips. Madara frowned, but didn't say anything.

"You signed a summoning contract with spirits?" Jiraya asked incredulously.

"Yup!" Naruto said loud and cheerily, her voice no longer muffled by her godfathers long hair.

" _You know what? I have an offer."_

_The girl perked up at that._

" _Human," The Lord of Freedom addressed her, "I believe you didn't end up here in the Sea Blue Forest by an accident. You said before, that it was proven to be possible to transport oneself to the habitat of the animal species you had an affinity for."_

" _It got me thinking,_ 'What if she had an affinity for Elementals?' _. It would make sense. You have a regular contact with beings from the Afterlife and were in Shinigami's presence more than once from what I've heard. You also appeared_ here _, in this forest, and not in another part of the Afterlife. It cannot be just a mere coincidence. Do you follow me?"_

" _I think I do, but what are those Elementals?" Naruto asked in return, even thought her mind was almost blank._

_Without further ado, the man clad in green robes, pointed to the fire-lava creature that hovered to Naruto's left, "This."_

" _Although it's only the first stage out of four of the Fire Spirits, don't let its cute appearance fool you. They're strong and indestructible. Basically, Elementals, or Elemental spirits, as their name suggest are made from the basic elements such as fire, water, earth and wind. They were created by Kami itself as a gift to people of the first living realm. Their sole purpose of existence was to serve Spirit Masters – people who could summon and command them. Unfortunately that living realm destroyed itself. Don't ask why." Vaizel gave her a small glare to promptly shut up Naruto before she even spoke._

" _Human, you did this "Summoning jutsu" so you could find someone to fight beside you. Right now, these spirits have no one to serve. Why not become their summoner? You'll have someone to rely on and they will have someone to serve."_

"Explain." Jiraya urged the girl, intrigued. Naruto noted that Hashirama and Madara also looked eager to hear more about her summons.

The tired girl's face scrunched up in concentration, trying to recollect the overview the Lord gave her about the spirits.

"There are four types of Elemental spirits. Each has their boss summon. Also, Elementals have four stages of "growth". I met only the first stage Fire Elemental. Fourth stage spirits are boss summons and apparently the only ones that are able to speak human language. Vaizel said that they're super strong and intelligent because they served under most nurturing and greatest Spirit Masters. Or something like that."

"Damn." Whistled Jiraya, "You got yourself one hell of a summon."

"Oh and one more thing." Naruto said, remembering something suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"There are two Fire Spirits boss summons."

"That's just too unfair." The white haired Sannin grumbled, slightly pouting.

Naruto was inclined to agree.

"You're still signing the toad contract."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story writing Discussion (rambling):
> 
> So here we are, back again in the Afterlife. I confess, I really wanted to write the part where Naruto came to the Afterlife and describe the adventure in the Sea Blue Forest for a long time. I was practically in euphoria while writing it. I really love that part. No. The whole chapter!
> 
> However, I got so much into writing about Naruto going on an adventure in the other world that before I noticed I wrote over 5000 words even without covering the points that I planned beforehand. That's why I decided to cover them in next or other coming chapters, because this chapter probably would have become more monstrous than chapter 5 or 9.
> 
> I think this chapter is the most "polished" (not grammatically wise) chapter so far. I had so many plot bunnies hopping around to the point of constant headaches. I really had lots of them both from tons of school work, life stuff and overflow of story ideas which I wrote down. Somehow, only one or two got into the chapter. I spent a lot of time debating with myself where I should end the chapter or if other things that I wrote should be used. I also spent a lot of time correcting small details, hence why it took more to write this chapter. Plus there was a silly misunderstanding between we an Konomon lol.
> 
> As I stated before, I really loved writing Naruto going on the adventure and the whole chapter, but for some reason I can't help but think that it might be dull compared to others. Maybe it's just me over thinking. Any thoughts?
> 
> Originally posted on fanfiction.net 2016/09/24  
> -Rangrids


End file.
